Laying Down With Dogs
by Sanqhian
Summary: It can happen to anyone. Even an officer of the law. slash
1. I Want You

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.

* * *

**Chapter One: I Want You**

The torrential downpour showed no sign of slowing down. Flack stood before the window with a cup of coffee in his hand, sipping it every few seconds so that he'd finish it before it got cold and lost its appeal. Crime rates had been unusually low lately and people were getting bored. Cops spent more time at their desks playing games with each other while the CSI's worked on cold cases to help pass the time. Flack would be lying if he said he didn't like the break. It was nice going to work and knowing that no one was being robbed or murdered. It gave him a little peace of mind at night. He found that he was sleeping better now that he had less on his plate. That didn't mean he hated his job. It just meant that he used the break the keep his batteries charged. He wanted to be sharp and good to go when things picked up again. And they always picked up. After all, this was New York.

Behind him the precinct, the bull pen, was loud as officers and detectives chatted freely, waiting for the phone to ring. Flack was the only one not partaking in the merry making. For reasons he couldn't even begin to comprehend, never mind explain, he had been feeling anxious since rolling out of the bed that morning. Something, he wasn't sure if it was pure gut instinct or intuition, but it told him that things weren't going to be so easy going anymore. Some event was going to come along, something that made him uneasy. He hadn't been able to sit still all day. And now he was staring out the window watching people scurry about trying in vain to stay as dry as possible. Unfortunately, the wind would pick up every now and then and umbrellas would be swept backward or to the side, leaving the person underneath a victim to the falling rain.

He sipped his coffee as he watched some poor business sap run across the street, getting splashed by the cars that cruised by and nothing but a newspaper over his head to shield him from the falling droplets. Flack found that he was actually envious of the man. At least that guy knew what his days held, what he was expected to do, and he clearly had some place to be. He wasn't stuck inside some building watching the world pass him by while waiting for someone to get harmed just so he would have a job to do and stop feeling useless. Maybe that was the problem. Standing here doing nothing made him feel utterly useless. He had to do something.

He went to take another sip of his coffee and found the cardboard cup to be empty. Crumbling it in his hand he threw it in the trashcan beside the closest desk. Then he grabbed his coat and headed out into the soggy world. If he was just going to stand around all day he could at least do it somewhere where people might have a use for him. He would head over to the lab. If they wanted to solve cold cases they might need a cop's input. And he'd be there to help. Or they could all just stand around and talk about nonsense things. Flack was a detective at heart. He loved his job. He loved pursuing bad guys and locking them up. Yet, he found that he spent more time with the geeks in the crime lab. For some reason he was able to get along with them better than his own fellow officers. And those same officers never let him forget. But did he really care?

The investigators at the lab were willing to work with any cop that was dished out to them but when push came to shove they trusted only one of them. And that was Flack. They knew he was a good man, that he wouldn't sleep until the case was solved or all their leads ran dry. He never once thought that he had gotten into the wrong profession. Yes, he could have changed rolls and become a lab rat like the rest of them. But his heart wasn't really into the scientific part of things. He had to admit that he liked the leg work. And to be blatantly honest, some of the chemicals they used in the lab made his nose tickle.

As he walked along the street, his collar pulled up high, his hands shoved into his pockets, he thought about the friends that he dearly loved at the lab. Detective Mac Taylor was a man that just demanded respect. He had an air about him that made people stand up and pay attention. Maybe it was something he'd gained while in the Military. And while the man had lost his wife in the attacks of September eleventh, he hadn't faltered once. In fact, he had more determination now. His right hand was Stella Bonasera, a girl with grit that would put any New York officer to shame. She, like everyone else that worked at the crime lab, had problems of her own. But she never let them cloud her judgment and interfere with her work. Flack knew that she had some attraction toward her boss but didn't think much would ever come of it. Both of them were too professional for an inner office romance.

Then there was the former medical examiner, Sheldon Hawkes. Flack was amazed at how well he had settled into his new role. When they first met the young man had been somewhat reclusive, even living in the crime lab. Now he was out and about regularly with his friends, doing his job, and helping put the bad guys behind bars. Of course, since he left the morgue they had to replace him. Not that he could actually be replaced. Flack knew that he wasn't alone in thinking of the new ME, Sid Hammerback, as being a bit creepy. Danny often commented on how weird the guy was. At least he was good at his job and in the long run that was all that mattered. The latest one to join the group was Lindsay Monroe, all the way from Montana. Flack found her to be a sweet girl but he was also somewhat leery of her. She had her eyes on Danny.

And as far as Flack was concerned, Danny was his property.

Not that Danny knew that.

There was something about the CSI that really got under Flack's skin and made his heart race when they were in the same room. Maybe it was his New Yorker accent. Or the way his glasses added an extra touch of sex appeal. It could have been the jeans that he usually wore that showed off his great ass. Flack was smitten with him, through and through. But he had never told a soul. Not even Aidan, who was Danny's best friend until she was murdered. No, it was a little piece of knowledge that he kept to himself. Mainly out of fear of what could happen if it got out. He could lose his job. He could lose respect.

He could lose Danny.

And that was something he didn't think he could handle. He could always find another job and gain respect from new co-workers. But there was only one Danny and he always wanted him in his life.

He stopped in front of the crime lab, thinking of how much he loved this place, how much he loved the people. And how badly he wanted Danny. Pulling open the door he stepped across the threshold.


	2. Truly Madly Deeply

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Truly Madly Deeply**

Sheldon and Lindsay were sitting by one of the windows. She was on the floor and he was resting against the window sill. Both of them were laughing like little kids. It never ceased to amaze Flack how light hearted they could be when not working. Their job was worse than his and yet, they still clung to the parts of themselves that kept them human. He was happy to see them in this rare light of happiness. It was a moment that would pass fleetingly and he felt privileged in knowing that he saw it more than the other officers. Some of the other detectives were convinced that the scientists were a morbid bunch of people who were dead inside. Flack had to admit, they did seem that way at times but he couldn't blame them. Life affected them just like it affected the rest of the populace.

Of course, what made him feel even brighter was the fact that Hawkes and Lindsay were spending time together. In a happy moment. Maybe she would find Hawkes to be more fascinating and more her type. Then she would leave Danny alone. Flack didn't want to hate Lindsay. This lab was his second home and he didn't want to have a rift come between him and his friends. But he couldn't deal with the idea of Danny being pursued by Lindsay. He was jealous of her. She got to spend so much time with Danny, working together every day in the confines of the lab. The place wasn't small, by far, but still, they were always within reach of each other. Flack only got to work with him when he was sent to a case and found that Mac had sent Danny to collect the evidence. Of course, there were times when he sent Lindsay too. Those were the times that left Flack feeling like he was out of the loop.

He waved at Hawkes and Lindsay as he walked by. They returned the gesture before returning to whatever it was that they were talking about. Flack walked leisurely down the hallway, knowing that he would eventually come across the man that made his heart stop and then beat frantically. He was madly in love with Danny.

A little further down the hall he passed by Mac Taylor's office. The leader of the crime lab was good man, dedicated to his job and his friends. And today he was sitting behind his desk, the door to his office propped open with a trash can. Flack didn't stop to chat with him or offer him a passing wave. That's because Mac was busy writing something down. He never looked up from where his eyes were trained on his desk. Flack didn't want to make the mistake of interrupting the head CSI. Chances are that he was working on solving one of the many puzzles that fell into his lap every day. At times like this, when the lab wasn't kept busy with cases, they either broke into the cold case locker or took in evidence from other crime labs to help get the processing done faster. Consider it a buddy system. We scratch your back, you scratch ours. Sadly there's a shortage of crime labs in the US, and some of them are low quality because of lack of funding.

He continued down the hallway, heading for the Trace Lab. That's usually where he found Danny peering through a microscope, identifying some formerly foreign substance. To this day Flack wasn't sure if Danny truly enjoyed his job, if he felt that he'd made the right choice in his life. Much like him, Danny enjoyed catching the wrong-doer and seeing them put behind bars. But there were days when a dark mood would settle over the young CSI and Flack figured it had something to do with Danny's past. Those damned Tanglewood Boys that tried to corrupt him at a younger age would pop up now and then in their investigations. That's when everyone would start keeping a closer eye on Danny. Especially Mac. They only did it to make sure that Danny didn't slip up, that he didn't leak information or keep things from them.

As much as he hated Danny's Tanglewood connections, he was also slightly turned on by them. It proved that Danny had a wild, darker side that none of them had really seen before. And Flack believed it still lurked there within the depths of the investigator. And he might some day see that part of Danny. But until then, the question remained, was it a part of Danny he even wanted to see and experience?

Passing by the locker room he stopped when he heard voices. Much like at the precinct, everyone in the lab had a locker with their name on it and a key. They used it to keep an extra change of clothes in case they got dirty at a crime scene; personal belongings like purses; and Flack knew that at least Danny kept an extra pistol on the top shelf in a locked box. When Flack asked him about Danny muttered something about never being too careful.

Now Flack stood outside the door listening to the voices within. They belonged to the two missing team members; Danny and Stella. He knew that he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he couldn't help himself when it came to Danny. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the man he loved.

"So tell me how things went. You've been keeping it quiet for so long that I'm tired of being in the dark," Stella said. "You keep this up any longer and I'm going to start doing a little investigating of my own."

Flack heard Danny chuckle. "I never knew that my private life was so interesting to anyone aside from Aidan."

"Danny," said Stella. There came the sound of a locker door being closed. "You've been seeing the guy for how long now? Nobody here has met him and you hardly talk about him. I want the details. What's he do for a living? Is he a good cook? What are his hobbies? How did you meet? Give me the scoop."

Flack didn't stay to hear what Danny's reply was to her questioning. He felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces as he headed down the hallway. He'd been riding some sort of high since entering the building, a high at the prospect of seeing and talking to Danny. And even though he was elated to know that Danny was interested in men, he couldn't be happy knowing that there was already a man in Danny's life. A man that wasn't him. He felt like complete shit. He loved Danny.

And he didn't know how to turn off those feelings.


	3. Universe

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Universe**

Flack was ready to turn around and leave when someone called his name. He looked up, trying to drive away the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Walking down that hall toward him was the medical examiner, Sid. The guy looked like his normal self; which isn't saying much since the clothing he had one was spotted with blood. In his hands was a piece of paper, the results of some autopsy or maybe a test for substances in someone's system. Why he'd called out to Flack made no sense to the detective. Sid should be talking with Mac or Lindsay or even Danny. Anyone but him. Not only were the cases they were currently working not his jurisdiction but he also didn't feel up to talking with anyone anymore. He couldn't get those words, that entire conversation, out of his head. Danny had someone and it wasn't him. He'd bee kicking himself for a long time to come. He should have made his move, should have risked everything. But he didn't.

He tried to put on a brave face, tried to look bored by the lack of work. Mainly to keep up appearances, because he knew that Stella and Danny would be able to hear Sid calling out to him. They'd come to investigate what their ME was up to and run into him, too. He refused to let Danny see his hurt. He refused to let any of them know about the amount of pain that presently gripped his breaking heart. Hoping it would come off as fake, Flack offered the older man a smile and courteous greeting. At least his voice didn't shake with emotion they way he expected it to.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, just as Stella exited the locker room, Danny not far behind. Flack felt another jab of pain when his eyes wavered quickly over Danny. The man with the key to his heart was looking extremely handsome; his jeans fitting perfectly to his frame, the black T-shirt defining the muscles of his upper arms and his torso. One of the many things Flack loved about Danny was that he kept in shape without becoming some muscle-bound freak. The other thing Flack really loved were Danny's glasses and the way they made him look. Anyone could wear glasses, after all. But few could pull them off, could look so good with them. Flack always preferred Danny with his glasses than without them. They gave him an extra touch of sexiness.

Not that he ever shared that with anyone.

"Oh good, you guys are here," Sid said, looking at the two CSI's and back at Flack before looking at the sheet in his hands. "Going over those cold case files that you guys sent down to me. Let me tell you, there's nothing better than spending a morning looking at someone else's autopsy photos and notes. Though I was happy to note that a portion of them were from our very own Dr. Hawkes. But I'm babbling. Most of the reports seem straightforward. The photos match what the medical examiner wrote out. With the exception of this file here." He handed it over to Stella.

She began to flip through the photos and then read over the report. While she did that Flack noticed that Danny kept looking at him with the strangest look on his face. All Flack wanted to do was beat a hasty retreat, get lost in the rain that fell outside, blanketing the world in the gloominess that he was now dwelling in. Instead, he remained where he was standing and did his best to ignore Danny. Talk about no easy task.

"You'll have to help me here, Sid," Stella said. "I don't know what I'm looking for. Everything looks to be right to my eyes."

Sid smiled. "It's very hard to notice. If you'll look at the second picture taken of the torso, from the left side, you'll note that there's a wound along the side of the ribcage. This wound never made it into the autopsy report. Not even so much as a tiny mention of it."

"And that's important why?" Danny asked. His voice made Flack look up. He'd been standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes studying the floor. Now he looked at Danny who stood there almost mimicking his own posture. It sent a tingle through his body.

"Judging by the depth of the wound, which mind you, is hard to do with a photo, I think it may have led to what killed this woman," Sid explained. "The ME that preformed this autopsy was only employed here for a week. And this is the only autopsy they ever performed. I went over all the records. I find it a tad fishy that the only work this person did, they missed an important detail."

"I have to admit," said Stella, "that it does sound like someone should look into it." She closed the file and handed it to Danny. "I've been working with Mac on an old rape case that's about to run out of time, and Lindsay has been accompanying Hawkes on looking over strangling cases that might be connected. That means you're the last available party, Danny." She smiled at Flack. "Take everyone's favorite detective with you. You know how Mac likes everyone to work in teams, the whole buddy system thing."

Sid, sensing that his part in this conversation was over, mumbled something about needing to get a few things from the break room before returning to the morgue. He excused himself and headed back down the hallway, drifting farther away from their small group. Stella was the next one to make her excuses and leave, saying something about checking on Mac, that he'd been spending too much time in his office. That left Flack alone with Danny, who was currently looking over the file, reading over the old case or looking at the pictures; Flack didn't know which. What he did know was that this was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want to leave this building to accompany Danny anywhere. Not yet, not until he could sort through his feelings. The pain was still too, too fresh. What if he should slip-up while they were working?

"Let's see if we can track down this…" he paused to look back at the file, "..Neil White. See why he was here only a short time." He focused his eyes on Flack next. "You're better at tracking down people with those computer skills of yours. Not to mention, I've spent most of the morning staring at a computer screen. I think it's time I gave my eyes a bit of rest."

Flack didn't know what to say. He couldn't stop thinking about how Danny had slipped through his grasp.

After a few minutes of silence Danny cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "We can do that and go have some lunch before the interview. Come on, it'll be fun. I know this great place."


	4. Break Me Shake Me

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.

**Author Note: I mistakenly posted chapter four as chapter three. SORRY! I've been a little out of my mind. I went back and posted chapter three and moved chapter four to its proper place. I apologize for the confusion. Please review whichever chapter it lets you. Much appreciated! And I will be more careful in the future.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Break Me Shake Me**

Flack had reluctantly followed Danny to one of the many rooms in the lab that contained a computer. He knew very well that Danny was capable of tracking people down all on his own so he didn't understand why his friend felt the need to him do the work. Instead of arguing with him, though, Flack sat in front of the computer, punched in a few keys, and had an address for Neil White in less than five minutes. During the short process Danny stayed off to his side, watching him work without saying anything. He was close enough to touch, close enough that Flack could smell his aftershave. It made the ache in his heart worse. He wanted to reach out and touch Danny, to let him know how much he met to him. But he refrained from making any sort of move that might make Danny uncomfortable. The last thing Flack wanted to do was ruin a relationship because of his own jealous desires.

As he promised, Danny took him out for lunch afterward. Flack tried not to think of it as a date in any way. There had been days when he enjoyed sitting down across the table from Danny and talking about everything from their jobs to the last sporting event they watched. Now, as he took his seat at the table, across from Danny, he found that the feeling had left him. The last thing he wanted to do was sit here with him, watching him eat, and try to have a meaningful conversation without looking like something was bothering him. That would prove to be no easy task. Why had he even bothered to accompany Danny in the first place? He should have declined, made up some lie that he was needed back at the precinct; to do what, drinking more cups of awful coffee?

Meanwhile, Danny kept looking at the detective like he had a bug on his face or maybe a second head growing up out of his shoulder. He knew for a fact that something was bothering Flack but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Usually Flack was talkative and happy-go-lucky. Today he seemed to be brooding and was entirely too quiet. It was very unnerving to Danny. He thanked the waitress as she placed their menus on the table, took their drink order and left. Even when Flack ordered his drink his voice sounded different, not at all like the man Danny had come to know and love.

He'd found him outside the locker room where he'd been talking with Stella about the guy he met a few weeks back. Could that be what was bothering Flack? Could the detective have overheard them talking when he'd gone wandering through the lab and now he was trying to figure something out? Danny was suddenly hit with a very unwelcome thought. What if Flack was homophobic? What if he was trying to act like he still wanted to be friends but deep down inside he couldn't stomach being around him anymore? Sure, Danny wasn't exactly gay; he was more bi-sexual with a tendency to prefer men over women. But he'd had his fair share of both and right now his interests lay with the guy he was seeing.

Danny realized that he was going to have to talk about his relationship with Flack or the wondering was going to drive him crazy for the rest of the day. He waited until they'd ordered their food and the waitress was on her way toward the kitchen, more sway in her hips than there should have been, before he decided to speak.

"Something bothering you, Flack?" he asked, making sure that his voice was calm and even. No need to make the detective more upset than he clearly already was.

Flack looked up at him. He'd been studying the grain of the fake wood that made up the table top, trying to resist the urge to stare at Danny. But Danny's voice prompted him to look up, to take notice of the other man. "No," he lied, taking a sip of his cold soda. "Why do you ask?"

"You're very quiet today and just…very unlike yourself. Something's bothering you and you have the nerve to lie to me about it," Danny accused. "And don't try to deny it; the whole point of my job is to catch people lying."

The detective swallowed nervously while trying to think up a lie that would sound at least half way convincing. Nothing came to mind though. He couldn't just blurt out that he loved Danny and was feeling like shit now that he knew Danny was seeing someone else. That wasn't exactly the best road to take. So he said nothing instead, just played with the napkin that came with his silverware.

Danny glared at Flack but he didn't notice because the napkin in front of him was more interesting. "Dammit, Flack, grow a set of balls and say what's on your mind. It has to do with what you heard me say to Stella in the locker room, doesn't it?" He didn't bother to wait for Flack to give him an answer before plowing on. "Well you know what, if you have a problem with my dating a guy, then we can't work together anymore. I thought you were one of those people that would be understanding, would look past all that shit and still be my friend. Instead you're sitting at a table across from me, afraid to look me in the eye, and shredding a napkin."

"I could care less if you like men, Danny," Flack said with a lackluster voice.

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you?" Danny asked, his voice conveying that he really wanted things to be okay between them.

This made Flack feel horrible. He'd gone into the lab that morning with the intent of being friendly and buddy-buddy with Danny like they normally were. Now he was stewing in his own problems and causing Danny to worry. He hated the idea of making things hard for Danny. He never wanted to bring any sort of pain to his friend, whether it be physically hurting him or something as small as a bit of worrying. "It's just this day," he started off, thinking that it sounded good. "Hell, it's the whole week. I've been cooped up in that building with a bunch of other cops and detectives with nothing to do but file paperwork and clean our desks. I've reached a new point of boredom and I think I'm starting to get a headache. Have Sid or Hawkes ever come across someone who died of boredom? Because at the rate I'm going I'll be the first." He hoped that his complaining sounded convincing to Danny, though he found it hard to lie to someone like the smart CSI.

Danny gave him a look that pretty much said he didn't believe a word of what he said. But he let it slide, choosing instead to ignore the issue for the time being. "So things are just as bad there as they are at the lab, huh?"

Flack nodded. He ran a hand through his hair, the gesture meant to be casual and coming off a bit nervous.

Sipping his own drink Danny could tell that something about his dating a man really did bother Flack, he just couldn't figure out the exact cause of the problem. So he did what he thought was logical. He decided to talk about it. "His name is Preston," he said, watching Flack for a reaction. The detective looked at him but his normally bright blue eyes had paled. Danny pressed on, hoping to catch anything that would give the detective away. "We met at a softball game the other day. You know, that one set up by the department? He works as a beat cop for another precinct. We started talking and I guess you could say that we hit it off."

Flack listened without much interest. He didn't want to hear about this other guy, this guy with the stupid name of Preston. He sounded like an up-tight rich snob with a name like that. The only reason he bothered to listen at all was to be nice.

"Usually we just go to the movies, maybe sit at home and watch a game or two," Danny continued, studying Flack like he would a foreign substance under a microscope. He noticed that the more he talked about Preston the less Flack would look at him. It hurt him to know that his friend was bothered by this but it also made him mad. They'd always been honest with each other. Now Flack sat there lying to him when clearly things weren't right. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we all get together, hang out this weekend? We could go get wasted or hit a club, maybe run by the batting cages. What do you say?"

"I already have plans," Flack responded without really thinking. He looked at Danny for a fleeting moment and noticed the pain registered in his friend's gaze. The waitress picked that moment to deliver their food and Flack was happy to have because stuffing food into his mouth gave him a reason not to talk.


	5. A Thousand Words

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Thousand Words**

Danny glared at his reflection in the metal interior of the elevator. The day had started out promising and turned to shit by lunch. He'd gone to work with high hopes of having a productive day and instead he'd run into Flack. And Flack learned about his relationship with Preston. Now it seemed as thought everything had gone to hell. They'd finished their meal in silence, though once or twice Danny did try to make conversation. They had gone looking for Neil White and found him at home. He had been immediately erased from the suspect list when they found out why he'd left. He found out that he was legally blind in one eye- which explained the missed wound- and he had suffered a car accident that took both his legs below the knee. He happily reminisced with them before they bid him goodbye. The rest of the day was spent in the crime lab, away from Flack; trying to figure out the puzzle pieces of the case he'd been given.

Now he was heading home, well, not home, but riding the elevator that would take him to the floor Preston's apartment was on. They'd made plans the day before to have dinner together at his place. And right now, Danny was more than happy to be anywhere but at his place. Maybe he'd have a good chat with Preston, figure out what to do with Flack. Preston might have a few ideas on how to deal with him, maybe even have a clue as to what was bothering the detective. It was worth a shot to find out. Danny wanted back the friend Flack had become to him. He didn't like the detective being so distant, so close-lipped and silent. It wasn't what he was used to.

The elevator deposited him at the proper floor and he took off down the carpeted hallway. Preston's apartment was the last one on the left. A welcome mat lay out front the door which Danny knocked on. He still wasn't fully comfortable just walking into Preston's place even though the cop had told him that is was okay to do. Danny figured it had something to do with his job training and all that talk about not entering places without police protection or a warrant. Well, he didn't need a warrant to step into the apartment and the owner was a cop…still, he preferred to have some form of a border between him and the cop. They were still in that stage of getting to know each other better. Though Danny could officially say that he liked how things were going, and he hoped that they continued to progress well.

Preston opened the door a fraction of a minute later, a smile forming on his face when he saw who was calling on him. "Come in, come in," ushered the cop, stepping aside to let Danny pass through.

"What smells so good?" Danny asked as he left his shoes by the front door. Preston explained to him that the carpets had to stay clean or the landlord would have a fit and most likely evict him. At the time Danny had thought that statement funny because the hall carpets were so dirty that it was hard to tell what their original color had been, but that day had come and gone. This was New York after all; people had a right to be uptight and strange without being questioned.

"That would be our dinner," Preston told him. The cop headed back toward the kitchen and Danny followed, thinking that he might be of some assistance, though he wasn't a very good cook. He leaned back against a counter as Preston began to tell him about his day and the collars he'd brought in. At least the beat cops had enough to keep them entertained where Preston worked. Danny knew that it wasn't the same at Flack's place of business.

He studied the cop while he cooked whatever is was that sizzled in the frying pan. Preston was at least two inches taller than Danny with short blonde hair and the body of a surfer; which is a hard thing to find in New York since no one in the city surfs. Preston liked to keep himself clean and made sure that he kept in shape, saying that he didn't want to become one of those fat officers that couldn't chase down a purse-snatcher or guy who stole candy from a kid. He wanted to be able to catch every criminal that crossed his path and see them put in their place; whether it be in jail or performing community service. One of the things they had in common, as Danny felt the same way, though he rarely actually raced after the criminals when they went running. Mac had been so mad at him after he jumped a guy on a moving motorcycle. Ever since then Danny made sure to let Flack handle the chasing.

"Earth to Danny," Preston said, waving a greasy spatula in front of Danny's face.

Danny swam up from the depths of his own thoughts back to the present and realized that he'd missed everything that Preston had said. It made him feel horrible, like a self centered jerk. "I'm sorry," he apologized in a sincere voice. "I had an awful day and I've let it follow me home from work. I should be giving you all my attention, not dwelling on this I can't figure out."

"What's bothering you? Your boss being an ass or something?" inquired Preston. He doled out the food between the two waiting plates and carried them to the table. Danny followed him with cold bottles of beer in his hands. He set them down before taking a seat.

He shook his head in a delayed response to Preston's question. "No, not my boss. A good friend of mine found out today that I'm dating you and he spent the rest of the day acting weird."

"Oh," Preston said, his voice full of understanding, "one of those types of people. You know how I deal with them?"

"How?"

"I treat them as I always do, with friendship. If they don't come around, it's their problem, not mine. I let them go knowing that I at least made an effort in keeping the friendship strong. Some people, though, they just can't handle the whole same sex thing," Preston told him, taking a mouthful of food.

Danny sighed and sipped his beer. "That's easier said than done in this case. Flack has been one of my best friends for so long now. The way he looked at me at lunch…I don't think things will ever be the same between us. I think the friendship is already over."

"Shit happens," Preston stated.

"Yeah, I know," Danny agreed, taking a bit of his dinner before it got cold. Preston had gone through all the trouble of preparing it, the least he could do was eat some, even if he wasn't really hungry. "I feel like I'm losing an arm or a leg, though. Flack was my best friend. Now…"

"Why is it so important that he hang around?" Preston asked. "People come and go, Danny. Get over it."

Danny frowned. He'd never heard Preston talk in that tone. To him it sounded somewhat threatening, menacing. But he figured it was just a trick. His mind was tired after the day he'd had and the last thing he wanted to do was think about his troubles with Flack. Or talk about them with someone who didn't seem to grasp the reason why this mattered to him. He sighed, wondering if maybe Preston was a waste of time. Maybe he should call it quits with the guy. He hated the idea of being in a relationship where they couldn't talk about their problems and try to help each other. Preston proved to be no help at all in the matter of Flack. And he seemed downright unhappy about having even heard the detective's name. Danny regarded him as he took another bite of food and he decided that taking a break from Preston might be the best idea. It would give him a chance to sort things out with Flack. Yes, a break was just what he needed.


	6. Promises

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, language, and slash.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Promises**

Flack walked the halls of the lab, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, trying to look normal and knowing all the while that he wasn't pulling it off. He rarely if ever walked with his hands buried in his pockets. People hid things in their pockets, like weapons. And even though his friends knew he carried a gun, even though they trusted him, it wasn't unheard of for a detective or anyone in this line of work to snap and start taking people out. He received a few nervous glances from some of the other lab technicians, people that he'd never met before. But he ignored them. There were other things on his mind, things that were more important than whether or not he scared people.

He'd just been by Mac's office to have a polite chat when the conversation turned to the team. Mac talked with him about the progress they were all making on the cold case files they'd been given. Of course, the only case not actively going anywhere was the one he was currently supposed to be working with Danny. Mac asked him about it, wanted to know if everything was okay, wanted to know how they were doing. Flack told him the truth. Just not all of it. He told Mac about their only lead and how it dried up completely. Then he mentioned the fact that he hadn't seen Danny yet today and because of that he wasn't sure where the case stood. He remarked that he'd left the lab before Danny finished doing tests, muttering something about being needed back at the precinct.

A lie.

No one needed him back at the precinct but he had wanted to get away from Danny last night, to think about the day they'd had and how everything changed. Now he was just wandering the halls trying to figure out whether or not he should stay or if he should just go. He felt like the only black fish in a bowl full of goldfish. He'd alienated his only best friend yesterday because of the unspeakable pain he felt in his heart. And he had no one to tell about it. Maybe he would have run to Aidan if she were still alive. She was a walking textbook on all things Danny. Flack thought he knew the crime investigator well but now it was clear that he didn't. Hell, he hadn't even known that Danny liked guys, if he'd known he'd have made his move. Now he was left wondering what to do.

"Flack, I've been looking everywhere for you," Stella's voice rang down the hallway behind him. He looked up and over his shoulder at her. She came toward him at a brisk pace. "Danny is in the Trace lab and I think he might need your help with something."

"He doesn't need my help. The lab work is his job. I know jack shit about chemicals and fibers," he remarked, turning to head for the door. He'd go back to the precinct even if they didn't need him.

Stella placed a hand on his shoulder. There was a glint in her eye that threw him for a second. He'd never seen it before. "Just go talk to him, would you? I know what happened yesterday and I can't stand the way you're moping around. You two are really good friends and you need to talk this out, Flack."

"I don't want to talk to him," Flack stated bluntly. "I tried that yesterday and it only made things worse. He doesn't want to believe that I'm okay with him seeing a guy."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Okay with him seeing a guy?" she asked, waving to Lindsay and Hawkes as they passed by.

Flack shrugged. "He's Danny. I've been okay with just about everything he does." And that was all Flack had to say so he shrugged off her hand and headed for the door. He didn't get far though. He was passing through the reception area when he heard Danny's voice. A chill ran down his spine as he heard his name pass through Danny's lips. It always sent a shiver running through him and he was dismayed to see that it still had that affect on him.

"Where are you going, Flack? There's work to be done," Danny said, stepping up next to him with a folder in his hands. Flack noticed that he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Not unheard of. He'd passed quite a few people wearing long-sleeves or jackets. The recent rainstorms had brought the temperature down a great deal. "Earth to Flack."

He turned away from Danny who was waving the folder around.

"You're an ass," Danny hissed before walking away.

The words stabbed at Flack, driving their way into his heart. He actually flinched. For the second time that day he turned to look over his shoulder. He watched Danny walking away, knowing all the while that he should be following him. That he should running to him and begging for forgiveness. Deep down inside that's what he really wanted to do but he could get his legs to function. His body would not obey him and for that reason he remained where he stood, watching until Danny disappeared into the locker room. Bit by bit Flack felt his heart flaking away into a pile of ashes. Things weren't supposed to happen this way. He was either supposed to fall in love with Danny and they lived happily ever after or they were to remain best friends for the rest of their lives. This…he did not understand.

"Something bothering you, Flack?" inquired Mac as he strolled into the room. He followed the detective's gaze but the hallway was empty now.

Flack turned to look at him. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, forcing a smile that he hoped was convincing. "I promise, everything's fine. Just got to get something from my desk."

"Well, if you say everything's fine…." Mac trailed off.

"It is, it's all fine. I'm fine."


	7. Hold Me

**Title: **False Lives

**Disclaimer: **Angst, language, slash, possible violence.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hold Me**

Flack wasn't only lying to himself anymore, now he was lying to everyone around him. Did they notice the signs? Of course they did, they were all paid the big bucks because of their abilities to notice the details of human behavior. But why then, if they noticed, had none of them come right out and told him he was lying? Did they not care about his fibs, his little white lies? With each lie he felt himself falling farther and farther away from their help. Each lie put another brick in the wall building between them. Before long he'd be like the other officers in the precinct; he'd be sitting at his desk doing nothing, ignoring the lab geeks unless they had something important to talk about and only then if it involved a case. No more after hours partying with them, no more friendly games of basketball with Danny, Hawkes, and Mac. Nothing would remain but a cold sterile work-relationship.

That was the last thing that Flack wanted, but what could he do?

If they couldn't detect the lies that he was using to cover up his pain than chances are that they didn't even see that he was in pain. Yes, Mac realized that something was bothering him. Stella, on some level, did, too. But neither one of them had forced him to come clean; they'd accepted his lies and let him walk away. Either they were blind or they weren't the friends he'd always thought them to be. He shook his head. The problems just kept getting worse. He was beginning to feel like he was losing his mind, the last shreds of his sanity. In a matter of forty-eight hours he'd gone from walking on cloud nine to dragging his feet through horrible sludge. He found that he was casting all his friendships into dark shadows, pushing them away so that they couldn't hurt him anymore.

And all of this further depressed him.

He was not fine. Nothing was fine. For months, maybe even years, he'd known about his feelings for Danny, how much he wanted to hold him late into the night and chase away the problems of the day. What he had not known was just how deeply rooted into his very being those feelings had become. His heart had shattered leaving in its place a growing void of numbness. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to conceal that void. He could already feel himself flaking away at the seams. And it had only been two days. What would be left of him at the end of the week? Would all that remain be blown away by the gentlest breeze? Would he just complete crumble to pieces like a cookie? All throughout his life he'd seen pretty harsh shit, dealt with emotions most people never experienced, and each time he came away from it. Some little piece of him would be left behind but he'd let it go, return to his job, continuing being who he was.

Something told him that wasn't going to happen this time.

His eyes strayed toward the window. The sky outside had grown dark with the fall of night but the lights of the city created their own facsimile of day. Millions of people around him were going about their lives like nothing was wrong, like he wasn't sitting in his bedroom with a gun in his hand. He'd fallen so far in so short a time that it scared him. _He was afraid of himself_. The realization of it terrified him right down to the marrow of his bones. A cell phone sat on his bed, the beacon of hope he desperately needed. But who would come to his call? He frowned. Normally he would call Danny. He always called Danny when he needed help. But seeing Danny would only make things worse. Things were bad enough already, weren't they? He reached out, grasping the small object in his hand. It could either be his life saver or the bullet waiting in his gun. He flipped it open and hit a random number, his eyes closed. If Danny picked up on the other side…

Relief washed over him as someone other than Danny answered the phone. For a few faltering seconds he couldn't find his voice, he didn't know what to say. When he finally opened his mouth he heard, "I need help, please. I need…." His voice broke. He felt on the verge of breaking down.

"Where are you?" came the hasty, worried reply.

"My apartment. Please," he pleaded.

"I'm on my way," the voice said. "Don't do anything stupid, Flack."

The line went dead. He let his head rest against the headboard of his bed. In the end everything died, didn't it? What did it matter when that thing died as long as it did? He ran his thumb along the handle of the gun. The smooth metal was familiar to him. He'd used this very weapon to take so many lives, whether they were meant to be taken at that time or not. Did it matter now if he used it to end his suffering? Only two days and he all ready felt at the end of his road. Now he fully understood why people say never make someone your everything. It's true that when they're gone there's nothing left. He had nothing left.

He mulled that over, listening to the grandfather clock in the living tick away the seconds. With every passing second his ability to hold on dwindled as despair fought to take over. How could he allow himself to fall so far in so short a time? He didn't know and he no longer cared. Within his hand was the power to end it all, the power to put an end to his suffering. All he had to do was put it to his head and pull the trigger.

It was really all that simple.

But he couldn't do it.

He threw the gun across the room in a fit of anger, the cell phone ended up taking the same path. Someone opened his apartment door but he didn't care. The gun fell to the floor, the safety keeping it from discharging. The cell phone, with luck, landed nearby in one piece. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as he felt the dam inside breaking. Surely if he'd kept the gun now would have been the time…he would have pulled that trigger. As it was he buried his head in his hands and let the tears come, wishing they could drain the emotions from his body. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and draw him close as Mac sat on the bed beside him and held him without saying a word.


	8. I Knew I Loved You

**Title:** Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, language, and slash.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: I Knew I Loved You**

The night had been long and horrible and he was happy to see it end. Mac had done his best to dig the truth out of him and at first he'd been reluctant to share his secret. What would Mac think of him if he knew Flack was horribly in love with Danny and falling apart because of it? Would he think of less of him? Would he ridicule him or look at him in disgust? Flack knew that Mac wasn't that type of person but those were the worries that presented themselves to him. And for a while he refused to say anything to his friend. He actually still thought of Mac as a friend. How could he not? With one simple phone call, void of any explanation, the head of the crime lab was in his apartment trying to make things better. That's what friends do, after all, and that's what Flack really needed. Of course, the only thing that would make life better would be Danny. The only reason Flack shared his secret with Mac was because he saw that glint of determination in the older man's eyes and he knew by experience that when Mac got that look he'd keep at things like a Bloodhound on a trail.

So he told him.

And Mac didn't laugh. He listened quietly while Flack spilled his guts, confessing that he loved Danny, that he'd been in love with Danny for some time now. He sat quietly by while Flack tried to find the words to explain how he felt now that he knew Danny was in love with someone else. And then Mac did what all good friends do. He offered his best advice, a shoulder to cry on, someone to run to when the going got too tough. He told Flack that he understood, that he'd been in the same boat earlier in his life when he loved his wife from afar, before she finally noticed him and they fell madly in love. Mac promised to keep his secret, to be his confidant.

On one condition.

Flack had to return to work. He had to go about his routine like nothing was wrong. The idea of working so close to Danny made Flack feel sick inside. Would he be able to handle being so close to the man he loved knowing that the feelings weren't returned? Mac had an ulterior motive; he felt that Danny would eventually see the light if Flack could just hang on. Flack could prove that he was a good friend, a good guy. Maybe Danny would catch a glimmer of something else and make a move. And to be completely honest, Mac wasn't a fan of the guy Danny had been seeing. He wasn't in the same precinct as Flack and no one in the crime lab had ever worked with him on a case. The desk captain were Preston worked kept the records closed stating that they were personal and unless he had a court order or a really good reason to see an officer's records there was no chance in hell it was going to happen. Something about that didn't sit right with him. No one denied Mac Taylor information.

They parted company as the first rays of the morning sun began to lighten the sky. Flack felt horrible for having kept Mac up all night but the crime lab leader assured him that it was perfectly okay. That's when he made a confession of his own; he hadn't been able to sleep well the last few nights. He felt that he could trust Flack with this small secret since Flack trusted him with so much more.

And now, a few hours later, Flack stood in front of the building that housed the lab, his hands in his pockets. Even though he had made the promise to Mac he wasn't entirely sure he could go through with it. He kept getting flashes of himself sitting on his bed with that gun in his hand. A lot of cops ended up eating their own guns in the end. He'd just become another statistic if he gave in and since when had he been one to give in? With a sigh of defeat he walked into the lab. When he asked the receptionist where Danny was she told him to check the Trace lab. He walked the halls with a purpose in his step, even though he felt something daunting looming on the horizon.

He pushed open the door to the Trace lab. "Hey, Danny, whatcha doing?"

Danny turned to him and Flack felt his heart skip a beat.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Danny smiled. "Occupational hazard."

"What, one of the bodies in the morgue beat you up?" Flack asked trying to crack a joke like he normally would. It actually wasn't all that hard to do, though he was feeling a rush of emotions inside.

"Nah," Danny said, shaking his head. "I was walking to Preston's place last night when I caught a purse snatching in progress. I chased the guy and this was my reward," he said, pointing to the dark bruise around his left eye. "You should have seen him, though. By the time I was done with him he couldn't walk straight."

Flack shook his head in disbelief. "You don't know how to play nice, do you?"

"I guess not," Danny smiled.

And Flack's heart melted all over again.


	9. The Best Thing

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, language and slash.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Best Thing**

They were once again having lunch together, taking a break from their case. Flack sat at the table, his hands wrapped around the glass of soda he'd ordered. He'd rather have a beer but drinking on the job was highly frowned upon and for the most part he was a by-the-book cop. Danny was currently off using the restroom. They'd spent all morning trying to get even the slightest clue in their cold case only to end up with less than what they started with. Flack didn't think they'd ever get the damn thing solved. Some cases just didn't work out in the long run. Shit happens. He'd seen a show on TV the other night that used a paranormal investigator, a psychic, and a medium to help solve cold cases. And from what he gathered they'd actually solved a few cases. Maybe he should give them a call.

Danny plopped down in the seat across from him. "Are you as bored as I am with this case?"

"Yeah," Flack nodded, sounding casual. He was slipping back into his old role little by little. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Oh thank god," Danny sighed with relief, "I thought it was just me. I don't know how many more times I can go over the evidence. I've processed everything at least ten times and always get the same answers. And after today we've exhausted all the leads."

"Doesn't help that the main suspect in the initial investigation is dead," Flack remarked, sipping his cold soda.

"And by his own hand, too. Makes him look guilty," Danny said, flipping through the menu. They'd been to this very restaurant so many times that each of them knew the menu by heart but it was an old habit. He did it every single time they stopped in for lunch. Flack smiled to himself, it was kind of cute.

"You're the one that makes the dead talk, not me."

"Yeah, but the guy was cremated. I can't very well make ashes talk to me. And you heard his wife, they were scattered around some lighthouse in Maine a few months ago. Any trace of them would be long gone," explained Danny. He placed the closed menu back on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"What are you going to tell Mac?"

"That we've done all we can and the case continues to go unsolved,' shrugged Danny.

"Oh, he's really going to like hearing that," Flack smirked.

"I work with evidence and there's no evidence left that will lead me anywhere. He'll understand."

They were about to order when Flack's cell phone began to chirp. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the number displayed by caller ID. It was Mac. He flipped the phone open, said hello, and listened as Mac explained that there was a case that needed Flack's attention. He was officially being pulled off the cold case. Flack hung up, expressed his apologies to Danny, and took off.

The crime scene was in one of the many apartment buildings that make up the bulk of New York. The fact that the apartment was on the thirteenth floor didn't escape Flack. He was surprised to even find that the building had a thirteenth floor. So many buildings just skipped that number, saying that they didn't want the bad luck that came with it. Nothing like walking into a building and going from the twelfth floor right to floor fourteen without any stops in-between. He stepped off the elevator into a hallway that smelled like burnt popcorn, amongst other things. Someone hadn't taken their trash out in a while; that was his first thought. But as he walked further down the hall he realized that it wasn't spoiled trash he was smelling; it was decomp. His stomach churned. No matter how many times he came across the smell of a decomposing body he never could get used to it. It was awful. Rotting flesh was rancid. He was glad he hadn't been able to enjoy lunch because he was pretty sure he'd have thrown up and it never tastes good the second time around.

He stepped into the apartment with the blood splattered walls and the horde of flies. "Good god almighty," he breathed, looking around. It looked like someone had committed an act of overkill. There was blood everywhere.

"I can deduce that the victim bled out," Lindsay said as she walked out of a back bedroom. She waved a hand in the air to drive away a swarm of flies.

"Deduce? What are you, a character out of a story by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?"

"More like Scooby Doo," she smiled. "Ugh, this blood has been dried for at least a week; you'd think they'd be done with it." She waved away more flies.

"It would be interesting to know how they got in," Flack mused.

She shrugged. "All the windows are closed and the door seals perfectly; no crack between it and the floor. My guess would be that they came through an air-vent or something of that sort."

"It looks like the wall is moving," Flack observed.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and get my hazmat suit."

"That's probably a good idea," said Flack as he took a step back.

"Be right back. Keep an eye on things," she called from the hallway.

"Sure…"

Part of him was greatly unhappy that he'd been taken off the case he'd been working with Danny. Especially since he was now working with Lindsay. But the other half of him was happy to be away from Danny. Spending so much time with him hadn't really been helping matters any. In fact, Flack figured they were making things worse. Sure, he didn't really care for Lindsay but he'd hardly worked with her and she seemed more interested in Hawkes than she did Danny. So maybe it was the best thing for him to be working this case with her. It would give him a break from Danny, time to sort through his feelings, and a chance to get to know the 'new' girl better. Now if only the wall to his right would stop moving…


	10. Crash and Burn

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Crash and Burn**

Danny stood before the mirror in the locker room examining the bruise around his eye; the black and deep shade of blue was surrounded by a maroon-red. He'd taken one hell of a hit and not even a place where he could cover it up. He sighed, placing his hands on the sink under the mirror and leaned forward, his head hanging down. How had this happened to him? How could he have let this happen? And it didn't help matters that he'd gone and lied to Flack about how he'd gotten it. When he told the others they believed him, Flack included. The only exception had been Mac, his words saying one thing while his eyes said another. But Mac had his reasons. He didn't care for Preston, didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him and he'd made that perfectly clear to Danny. Preston was not allowed beyond the reception area. At first that had pissed Danny off, making him resent Mac to a certain degree. Then his boss had explained his reasoning; he didn't know Preston, didn't know the kind of man that he was. When it came to the lab Mac was obsessive about who had access and who did not. Danny couldn't really blame him. Evidence was vital in closing many cases and people lacking knowledge about the lab's workings unintentionally fucked up evidence.

Danny looked in the mirror one last time. He shook his head. He felt branded, like a fucking cow. He was on his way out of the small locker room bathroom to grab something from his locker before returning to the lab when he heard the door open. Instinctively he stopped, freezing in place.

"Have I told you lately that you look like hell?" Stella said. Danny heard the click of her shoes on the tiled floor, then the sound of her locker opening.

"Yeah, about ten times in the last hour alone," Mac confirmed. "If I count what you just said then I'd have to say you told me that around fifty times today."

"And you still haven't told me why you look like hell," she pushed, closing her locker. Danny heard it latch. It was against regulations for them to actually lock their lockers. But then Mac began to run the lab and he understood the need for a secure place. He allowed locks on the lockers; only because he and Stella had master keys and could open any of the locks they wanted.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," confessed Mac with a sigh.

"Why? You left the bar at a reasonable hour. You should have had more than enough time to catch a few winks. Unless you were working a case that I'm not aware of," she mused. As Mac's right hand investigator there was very little that Stella didn't know about. If anything ever happened to Mac the lab would become hers to run.

Danny knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but now it was too late to make his presence known. Mac would be extremely displeased to learn that one of his underlings- not that he actually thought of them that way- had been listening in on a private conversation, in a way spying on him. There were boundaries you just didn't cross with Mac Taylor and Danny had broken one of them. He'd keep quiet; pray that they left without heading in his direction. He was standing in a perfectly concealed place. Unless they actually walked toward him they wouldn't see him and he could get away with being there. Though to be honest, he wasn't enjoying the fact that he was listening in on his boss.

"I got a call from Flack last night," Mac told her.

"Oh? About what? A case? Was it about the case you gave him and Lindsay this afternoon?"

"I'm not really at liberty to say what it was about, Stella," he replied, his voice telling her- and Danny- not to press the issue. "He told me something in a moment of weakness and I'm not going to betray his trust."

"That's what I love about you, Mac, you're very loyal to your friends." Danny heard the click of her shoes as she headed toward the door. "Hey, did you believe that story Danny told you about his black eye?"

"I gave him the benefit of the doubt," Mac answered.

"Shame on me then," Stella said. "I looked into last night's reported crimes and there wasn't any mention of a purse snatching. I'm pretty sure someone would have alerted the police to it. Hell, you and I both know that Danny would not have let that guy just go free after he got the purse back."

"Stella, I care for Danny as much as you and Flack and the others, but if he has a problem I'm not going to hound him over it," Mac told her, on the verge of lecturing. "If he wants help he knows that he can ask for it. Flack did. But until he's ready to come clean…"

"You're going to keep a watchful eye on him aren't you?"

"Of course, what else would I do?"

Danny heard the door open and close, the hinges squeaking. He felt a rush of emotions. What sort of help had Flack needed that he'd called Mac instead of him? He thought that they were good friends. In the past he'd been more than willing to help Flack with his problems but all of a sudden the detective didn't trust him? His boss didn't even trust him. Hell, he wouldn't trust himself if he were in Mac's shoes. The story, though a good fabricated lie, wouldn't and couldn't hold up the scrutiny of investigators of the truth. He should have known that and on some level he did. But it was the best he'd been able to come up with. He closed his eyes, happy that the day had come to an end. He wanted to get away from them, to get some breathing room. He wasn't sure if he could look them in the eyes having heard their private conversation. He walked back to his locker and grabbed his stuff before heading for the door.

He was happy that the work day was over but that happiness was quickly replaced with trepidation with a slight sprinkling of fear.


	11. Chained To You

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash and language.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Chained to You**

Danny headed for home. He hadn't been back to his place for…how long had it been? A week? Maybe two? Or was it only a matter of days? He couldn't remember. His mind was busy trying to figure out what could have possibly been bothering Flack that made him call Mac. He was also thinking about the conversation in the locker room in its entirety. Next time- and there wouldn't be a next time- but just in case, he'd need to think up a better story, a better lie that would leave them all convinced that he was telling the truth. He was slightly disturbed by the fact that his friends didn't believe what he said. When had they ever taken his words at more than face value? He couldn't even remember the last time that Mac gave him a disapproving look. It hurt to hear that one friend didn't feel like sharing something with him and it hurt even more to know that his boss thought of him as a liar. Yeah, he was lying but couldn't Mac have at least said it to his face instead of pretending to believe him?

He climbed the stairs to his apartment while all sorts of scenarios played ping-pong in his mind. He patted down his pockets when he got to his door and found his keys, unlocking the door and closing it behind him. He really hadn't been home for a while. The place reeked from the trash that was long overdue in being taken out; a pile of mail awaited him on the floor. He put his book bag on the couch and picked up the stack of envelopes. He flipped through them half-heartedly; bills, junk mail, a letter from his brother. He threw it all on the coffee table to go through thoroughly later when he felt up to it. Right now he was thinking a nice long hot shower sounded good. He stripped off his clothes as he walked toward the bathroom, leaving a trail of dirty work clothes in his wake. He could pick them up after the shower.

The water felt wonderful on his skin after such a long day. He only wished that it could wash away his problems. He winced when the stream of steaming water hit him square in the chest. There wasn't a bruise but the pain from being hit was still there; what Hawkes would call soft tissue damage. At least it wasn't visible to the naked eye and that was a blessing as far as he was concerned. Shutting off the water he stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and proceeded to wrap it around his waist. Time for a good meal, some comfort food like pizza. Maybe he'd order some and pop one of his favorite movies into the DVD player. It had been awhile since he last spent a night alone. He actually looked forward to some personal time. As he dried off he hummed a little tune, feeling better now that he was in his place. He threw on a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt before heading toward the living room to call his favorite pizza joint.

There was an unexpected knock at the door. He contemplated whether or not to answer, deciding that he didn't really want company. Then again, what if it was Flack coming to have a talk with him? He may have not wanted company but he also didn't want to risk alienating his friend. So he made the choice to answer the door. And to his surprise standing on the other side was Preston.

"Hey," he said, unable to mask his surprise and feeling instantly ashamed for it.

"Hey," echoed Preston as he pushed his way into the apartment. Danny was a bit taken aback but kept his mouth shut, closing the door instead.

"So what are you doing here?"

Preston turned to look at him. "What, you don't want to see me?" he pouted.

"It's not that," Danny lied. "I just had a really horrible day at work. And not to mention but I have been over at your place every night after work for a week or more now. I was beginning to miss my place."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Preston smiled. "We can hang out here. No biggie. My place or yours, it doesn't really may a difference to me."

Danny wanted to tell him to go away, to get lost. He had been looking forward to a night of his own. Some time doing things for one person instead of two, just enjoying himself, doing whatever he wanted. The last thing he wanted was company. And yet, a little voice inside reminded him that he'd been more than ready to hang out with Flack just a few minutes ago. What did that say about him and his feelings for Preston? Everything had changed, well….not everything. There was still something inside of him that loved Preston. Maybe not as strong as love should be but he saw within the officer a kindred soul, someone who understood what he went through at work.

"I was just thinking of spending some time alone," Danny told him, hoping the truth would set him free. Isn't that what people were always saying?

Preston walked toward him, stopping a few inches away. "You don't enjoy my company anymore?"

"It's not that," Danny lied. Or was it a lie? Did he enjoy having Preston around anymore? "Like I said, I had a hard day and I just wanted to spend the evening in peace and quiet."

"And you can't do that with me here?"

"….It's hard to explain, Preston," he said, managing to keep his voice calm. He wanted to yell at the other man to just leave him alone but part of him wanted the company, welcome the company. At least he knew Preston wasn't hiding secrets from him. Or so he assumed.

Preston grabbed him by the wrist. "You can be such an ass, Danny. I came over here because I was worried about you. You didn't call me after your shift. You could have at least had the decency to let me know you weren't coming over. No, instead you let me sit there worried about you. God, I thought something happened to you at work or…" he trailed off.

"Preston-"

A light went on in Preston's eyes. "This little problem of yours, it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain detective, would it? I thought I told you to just ignore him. Forget about him, Danny. He obviously doesn't care about you."

Danny tried to pull his wrist free of Preston's ever tightening grip. But the action made Preston squeeze harder. "Preston let me go. You're hurting me."

Preston pulled him closer so that he could whisper in Danny's ear. "Next time be more considerate, Danny." He released Danny's wrist and left, slamming the door behind him. The sound made Danny jump. It reminded him of a gun going off. He rubbed at his wrist, red angry bruises already visible. Unfortunately the bruises were clearly made by a hand. He'd have to find a way to conceal them before work in the morning. And that meant coming up with a new story.


	12. Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash and language.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

"What did you do to your wrist?"

Danny jumped at the sudden sound of Flack's voice behind him. He had gone all morning without seeing the detective and figured he would be able to the end the day that way. He skirted past Mac and Stella all day so that neither one of them could ask him that exact question. In fact, the only person to even inquire about the white bandage encasing his wrist had been Adam; when Danny had gone to ask a favor of the lab technician. Now he felt the beat of his heart quicken, his palms started to sweat. Would he be able to come up with a convincing enough story to throw Flack off the trail? Adam had been content with the simple answer of, "I hurt it during work". Adam rarely left the lab during work hours so as far as he was concerned Danny's words were the truth. Danny knew that wouldn't fly with Flack.

"Oh this?" he said, holding up his bandaged wrist and offering a slight smile.

"Yeah, that," Flack replied. He was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and very unhappy look on his face.

Danny shrugged it off. "Messing around my place last night. I hadn't been home in a while and forget about the mess I'd left behind. I tripped and landed on my wrist wrong. It's nothing serious, though," he was quick to explain. "Just a minor sprain, some light bruising. It'll be all better in a day or two." He mentally kicked himself. The angry red bruises had only gotten darker through the night which was proof they weren't going to go away for at least two weeks. How was he going to explain them in two days when Flack expected him to remove the bandage? He chewed his bottom lip. He would have to avoid the detective for good, for two full weeks. And there was really only one way that he could manage that. Calling in sick. They didn't need him at the lab anyway.

"Uh huh," Flack said slowly, clearing not believing in his lie. But instead of saying anything about he asked, "Have you seen Lindsay? I'd like to know how she's doing on the case. I've been waiting at my desk all morning, bored out of my mind waiting for her to call."

"Last I saw her she was headed out," remarked Danny as he turned back to his work. He was equals parts happy and pissed. Happy that Flack wasn't pressing him harder about the injury to his wrist but pissed because Flack didn't seem to care that he was being lied to. What detective looked the other way when they were being lied to?

"Thanks, I guess I'll have to see if I can figure out where the hell she's gotten to," Flack muttered, his way of departing because when Danny looked at the door again the dark haired detective was long gone.

He sighed. There was this little caged bird inside of him, fluttering violently against the confines of its cage every time someone asked him about his black eye or the bandage on his wrist. It wanted someone to know what was going on, wanted someone to know the truth and see the lies for what they were; a way of hiding the fear. But he knew that he couldn't utter a word of the true nature of his injuries. What would they think of him if they knew how he'd truly gotten them? He was a full grown man, an officer of the law. He chased bad guys down the streets and through buildings, sat across from them in interrogation rooms and walked into prisons without batting an eyelash. This was the first time in his life that he felt an uncontrollable fear mixed with a confusing amount of love.

"I'm done with the bathroom," Stella said, coming out of the tiny room with a case in her hand. There was a camera hanging around her neck. "The place is pretty clean, though I did manage to find a few hairs in the tub drain, no way of knowing if they belong to our victim or our killer until we get them back to the lab. You find anything?"

Mac shook his head. "For once in my life I can honestly say that this is the cleanest hotel room I have ever seen. The bed sheets and blankets are completely void, like they're washed and bleached every day."

"Really?" Stella gave him a look, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "This place looks like it's standing on its last leg and you're telling me that the bed is clean?"

"Have a look for yourself," he said, handing her the flashlight with the orange plastic attachment. She flashed it over the bed like she was looking for bodily fluids and as Mac had said, there weren't any.

"Now I think I've seen everything," she said with a shake of her head, handing the light back to him.

"It gets better," Mac said. They'd been called to the hotel earlier that morning when one of the maids had been making her rounds. She explained to the responding officers, and then to Mac and Stella, that she'd knocked three times on the door and waited for an answer. When none came she entered the room, thinking it unoccupied. The body of a man lay crumpled on the floor, a pool of blood around his head like a halo.

"Better? How?"

Before Mac could reply there was a knock on the door frame. They both turned to look and saw Flack standing there. Mac frowned, unhappy to see the detective. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lindsay?" he asked. Mac liked the rules to be followed and the last thing he wanted was one of his CSI's hurt because there wasn't an officer watching them.

"She's actually in the car downstairs," Flack answered. He'd found her on his way out of the lab. She told him about a lead that should be followed up and he had decided to make a pit stop along the way. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait until later?"

"It's about Danny." When neither of them said anything he pressed on. "Have either of you seen him today?" They shook their heads. So Flack quickly filled them in on the investigators latest injury and his newest lie.

"Mac, we have to do something," said Stella when Flack was done.

Mac looked at her. "What can we do, Stella? For all we know he is telling the truth and we're reading too much into it because none of us like Preston."

"Why would you defend him, Mac?" asked Flack with a touch more anger than he'd meant to.

The head of the crime lab turned steely eyes toward him. "Because I finally got a chance to look at his records. He's got a phenomenal arrest rate and clean record. He's a good cop, Flack."

"That doesn't mean shit."


	13. I Don't Know You Anymore

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, language, angst, and slash.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: I Don't Know You Anymore**

Danny managed to escape from the lab without running into Mac or Stella the entire day. He counted himself pretty lucky on that part, especially since he knew that Flack wasn't convinced with his story, with his lie. Why did he keep lying? Why couldn't he bring himself to tell the truth? These were people that he trusted with his life, that trusted him; they deserved to know what was going on in his life. But he couldn't tell them for the simple fact that he couldn't believe it himself, and if he couldn't believe it why should they? He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the door to his apartment. He'd once again skipped out on seeing Preston, hoping, praying that their conversation the night before would keep the cop from coming over. But that hope was short lived.

He'd pulled the keys from his pocket when he heard the floor near the elevators creak, the dead giveaway that someone was there. Before he could turn to see who it was he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he was whirled around and shoved forcefully back into his door. The brass doorknob dug into the small of his back and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. The taste of blood seeped into his mouth.

"Do you not recall the conversation that we had just last night?" Preston growled, his voice a harsh whisper, his eyes two burning coals. "I distinctly remember telling you that you should call when you're not coming over. Be considerate, Danny. Can't you even do that? Or are you such a bumbling idiot that you can't pick-up a phone and make a simple phone call?"

"Preston-" Danny choked out. He was dismayed to hear the fear that coated his voice like a thick blanket. Something in the other man's eyes terrified him.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear enough last night," Preston continued, this time grabbing hold of Danny's already sore wrist and slamming it back against the wall. This time Danny couldn't help it and let out an anguished cry of pain. A second later someone down the hall opened their door to see what the commotion was. Preston's entire demeanor changed; his eyes softened, his lips spread into a smile. His grip, on the other hand, remained steely, making Danny flinch. "Sorry, just a bit too much to drink today. I fell into him." The person closed their door and Danny saw all his hope of rescue washing down the drain.

If only he'd actually taken the time to tell someone what had been happening to him. He should have had the guts to speak up. But he was terrified of Preston. What would the cop do to him if spoke? If he told someone about the argument that led to Preston punching him, leaving him with a black eye? Or brought up the finger-shaped bruises on his wrist? He was too afraid to find out, having seen what can happen in abusive relationships when the abused try to get away. Bloodied and dead victims flashed through his mind and filled him with even more fear.

Preston tore the keys from Danny's fingers, the metal creating fresh cuts in the sensitive flesh of his skin and palm. Danny did not make the mistake of crying out in pain, he didn't even whimper. In one swift move Preston unlocked the door and pushed Danny through the opening. The propulsion from the push sent Danny stumbling backward until the back of his thighs hit the arm of the couch. He sat heavily on the arm, praying that everything would be okay, that he would be at work the next day and nothing would be different. But he knew that nothing was going to be okay. As Preston closed the apartment door Danny realized that he was now locked into a small place with someone he was truly terrified of. He swallowed nervously.

The next few minutes passed in silence. Danny sat there, waiting for Preston to turn around, to say something to him. He removed his badge and placed it on the coffee table. He wished that he'd taken the time to actually bring his gun home from work. He always left it behind at the lab because he had another one hidden in his room. A secret weapon. The only thing that kept him from marching into his bedroom and arming himself was the immense weight of the fear on his shoulders. He shifted his weight. His cell phone. He could feel it pressing against his legs through the denim of his jeans. If only he thought it possible to dial a number without Preston hearing. He'd call someone; leave the phone on so that they could everything, anything. He was reaching for his pocket when Preston turned to him.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," he said, shaking his head. "Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep coming here without letting me know? Why do you insist on making me worry about you? You know that's not very nice. I thought you loved me. I thought you cared about me. Why do you make me go through this?"

Why do I make you worry, Danny wanted to shout, because I hate you. Because I'm afraid of you and I want you out of my life. He wanted badly to say those words but instead he swallowed them down, a lump in his throat that did not pass easily. "I…I don't know."

"I'm sure you know why," growled Preston.

"Because…I'm a bumbling idiot."

Preston ran a hand through Danny's hair somewhat roughly. He smiled. "There you go, see, was that so hard to admit?" There was an unexpected knock at the door. Preston frowned and looked back over his shoulder. Danny prayed with all his might that Flack was standing on the other side of the wooden door. "I wonder who that could be…"

Flack wasn't standing on the other side of the door. "Excuse me, we got a call about a domestic disturbance," one of the uniformed officers said. He held a notebook in his hand. His partner gave the two of them a curious look.

Someone had called the cops on them. Danny was overjoyed to see help standing on the other side of the threshold. Even if he wasn't going to tell them about the abuse they had at least brought an end to it, and that was better than nothing in the long run. But what if word of this got back to Mac? He could tell that the two officers recognized him because he knew who they were; they worked with Flack. His heart stopped. They knew him. They knew Flack. There was no doubt in his mind now that this would get back to Mac. One of the uniformed officers would say something to Flack in passing and he would tell Mac. Danny swallowed somewhat nervously. Everything was spiraling down hill at a fast rate.

"Sorry, we were just having a heated discussion about work, officers," Preston said, telling only half the truth. "I promise we'll keep it down."

The officer on the right had been silent up until now. "Where'd you get that black eye?" he asked, gesturing with his hand.

"Occupational hazard," Danny smiled nervously, adding a shrug. "You guys know how it is; some perps think they're completely innocent."

"Well, as long as you guys promise to keep it down," the lead officer said. "We don't want to have to come back out here."


	14. Strange Relationship

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer:** Violence, slash, language, and angst.

**Author Note: I just want to thank everyone who takes the time to review my stories. :) You people show me that at least some people are willing to read my stories. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Strange Relationship**

He walked into work the next day wondering if there was a storm on the horizon. Preston had left shortly after the officers, a very unhappy look on his face, a threat in his eyes. Danny went to bed a little while later only to find that he couldn't sleep. He spent the night tossing and turning until the blankets were wrapped around him like saran wrap; it took a good ten minutes to free himself from their grip. Everything he did that morning was normal, his routine, but the thoughts in his head weren't the usual things. He wasn't thinking about cases and ways he wanted to spend his days off. Instead he found himself fretting over the unknown, worrying if the world was going to fall apart around him the minute he crossed the threshold at work. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with the questions if they had found out about the call and the visit from the officers. They would want the truth, no more lies, and wouldn't give up until they got it. He knew their work methods by heart.

He shook his head. Worrying about it wouldn't make things better. If they asked he'd just say the first thing that came to mind, no matter how stupid it sounded. They couldn't know the truth. With hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans he strolled down through the reception area and into the heart of the lab, the labyrinth of hallways. If anything he could get lost within them and avoid everyone. If they couldn't find him they couldn't very well ask him questions. He was about to walk passed Mac's office when he heard the boss calling his name. He stopped in mid-step, his right foot in mid-air. For a fleeting moment his heart stopped beating, his throat closed up, and he couldn't breath. This was it; this was the moment he'd been fearing since going to bed the night before.

"Danny," Mac said, coming out of his office.

"Yes Mac?" he asked. He turned to look at his boss, praying all the while that he could keep his emotions under wraps.

"I wanted to see how you were doing at that cold case," Mac asked.

Lost in his own problems Danny had completely forgotten to tell Mac that the evidence led to nothing but dead ends. He mentally kicked himself. Then quickly explained to his superior that the case was once again at a stand still, that there wasn't anything new to work with. Mac thanked him for making an effort and directed him to the Trace lab where he'd be helping Lindsay with evidence from the case she was working with Flack. And like that the conversation was over. Mac returned to his office and the paperwork on his desk and Danny, a little shook up, went in search of Lindsay.

What he found instead was a detective with crossed arms and a frown. The look in Flack's eyes told Danny everything he needed to know; the officers from the night before had spoken to him, they had relayed their call to Flack, knowing full well that he was Danny's friend. Maybe they did it thinking that they were helping him when really they were only making matters worse. It was time to face the music and Danny wanted nothing more to turn tail and run.

"Can I talk to you, Danny?" he asked.

"About what?" Danny was happy to hear that he'd kept the fear out of his voice.

"I had a very interesting conversation with two officers this morning," started Flack. He was interrupted by Lindsay who'd coming running down the hallway only to run into Mac, thus dropping all the papers she had in her hands. Danny figured this was the distraction he needed as they all bent to start picking up the paperwork, all the while Lindsay was talking a mile a minute about blood and DNA and clothing and some guy with a familiar name. Elation filled Danny as he realized how close he'd come to being confronted about something he'd sooner rather forget than talk about.

And all of it was washed away within the space of a moment. He had bent over to pick-up one of the sheets of paper, his shirt sliding a little, exposing a bit of his lower back. When he stood again he noticed that the look on Flack's face had changed; he no longer looked unhappy. He looked scared, worried. Danny took a step back. Flack grabbed him by the wrist. By now both Lindsay and Mac were watching them. Danny prayed that any second now Mac would step in and take over; after all, he was in charge. But the crime lab leader said nothing as Flack hiked up the back of Danny's shirt, exposing the ugly bruise on his back.

Lindsay gasped. Mac's expression was unreadable. Danny swore, tearing himself free of Flack's grasp and stepping back. All his fear quickly boiled over into anger. What gave Flack the right to do what he'd just done? A few choice phrases ran through his mind but he couldn't pick the one he wanted to use. They all seemed appropriate for the situation.

"What the hell happened?" Flack asked, breaking their silence.

"None of your business," Danny spat back.

"You're my friend. That makes it my business."

"Flack, Danny, slow down. This is not the time, nor the place for an argument," interrupted Mac.

Flack glared at Mac. "I was telling Danny before you arrived that I had the most interesting conversation at work. It seems that two of the officers were called out on a domestic disturbance last night. Would you care to hazard a guess as to whose apartment they ended up at?"

They all looked at Danny.

"He was drunk," Danny blurted out, recalling that Preston had used the same excuse. "He came over last night, and he was drunk. He stumbled into me and I got forced against the door. That's all that happened. Sure, we may have had a few heated words but nothing physical happened. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Is that how you got your black eye? A misunderstanding? And what about your bandaged wrist?" Flack fired back.

Mac stepped between them, placing a hand on Danny's chest. "Cool it, Flack. I want you to go to the break room with Lindsay and find out what she's learned about the murder. Danny, I want you in my office. Now."


	15. Insatiable

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, language, angst, and slash.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Insatiable**

Danny fell into one of the empty chairs in Mac's office much the way a kid would when their upset and mad. The storm that had been brewing on the horizon was now threatening to drown him, to drag him under. He heard the door close behind him softly as Mac cut them off from the rest of the world. The simple gesture sent a shock of fear through Danny. When had Mac last closed is door? He usually left it open for them, an open invitation to come and talk whenever they need it. Now the glass door was shut tight, a warning to everyone outside that they were not welcome. It never ceased to amaze Danny how a day could go from bad to worse in a mere matter of seconds, with the simple exchange of words. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly, his knuckles turning white from the effort.

Mac perched on the end of his desk, opting not to sit behind it. He wanted Danny to see him as the friends he knew they were, not in his role as the boss. He wanted to come across as non-threatening, someone who would listen and understand, much the way he had that night with Flack. As that memory crossed his mind he shivered. He'd been horrified and scared to see the detective sitting there, the loss of hope written clearly across his face. It hadn't taken long for Flack to breakdown and explain the torment that he'd been going through. And now, as Mac sat there studying Danny he felt the detective's pain, felt the waves of emotion. Danny was falling apart right before them and none of them could do anything about it. They couldn't help him without knowing what the problem was.

"Back there," Mac started, his hands clasped in the front. "I don't like to see my scientists arguing. I also don't like them keeping secrets but I understand the need for privacy; we all strive to retain our privacy day to day in a world were it's being exploited. And I'm not going to push. I want to make that perfectly clear. But Flack made a few valid points, Danny."

"So I've had a run of bad luck. Last time I checked it wasn't the end of the world," Danny said, managing to keep most of the anger and betrayal out of his voice.

"That may be, but lately it seems to have gotten worse, and all of it started after you started seeing Preston," Mac pointed out.

"I told you. He was drunk. Nothing else happened, Mac," Danny said. He found it hard to look Mac in the eye but knew that he had to if he wanted his boss to believe him. The only problem was that people said the eyes were the window to the soul. Mac would know for sure that he was lying. "The black eye I got while working and I fell the other day in my apartment. I explained it all to Flack. Though now I don't know why I even bothered."

"You want to hear my theory?"

Danny chewed his bottom lip. The anger had dissipated to a more controllable level. "Fire away."

"I think you're afraid of the truth. I think you realize that something is wrong and that you need outside help; you just don't know how to ask for it without looking weak," Mac explained. "That's why you were so eager to explain away your injuries to Flack. There are two things wrong with your story though. The allege purse snatching that led to your black eye never happened. And your wrist, you told Flack one thing after already having told Adam another. Like I said, I'm not going to push but I'm not going to take the lies, Danny."

"If you're not going to push then why I am here?"

"Because I need you to understand that I'm your friend. I care about you. Everyone in this lab cares about you and we're worried. I wanted a chance to tell you that I'm hear if, and when, you decide to stop lying to us and yourself," Mac told him. "I'm always here to listen."

"I don't want to talk."

"The time will come."

"Can I go?"

Mac sighed in frustration. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Danny glared at him. He put up a hand. "Not as punishment. You said yourself that the case I assigned you was a stand still and I really have nothing else to give you. And you'll have to forgive me for being reluctant to put you on the same case as Lindsay and Flack."

"Whatever," Danny muttered on his way out the door. Mac watched him go, a look of worry on his face. He didn't like the road Danny was currently traveling down. He was beginning to believe Flack that Preston was up to no good, maybe even hurting Danny. But he didn't want to step in unless absolutely necessary. He knew that cases of abuse had to be treated with gloves; the wrong move could send everything blowing up in their faces. That was the last thing he wanted.

Danny returned home. He felt like shit. On his way out of the lab he had seen Lindsay and Flack conversing with Hawkes. Stella, no doubt, had stepped into Mac's office the minute he had left. They were all talking about him behind his back, these supposed friends of his. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the fake wood paneling in the elevator. He knew that he wouldn't be going to work the next day. What point would there in returning? By then everyone in the lab would have heard of his problems. They'd all look at him like he was some exotic fish behind glass in an aquarium. He didn't want to face them. As far as he was concerned he never wanted to see them again.

And he didn't understand why.

They were only trying to look out for him because they cared for him. He understood that. But he still couldn't find the courage to tell them what was going on. Maybe because there was a part of him that still loved Preston, despite everything he'd done. Hard as it was to believe there was good inside the cop, something that many obviously didn't see. Everyone had downfalls. Nobody was perfect. So what gave them the right to judge Preston and their relationship?

He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his door. He remembered vividly how it felt to be thrown back against the panel of wood, the doorknob digging into his back. He inserted the key, unlocking the door. He was going to shut it behind him when it was forced open by Preston. Danny was surprised to see the cop so early in the day. He should have been at work but he wasn't even wearing his uniform. A knot began to form in the pit of Danny's stomach. Something wasn't right. As that thought crossed his mind he saw Preston swing his fist and all was soon black.


	16. I Miss You

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, language, and slash.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: I Miss You**

A week passed. Danny remained in his apartment, hidden from the world, a lost seagull adrift in the storm-raged ocean. He kept the door securely locked, the curtains pulled over his windows to keep out the city. After two days he unplugged his phone and turned his cell phone on silent. In the age of technology he found a way to let go, a way to hide and not be bothered. For he didn't want anyone to see him or speak to him. As far as he was concerned the world didn't matter anymore. He was lost and could not be found, and the simple fact that he understood that made things a bit easier to bear. He ignored the forty-six voice mail messages and missed calls on his cell phone. He didn't care. He neglected to open the door to anyone, even going so far as to pile stuff in front of the doorway so that no one could break in. He wanted the world to leave him alone but try as he might they would not go away. They never went away. And every time the phone rang, every time someone knocked on his door, he felt the constricting pain in his chest. It made it hard to breath. He would gasp for air, falling to the floor with his hands on his head, tears threatening to break through; sometimes they did. He hated it and wanted it to go away. He just wanted everything to go away. Including himself. He wanted to be gone, non-existent, to fade into the background until there was nothing left but a speck of dust. The desire to disappear grew, it festered until it became nearly unbearable and he had to act. He had to do something.

"Have you heard from Danny?" Flack asked as he strolled into Mac's office. No knock, no way of announcing himself, just intruding on the leader of the crime lab. "Please tell me you've heard from him."

Mac was standing behind his desk watching a report on the news. He switched off the console and turned to look at the agitated detective. Slowly he shook his head. "I've been calling every day, nearly every hour. He doesn't answer, Flack. His cell phone is still on, still in the area but he won't answer. And his home phone-"

"Is disconnected, I know," Flack said, massaging the back of his neck. "Doesn't this call for some kind of emergency action?"

"Like what?" Stella asked. She walked into the room with Lindsay and Hawkes right behind her. "We've all been by his place once or twice, maybe more. He doesn't answer the door. For all we know he took a vacation. It would explain why none of us have seen him. He called in sick at the beginning of the week. Things have been a bit testy here, maybe he figured time away from everything would set things right."

"He should have told someone," Flack said with more anger than he meant to. He apologized.

"We're all worried, Flack," stated Mac. "And I thought about the vacation angle. I even called Lieutenant Caine in Miami to see if maybe he paid them visit. They haven't seen him but promised to keep an eye out in case he did head that way."

"His apartment has all the answers," offered Hawkes. "Either he went on vacation, met with foul play, or he's just holed up away from the world. Either way, his apartment has the answers."

"What do you suggest I do?" Mac inquired. "I'm not going to go charging into the building and break down his door."

"Why not?" Flack questioned.

"Because that wouldn't accomplish anything, would it?" Mac explained, a spark in his eyes. He was just as worried about Danny as the others but he knew that there were laws that even they had to follow. And there was no justifiable reason for them to break into Danny's apartment. Maybe if they had some sort of proof that said Officer Preston was a bad cop or put Danny's life endanger. But they didn't have anything like that. "If Danny has decided to cut himself off from the world breaking into his apartment might cause undo stress. It could send him right over the edge. He could very well hurt himself."

Flack walked toward the door. "I don't care," he bellowed. "If he hurts himself I'll be there to help him. I can't take sitting around and wondering anymore. I have to know if he's okay."

Danny stood before the mirror, his eyes looking at his reflection but not seeing the person he knew that he once was. Instead of the strong law enforcement officer bent on saving the world he saw a broken and abused victim of the world. At least his black eye had healed leaving no lasting traces. And his wrist was no longer sore, the bruises now faint reminders of the argument with Preston. That evidence was gone but other pieces remained. Like the ugly bruise along his jaw bone; it matched the one on the small of his back, on that one was well on its way in healing. The one along his jaw was still that angry red and purple mixture. Even after a week. The eyes that looked back at him weren't curious and assured. They were dead and vacant. Bits and pieces of his life flaked away, his eyes windows to a soul that was entombed in confusion. He understood that Preston was somewhat responsible for everything, for every mark and the loss of innocence that he'd never really had to begin with. But he found that he did not understand so much more. Preston hadn't lied to him about hitting his head. He'd felt the dry blood along the back of his skull, had washed it away in the shower. All of these problems, these reminders, washed over him, suffocating him. He threw the first solid object he could get his hands on. It broke the mirror with an explosion of shattering glass. Tiny shards flew at him and he didn't care. He slid to the floor, tears flowing from his eyes, glass crunching under the weight of his body. The bruises were nothing. He could handle them. The cut on the back of his head would heal. It was all trivial. But the loss of memory…the loss memory terrified him.

Flack heard the glass as it shattered, his heart jumping into his throat. He crossed the distance between the elevator and Danny's door in record timing. He did not know what was going on behind the door but he would find out. He'd never forgive himself if Danny was hurt. He reached the door and twisted the knob, only to find it locked. Flack beat on the door with his open palm, making a ruckus. What if Danny was inside hurting himself? All that Flack could see in his mind was Danny and shards of glass covered in blood. He knew the investigator well but that did not mean anything. He hadn't even known Danny dated men. Though he was pretty sure Danny was not the type to commit suicide there was this little nagging voice that kept reminding him that he'd been making all kinds of new discoveries about his friend.

"Danny!" he yelled, hoping that the sound of his voice would stop his friend from doing whatever it was that he was doing behind the closed and locked door. "Danny, open the door. Please. Open the door!"

All he got in response was silence.

He felt his heart shattering. Felt it breaking into a million pieces all over again. Tears sprang into his eyes, coursing down his cheeks. He felt the ground underneath him giving 'way as he beat against the door over and over again, praying that Danny would open the door and save him from himself. He eventually gave up, resting his forehead against the wood and pleading in a tired, almost silent voice for Danny to open the door. By now he was picturing the worst case scenario in his mind. He had half a mind to break down the door but couldn't find within himself the strength to do it; all the emotions draining the very life from his body.

He heard someone call his name and turned to find Mac standing at the end of the hallway, a worried expression on his face. He began to walk toward Flack. "Flack-"

The detective cut him off. "He won't open the door, Mac. I heard the sound of breaking glass and I…He has to open the door, Mac. He has to…" Flack didn't care that he was sobbing so openly in front of the leader of the crime lab. They had been friends for years. Mac had even saved his life when they'd been caught in an explosion. Had it not been for the former Military man's quick thinking Flack would not have lived.

Mac placed a comforting hand on Flack's arm. "Come on, Flack. I need to get you out of here before more of the tenants complain about the noise." Mac kept his voice gentle, friendly.

"I can't," Flack shook his head. "Not without knowing….He has to open the damned door!"

"He's okay," Mac said quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

"What?" Flack said surprised, then frowned in suspicion when he realized that Mac would not look him in the eyes. "What the hell are you saying?"

"The neighbors called in the noise complaints, Flack. On my way over here I got a text message from Danny." Mac paused, tying to think of the best way to say what needed to be said. There was no easy way to break the news to Flack. "He asked me to come get you, Flack. He wants-"

"He sent you to come get me?" Flack felt the beginnings of anger.

Mac flipped open his cell phone and after a second handed it to the detective. Flack saw for himself that what Mac said was true. Danny wanted the detective to go, to leave him alone. He felt what was left of him melting away as he tried to understand what Danny was saying. The man he loved, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, even if it just meant being friends, wanted nothing to do with him. Flack didn't want to believe. He couldn't believe it. And yet, there it was on the screen, the message sent from Danny's phone. Flack's hand slid slowly down the door as he stood there defeated. Mac placed a hand on his shoulder and directed him down the hall, glancing over his shoulder at Danny's door, wondering if his friend realized what he was doing to the detective.


	17. Good Enough

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, language, and slash.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Good Enough**

After another day or so, he'd long since lost count, Danny found himself walking down the streets of the bustling city, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. He couldn't take staying locked away anymore. The isolation that he so desperately sought had began to grate on his nerves and drive him crazy. He wanted to get out and see people, maybe partake in conversation. But where would he be able to do that without anyone questioning him about the bruise along his jaw? He couldn't very well go see his friends. They would know he was lying and that would make things uncomfortable. Not to mention, since he'd sent Flack away no one had bothered to come by his place. Sure he wouldn't have answered the door but it would have been nice to know they still cared. The minute that doubtful thought crossed his mind he mentally kicked himself. Of course they still cared. They always cared. They were his friends, after all.

They weren't the problem.

He was.

He knew that what Preston was doing was wrong, that he shouldn't let it happen. But that was easier said than done. In his career he had seen a lot of cases of abuse end up with someone dying. Usually the victim. And he didn't want that to happen. If he told the others they would promise to protect him, to keep him safe. However he knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of them slipped up and he got his comeuppance. It happened all the time. He could see it clearly in his mind. They would keep an eye on him, as would Preston. And the beat cop would wait for that one moment when Danny found himself alone. Then he'd be hurt and one of his friends would feel guilty. He couldn't have that happening. He didn't want their pain on his conscience any more than it already was. If only he could return to work without them asking questions.

And as if on the wings of a prayer a drunken man came stumbling out of bar and right into Danny.

Danny apologized, mumbling under his breath, even though it wasn't his fault. The guy, the alcohol having gone to his brain and marring his inhibitions, would hear none of it. He was mad that Danny was so careless that he'd walk into him. His words slurred, he told Danny that he was careless and how rude he was. Once again Danny apologized, then he turned to walk away. But the guy grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Danny felt the drunken man's fist connect with his jaw. Where he was already bruised. As he fell to his ass on the cement sidewalk he couldn't help thinking just how lucky he'd gotten. He rubbed the sore area of his jaw, trying in vain not to laugh because the situation really wasn't all that funny. And he didn't want to look crazy.

"Hey buddy, maybe you should walk off your liquid lunch," a man in a business suit said. Danny noticed that the briefcase-bearing man was trying to be a good Samaritan and get the drunken guy to leave. But Danny had other ideas.

"Actually," he said, climbing to his feet, "if you'd be willing to keep an eye on the guy I'd like to arrest him." He pulled his badge from one of his back pockets, happy that he'd remembered to grab it off the coffee table before leaving. "This man just assaulted an officer and he's going to spend some sobering time in jail."

Danny placed a quick call to the precinct before reading the man his rights. He would have handcuffed the guy had he thought to grab his cuffs. Unfortunately they were in his locker back in the crime lab. The good Samaritan stuck around to help Danny keep tabs on the drunken fool until a black-and-white pulled up along the curb. With relief Danny handed the guy over to a uniformed officer. He'd been afraid they'd send Flack or that Flack would some how find out about the call and show up. He now had a logical excuse for the bruise on his jaw but that didn't mean that he was ready to confront anyone about it. No, he found that he wasn't sure he even wanted to go into work like he'd been planning. It might have had something to do with the way the uniformed officer looked at him. No doubt he'd been the talk of the precinct lately. He thanked the businessman for his help and was about to turn and head back to his apartment when he saw a vehicle that he recognized pulling-up behind the black-and-white as it pulled away. He swallowed nervously. The dark colored sports utility vehicle was one the crime lab used. And he could clearly see Mac behind the wheel.

He watched as his boss climbed out of the vehicle and walked toward him. The emotions inside of Mac, if there were any, were not readable on his face and that worried Danny. Was his boss going to read him the riot act for being out of work? Did he even still have a job? He tried to formulate a conversation in his mind within seconds so that he'd have his answers ready but he knew that when it came to Mac there was no telling what the crime lab leader would say or do. Sometimes he thought like an officer, other times like a scientist and yet still, even like the Marine that he used to be. Things would go the way they would go and Danny knew he had no choice but to stand where he was and wait for the inevitable.

"Nice bruise," Mac started off with, stepping onto the sidewalk and stopping before Danny.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, drunk people." He hoped that he sounded as off-handed as he wanted to be. Meanwhile he felt like he was going to throw-up right there on the spot.

"It's nice to see you out of your apartment, Daniel," Mac said, getting right to the point, his voice every note of serious.

"I'm guessing that you want to discuss that, huh?" Danny felt himself smile sheepishly.

"Not here," Mac stated. "Back at my office. We'll get some ice for that bruise."

Reluctantly Danny followed Mac to the SUV and got in on the passenger side. The entire ride back to the lab was spent in silence as he tried to think of something to say, anything that would explain his absence. He was worried about what Mac would say or do. What was his boss thinking? He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the seat as he tried to figure out how he'd let his life spiral so far out of control. All too soon the car came to a stop in front of the multi-story building that he spent so much of his life in. Holding his breath he followed after his boss like a lost puppy dog down the halls of the lab. He was afraid that he'd run into one of the others or even worse, that he'd see Flack. He had no words to say to the detective. He had no words to say to his boss.

Mac perched on his desk as Danny took one of the extra chairs. "Do you want to explain your absence?"

Danny chewed his bottom lip. He blurted out the first conceivable story he could think of. "Sorry, Mac, I really am. Preston came over and cooked dinner. Unfortunately something must not have agreed with my system because I've had a horrible case of food poisoning this past week. I hardly got out of bed."

"Is that so?" Mac said, his voice calm and cool. "Flack told me that he heard the sound of breaking glass. Do you care to explain that? And the reason you unplugged your phone and refused to answer your cell?"

"I didn't want to talk to anyone because I was throwing up so frequently. I felt it would have been rude to…well…And the glass was an accident. I stumbled into something and it broke. No biggie. I really am sorry, Mac." Danny thought that the lie was pretty convincing. It all made perfect sense to him and it was plausible. That was the best part.

"You're lying," Mac said to him. "Danny, you may be a good detective, one of the best that I have, but your lying needs work. You look too healthy for some who's been sick for a week and as you've said yourself, throwing up so often. Your color isn't pale, you don't appear to have lost any weight and that bruise on your jaw? That wasn't something you got today because some drunken man bumped into you and started throwing punches. I'm an expert when it comes to evidence, Daniel. That bruise is at least a week old."

Danny didn't know what to say.

"For some reason you feel the need to hide whatever it is that's going on in your life. Though I have a pretty good idea what it is I promise that I'll keep my distance. For the time being," Mac remarked. "However, I expect to see you spending time doing the job you are paid to do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Danny muttered.


	18. I Can't Ever Get Enough of You

**Title:** Laying Down With Dogs

**Dislcaimer: **Angst, violence, language and slash.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: I Can't Ever Get Enough of You**

Mac sent him to help Lindsay with the case she was currently working with Flack. However, Danny had completely forgotten that the two of them were working the case together so he was taken aback when he walked into the Trace lab and saw Flack listening to Lindsay as she explained how something worked scientifically. He stood there in the doorway trying to decide if he should bolt or just suck it up. Both of them were going to ask him about the bruise, chances are they'd be just like Mac and know he was lying. But what else could he do? He'd been forewarned. If he slipped up on the job Mac was going to send him packing and neither one of them wanted that. He sighed. Life had gotten so complicated. His sigh drew the attention of his friends. Lindsay saw him first and her jaw dropped open. Flack, who had his back to the door, looked over his shoulder to see what had surprised Lindsay. Danny watched the light go out of Flack's eyes and it made him feel even worse. He swallowed nervously as an awkward silence settled in the room.

Lindsay broke it first by putting down the sheet of paper in her hand and crossing the room with a smile on her face. "Danny, it's good to see you." She hugged him, rubbing her hand up and down his back. He hugged her back because there was little else he could do. "We've all been so worried about you. Are you feeling better? Get over that nasty sickness or whatever it was that you had?"

"Stop pretending," Flack said, his voice on the edge of yelling. "You don't honestly believe that he was sick. You know just as well as I do that it was a cover for something else. And my guess is that Danny won't be telling us how he got that nasty looking bruise."

"For your information I was punched by a drunk on the sidewalk earlier today," Danny snapped, not meaning to. But he couldn't take Flack's attitude towards him. The once friendly and loveable detective had changed so much since learning about Preston. Danny didn't like the new Flack. Of course, he didn't like the new Danny either.

"Lindsay, if you need me for anything, let me know," was all that Flack had to say before he left. Walking right past them without even bothering to look at Danny. The door closed quietly behind him.

Lindsay took Danny by the hand and led him over to the table. "Don't worry about him. He's just been having a bad week. One of the officers got shot by some guy tripping out on drugs. Took a bullet to the thigh so he'll be okay but Flack…"

"You're making excuses for him. I never thought I'd see the day," Danny spoke.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'll be honest with you, Danny. This past week has been really hard on all of us. No one knew if you were okay or if something terrible had happened to you. It was scary. Not to mention it left the rest of us with so much work because we were picking up your slack," she smiled. "You can bet your ass that I'm going to make you do all the grunt work."

"Gee, thanks, Lindsay."

The next two hours was spent going over the case and working with the evidence. Danny was all caught up and when he had a moment of peace he realized that he was actually happy to be at work. He missed doing his job, missed trying to solve the puzzle. How could he have locked himself away in that apartment for a week? The world had been going on around him like he wasn't even there and he'd missed so much. Of course, the good mood was quickly squished by a cloud of guilt. Not only had he been keeping himself away from the work he loved but he'd been making his friends suffer. He'd put Mac in a sticky situation and counted himself lucky to still have his job. He made a promise to himself to work harder than ever to make it up to all of them. He wanted to be the old Danny and he was going to try like hell to make it happen. Step one was apologizing to Flack. He sighed, removing his lab coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Lindsay as she looked up from her microscope.

"There's something I need to do," he simply stated.

She smiled. "Took you long enough."

He didn't even want to speculate how she knew what he was planning to do. He'd given up trying to understand that womanly logic. Hanging his coat by the door he took off down the hallway toward reception. He needed to find Flack and chances were the detective had gone back to the precinct. He was passing by Mac's office when he noticed that his boss was vacant from the room but Flack was sitting in one of the chairs that faced the desk, and the window that looked out onto the city. His heart nearly stopped. He'd been formulating a plan in his mind and now that he'd actually found Flack he wasn't sure he could go through with it. He stopped dead in his tracks, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't chicken out now," Lindsay said softly behind him. She had followed him involuntarily, seeking out Mac and ending up in the same place. "He doesn't bite."

"I don't know. Maybe I should just keep working the case. Leave this until later," he said, turning to leave.

She placed a hand on his chest. "Uh uh, no way. You're going to march your ass in their and say what needs to be said. If I have to work this case with the two of you not talking I think I'll tear my hair out. Do you want me to be bald, Danny?"

"No."

"Then go talk to him," she said, giving him a shove toward the door of Mac's office.

He sighed. Then walked into the office and cleared his throat. Flack looked over his shoulder, probably expecting Mac from the look on his face. He frowned when he realized that it was Danny. "Stalking me now?"

"I wanted to apologize," Danny blurted out.

Flack raised his eyebrows in surprise but the fire of anger refused to leave his blue eyes. "Apologies don't make things better, Danny. Not when they're as fucked up as this."

"Why is this fucked up? What has happened between the two of us that our friendship is starting to suffer?"

"You know full well what it is," Flack smirked.

"It's Preston, isn't it? What do you have against my dating a guy, Flack? I could have sworn that we had this conversation once already. You told me that you were fine with it."

Flack nodded. "You're right, we did have this conversation before and I did tell you that I was fine with you seeing a guy. Danny, I don't care who you sleep with, that's your choice to make. I care a hell of a lot about you and you're my friend, though it may not seem like it to you. I want you to be safe, Danny."

"I am safe."

"No, you are not."

"Flack-"

"Don't," Flack said flatly. "I think for the time being it would just be best if we didn't work together." Flack got up from the chair and walked out the door, nearly colliding with Lindsay and Mac who were holding a meeting in the hallway. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to them. He should have been happy to see Danny, and part of him was, but that part of him was also crying out. Seeing that bruise terrified him. He had a pretty good feeling as to what was going on. And as much as he feared for Danny's safety he felt that it would truly be better if they didn't spend any time together. Seeing his friend like this only made the pain inside his heart worse.


	19. Like It Or Not

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, language, and slash.

**Author Note: **Do you mind that I reply to your reviews...?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Like it or Not**

They sat in the breakroom talking amongst themselves. Lindsay was talking to Stella about things that girls talk about. Meanwhile Hawkes and Sid were trading secrets and techniques on doing autopsies, and even discussing some of the more bizarre cases they'd worked in their respective careers. The only one not talking was Flack. He sat across the table from Hawkes but instead of joining in on the conversation he sat there brooding. It was the end of the day and they'd all worked hard. They should have been out of work and heading home or out to a bar or wherever it was that each one of them went to relax and unwind after a day of blood and murder. But Mac had called them together for a meeting. He had told Stella to spread the word, that they were all to meet in the breakroom for an important impromptu meeting. He then called Flack down at the precinct. Ten minutes had passed before Mac opened the door to join them. He closed the door behind him and took the chair at the end of the table. All recreational conversation ceased.

"What is this all about, Mac?" Hawkes asked.

"I bet it's about Danny," Stella offered.

"That is precisely what this meeting is about," Mac confirmed. "As I'm sure, you've all seen Danny with bruises here and there, and I know for a fact that you're all aware of his recent absence." They nodded their heads. "Knowing the bunch of you I assume that you have questions and speculations that you would like to share. So do it now because after today the lot of you will be pretending that nothing is wrong, that all is normal and as it should be."

"How long does food poisoning last?" Stella asked.

Hawkes looked at Sid. The coroner motioned with his hand that it was okay if Hawkes answered the question. "Most symptoms last two to three days. If they get worse then seeing a doctor should be at the top of the list. Very few people realize that it can kill if it gets too severe."

"So if Danny had food poisoning for a week he'd be pretty sick?"

Hawkes nodded. "Or he'd at least look like he's been sick. Food poisoning can rapidly dehydrate a person. In severe cases, like let's say he contracted botulism, he'd experience dizzy spells and blurred vision along with the normal symptoms of food poisoning. Many people also don't realize that food poisoning is often mistaken for appendicitis."

"I just don't see Danny getting sick like that," Lindsay voiced. "He's a scientist. He knows the risks of bad food and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let food spoil or put himself in the position to get sick."

"He could have eaten out somewhere," Sid said, putting in his two cents. "Restaurants are notorious for causing food poisoning."

"Stop it," Flack said in a flat voice. "We all know that Danny wasn't sick. He just wanted to hide that bruise from us. He told me that he got punched this morning by a drunken fool. I checked, and it may have happened but I don't believe that bruise was received from a single punch. I've been called to a lot of fights and I know what it looks like when someone gets beat up."

"You're right, of course," said Mac, joining the conversation. "The bruise is at least a week old. The fact that he got hit this morning just gave him a logical alibi."

"So why aren't we doing anything to help him?" Flack growled in anger. "The statistics in abuse cases are pretty high with the victim ending up dead. Every one of us knows what is going on but none of us has done a thing about it. I feel like you guys are keeping me chained to the floor. You don't let me search files on Preston, or even talk about him to fellow officers. I'm not allowed to confront him or bring up the subject with Danny. You've got my hands tied and I want to know why, dammit!"

Mac put a hand on his shoulder. "We all feel the frustration, Flack. You are not alone. However, there are valid reasons for doing what we're doing."

"Yeah? I'd like to hear them."

"If you kept asking questions about Preston, investigating him, you'd be drawing attention to yourself. You'd also be saying that you realize something is wrong," Stella explained. "And chances are, if you confront Preston about what he's allegedly doing to Danny then he'll go home and take his anger out on Danny. It's typical behavior for an abuser. It gives them a sense of control."

"Then I'll take Danny and keep him safe until you guys put Preston behind bars. Hell, maybe I'll just go arrest the bastard now," Flack said in anger.

"You can't," Mac told him. "I can't. None of us can do anything about Preston. He has a clean record. And in this line of work there are many explanations to how Danny got his bruises. Face it, none of us can make a move until Danny is willing to come clean about what is really happening. Until then our hands are tied."

------------------------------------------------

Another shitty day come and gone. Danny wanted to sit in his apartment and watch the game, just relax and unwind after a trying day. But even though he was sitting on his couch and the television was on, he was anything but relaxed. He felt that at any moment he would jump out of his skin. Nervous energy that sent his mind racing. He fidgeted, shifting his weight from one side to the other. He idly flipped channels. After an hour had passed he realized that he was actually waiting for the other shoe to drop. He'd been out of his apartment. His name would show up in a report because of the altercation that happened that morning. It was only a matter of time until there was a knock at his door. He chewed his bottom lip, thinking that maybe the best thing would be leaving, getting away and going somewhere he'd be safe. But where could he go? Flack was mad at him and he didn't want to bother Lindsay or Stella. They had troubles of their own and didn't need to deal with his. He could always run to Mac or maybe even Hawkes. He stood, knowing that anywhere was better than his apartment where he felt caged in; sitting in a trap waiting to be eaten alive. He shuddered.

He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and left his apartment behind without any particular destination in mind. He walked the streets of New York City, his hands in his pockets, his eyes trained on the people around him. He liked to watch people. None of them realized how much of their life they gave away with simple gestures, the style of dress they wore, the way they carried themselves; he understood human behavior and could tell so many things about a person without ever talking to them. The people he worked with were the same way and yet not a one of them seemed to realize he was drowning and in need of a helping hand. His thoughts were worrying, dark and lonely. He was terrified that he was falling into an abyss that he'd never climb out of again.

With a shake of his head he tried to chase away his worries and just enjoy being alive. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was just around the corner, hovering on the horizon. The trepidation that was growing his stomach made him sick, made him feel like he was going to throw-up or pass out. He hated it and wished that it would go away. He just wanted to be free of all the negativity, go back to being as carefree as he could allow himself to be. Hell, at the moment he was even finding that dealing with the Tanglewood Boys sounded better than seeing Preston again. And then he had an idea.

----------------------------------------------------

Adam stood outside the small café, checking his watch every few seconds. He began to think that Lindsay wasn't going to show. They'd made a plan to meet here after work as the sun set. Flack was already inside waiting. The detective seemed to be in a dark mood, though to be honest, Adam didn't really know him all that well. But over the last few days they'd been spending more and more time together. Adam and Lindsay had bonded over troubled pasts and when she asked him if it would be okay to start inviting Flack to hangout with them he'd been more than happy to agree. He loved his job, the people he worked with and what he did, so he figured getting to know Flack beyond the badge would be good. And for the most part it had been. But things seemed off this evening and it bothered him. He didn't want to deal with the brooding detective on his own. For the umpteenth time he checked his watch. She was five minutes late. When he looked up he saw Danny walking down the sidewalk in his direction, a look of concentration clouding his features. Adam heard all the rumors running rampant in the lab; hell, it was hard not to hear them. Seeing the bruise that Danny wore sent an icy chill down his spine. He'd seen marks like that before. Bullies. He hated bullies.

And he remembered how much he wanted someone to reach out to him when things got nasty. He never found that comfort when he needed it most.

"Hey, Danny," he called, keeping his voice light. He liked Danny, always had. The two of them seemed to get along pretty good. And Adam had missed seeing him the last few days.

The investigator looked at him. A smile formed on his lips but it was clearly forced. "Adam, what are you doing out here? I thought you lived on the other side of the city."

"I have a standing date with Lindsay once a week at this café. Unfortunately she seems to be running late this evening," Adam explained. Maybe he could make Danny talk; maybe he could get something out of the investigator. He knew how abuse cases worked. He knew that without Danny's willingness to testify or even admit to the abuse that Preston would continue to go free. It was hard to pin a crime on an officer with an outstanding record when there was no evidence. He wanted Danny to confess but then he had a better idea. "So Lindsay tells me that you're helping her with the evidence on the case she's working. You guys find anything interesting? The stuff she sent to me didn't pan out, completely dead end."

For a moment Danny seemed unaware of what Adam had said. And that's what Adam had been hoping for. All week Danny had been listening to people who gave advice on a subject they thought they understood. They questioned him on his bruises, frowned when he lied to them to hide the truth, and then pretended that everything was okay. As much as he wanted Danny to talk he knew that sometimes it was better to talk about normal things.

"I'm sorry, Adam," apologized Danny. "I've had my head in the clouds and after the day I've had I'm not sure I'll be working with Lindsay anymore."

"That's a shame. You two make a good team," Adam said. "This may seem a bit sudden but are you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Why?" Danny asked.

Adam recognized the look on Danny's face; mistrust and fear. He'd seen it so many times. "Because I haven't really seen you around much. I thought maybe we could play a game of basketball or something."

That got a different response from the investigator. He raised in eyebrow in obvious surprise. "You play basketball?"

"Sure, doesn't everyone?"

"Okay. Saturday, just name the time and place," Danny said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing Saturday?" a voice interrupted.

Adam watched as Danny reacted to the sound of the voice. He not only stood up straighter, but the relief in his eyes was quickly replaced with fear, and his muscles were tensed, ready to move if needed. Adam looked at the new guy and pegged him for the abuser. All the signs were there. He'd never met Preston before but hated the man on the spot. The guy gave off bad vibes. How could Danny end up in such a situation? Adam knew though, that it wasn't always easy to tell and it was even harder to get away.

"Adam and I are going to catch up, play some basketball, that's all," Danny explained, his voice flat, free of all emotion.

"Oh, I thought maybe we would spend Saturday together," Preston pouted. "I haven't seen you in over a week, since you got sick. I've missed you, Danny."

Adam made sure that he got in the next sentence. "Hey, it's okay. Maybe another time, then," he said smoothly. He didn't want Danny to feel bad about backing out and the absolute last thing he wanted was for Danny to make Preston mad.

"Yeah, another time," Danny said, the light in his eyes gone.

"Come on Danny, let's go have some dinner and catch-up," Preston said, taking Danny by the arm and directing him away from Adam. Danny didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

The sun had set but Adam remained where he stood, rooted to the ground by feelings he'd thought had long since left behind. He wanted more than anything to help free Danny of the oppressive situation but knew that Danny had to be the one to make the first move. The CSI knew that, had to know that, and he still seemed reluctant to make that move. Adam understood. It could be hard. The fear of knowing it would anger the abuser and worrying what sort of hell that anger would bring. He sighed. Someone stepped up beside him.

"Was that Danny?" Lindsay asked her voice soft.

"Yep, and Preston."

"You met the slime ball?"

"I don't like him, Lindsay," Adam said, turning to her. "The signs are all there."

She placed a hand on his arm. "Maybe you can help him. I hadn't thought about it before but you've been there before. You know more about this than the rest of us. I say we go inside and brainstorm. Maybe you can get Danny to confess. The sooner we get rid of Preston the better of everyone will be."

"The better off Danny will be."


	20. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**Title:** Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: The Heart Wants What it Wants**

He sat there brooding. He'd been in a funk the last few days and couldn't find the means to free himself of the oppressive darkness. He hated feeling like such shit when he knew for a fact that there were people across the globe having much more worse days than him. But none of them could help him feel better. Another week had gone by and they still weren't any closer to getting Danny away from Preston. By all rights he should have been happy. After all, Danny had been into work every day of the week and almost seemed like his old self, laughing and making jokes with the rest of them. Everybody seemed to have changed, reverting back to the way things had been before Preston. It was almost like nothing was going on behind the scenes. That was what bothered Flack the most. They all put on their masks and pretended things were fine while he sat in the dark corner waiting for the inevitable. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Danny showed up at work with a new bruise or maybe even with a broken bone. It sickened him to see them acting so normal; the calm before the storm.

He wanted to yell at them for sitting around the lab and going about their daily lives like Preston never happened. At the same time he wished that he could be the same. He wanted to return to the person he'd once been. He wanted to be able to spend time with his best friend without all the nagging questions and accusations bouncing around in his head. It turned out that he was one of those people that always wanted something to change in his life and the minute he did he found himself longing for the old ways. He was more than willing to go back to sitting around the precinct with nothing to do but love Danny from afar if it meant that Preston would vanish into thin air. Unfortunately that was never going to happen. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and tried to get up the energy to focus on the tasks at hand before he jeopardized his job. He began to gather his things to leave when Mac walked into the room.

"Flack," he said in surprise. "Doesn't the precinct have a break room?"

The detective smiled but there wasn't any feeling in it. "Yeah, but I'm tired of listening to the guys talk. I wanted to sit somewhere in silence and I know you guys are usually to busy to take breaks. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Mac said. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Lindsay said something about Adam being a good choice in getting Danny to talk. What do you think about that?"

"To be honest with you, Mac, I'm not sure why either one of them thinks that," Flack admitted. They had told him of their plan when they'd had dinner not too long ago but he still didn't understand the reasoning behind it. He didn't really know Adam all that well. "But whatever works, I don't care who gets him to talk as long as he does it."

"How are you holding up?"

"Ha, I'm not," Flack said, his voice dry. "I sit around all day trying to figure out a way to return things to normal and I haven't gotten a lick of work done all week. He seems to be fine now but you know as well as I do that it's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose."

Mac nodded. "Until then we have to let Danny know that we're there for him, Flack. And that means you, too. I'm thinking of putting you on the case he's currently working with Hawkes. Do you think you'll be able to handle that?"

"I can try."

"That's all I ask," Mac said as he headed for the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder at the detective. "The heart wants what it wants, Flack, and it's impossible to change that. I know it's hard to wait but your chance will come."

------------------------------------------

Danny checked his watch. It was ten minutes to noon and he had somewhere to be. He looked across the table at Hawkes, who was studying a slide under the microscope. They'd been working on the case of the murdered dancer all week and neither one of them was closer to knowing what happened. One minute the evidence pointed to one person and the next it said it was someone else. It was mind boggling and not to mention very frustrating. That morning they had decided to go over every shred of evidence again, little by little. They figured it would be best if one of them checked something and then they swapped work to see if the results were the same. They still weren't getting anywhere.

"Is it okay if I break for lunch? I promised someone that I would meet them," Danny asked, wondering if Hawkes would be upset with him ducking out of work for lunch and not inviting him.

The former coroner looked up. "Nah, go ahead. I think I'm going to finish with this slide and see if Lindsay wants to do something for lunch. Have fun. Just make sure you aren't late in getting your ass back here. I'm not doing all your work for you." He flashed Danny a friendly smile to let him know that everything was okay.

Danny wasted no time in escaping the confines of the lab. With the glass walls he often felt like he was under constant watch. And after the way everyone had been acting this week he felt like he was going to lose his mind. They were all acting normal; agreeing and disagreeing with him, joking with him, asking for his advice on things. He hated it. None of them appeared to care in the least that he was still trying to reach the shore. He'd seen Preston three days out of the week and even though he hadn't been hit there was still abuse; mental and emotional. Danny wasn't sure he could take it anymore. The people at work were acting too normal and pissing him off. He hated himself for not having the courage to get away from a relationship that could kill him. He hated the world and he knew of only one way to fix everything. He wasn't going to be proud of what he was about to do but he stopped caring a long time ago. And that thought terrified him. He was dying inside, changing, losing his humanity. The last thing he wanted was to become someone like Preston.

He parked the company SUV in front of a barbershop and locked the doors before heading off down the sidewalk. He'd walk a block to a café where he had set up a meeting with someone he never expected to do business with in his life. Dire times called for desperate measures. He walked with a purpose and in silence, trying to collect his thoughts. He really couldn't believe that he was about to do this but he saw it as his only way out. He reached the café and slipped into a chair across the table from a man with dark hair. The guy smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Danny," he said. "Though I must admit that I'm a bit curious about why you called me. Is this some sort of police sting operation? Are you hoping to get me saying something incriminating on tape? Because I want you to know that it won't work."

Danny leaned on the table. "I'm not here on police business, Sonny. There's a personal matter that I need help with."

"Is that so?" Sonny Sassone asked. "And you thought you'd see if I would help you?"

"I shouldn't be here, saying this or doing this but I'm at the end of my rope, Sonny," Danny said, his voice conveying his feelings. "I've gotten myself into a pickle and can't get out alone. I need some help."

Sonny studied him for a minute before speaking. "So why not ask one of your police friends?"

"They don't seem to care," Danny said, leaning back in his chair. "They all walk around the lab like nothing is wrong. What kind of friends do that? No, you're the only one that can help me, Sonny. That is, if you're willing to."

"What do you need help with, Danny-boy?"

Danny quickly explained the situation to Sonny Sassone; still not sure he was doing the right thing. The man sitting across from him was the leader of the Tanglewood Boys and he'd made sure to give Danny a lot of hell. Especially after Danny turned his back on them to join the police force instead. He usually went out of his way to avoid the likes of Sonny Sassone and knew that if Mac found out about this meeting that he'd lose his job for good but he no longer cared. He had to get rid of Preston and who better to ask then Sonny Sassone? When he finished explaining things to Sonny a silence settled between them. Danny checked his watch and realized that he was going to be late getting back to the lab. He needed an answer.

"I will do this for you," Sonny said slowly. "But you'll owe me, Danny. Taking out a cop isn't the easiest of tasks."

"I don't care, I just want him gone."

"Then so be it."


	21. Darkness

**Title:** Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, language, angst, and slash.

**Author Note: I may not be able to update Friday due to computer problems. Will try to get problem sorted out before then!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Darkness**

He slammed the bottle on the table and let out a lengthy sigh. He'd just finished his third beer and he didn't feel any better. He didn't understand how people found solace in alcohol. It never seemed to work for him. He closed his eyes, hoping that something would come to him, some idea he hadn't thought of yet. But like all the times before nothing came to him. He was out of ideas, out of ways to help Danny without putting him in trouble. Earlier in the day he'd had a sit down with Adam and everything had been explained to him, how he couldn't risk getting Danny in more trouble by asking questions or trying to shelter him. People kept telling him that he couldn't do anything but he couldn't handle it. He wasn't the type of man to sit on the sidelines when he knew that someone was being hurt. He was a cop for crying out loud, it was his damn job to protect people. Danny needed his protection and here he was, sitting on the couch trying to erase the pain, the love that burned him up from the inside.

He couldn't take it anymore!

Grabbing his keys he headed out of his apartment and out into the cool night air. He hailed a cab and recited the address that he knew so well. The city passed him by in a blur of people and lights. This city he'd sworn to protect with his life was torturing him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and let out another heavy sigh. He didn't know what he was doing but he no longer cared. Sitting on the sidelines wasn't going to work for him anymore. He just could not understand how Danny's friends refused to help him. It pissed him off. If they weren't going to do anything then he would. He'd be Danny's knight in shining armor and then maybe Danny would see how much Flack loved him. Maybe then, just maybe, things would finally be okay. Danny would be his and everything would be okay.

The cab dropped him off outside a building much like his own. He handed the drive a fist full of bills through the window and headed for the entrance. Once in the lobby he opted to use the elevator instead of the stairs in hopes of reaching Danny faster. How was he going to convince his friend to leave his apartment and come stay with him? What words and phrases would convince Danny that he was safer with Flack then he was on his own? The others were right when the spoke of how reluctant Danny was to point the finger at Preston, to speak up and say what needed to be said. But after tonight that would all change. Flack would get him to talk. He'd get him to open up and tell the world what a nasty person Preston was, cop or not.

He knocked on Danny's door a little harder than he intended to. But he couldn't control the emotions whirling around inside of his body. He could see the light on the horizon and knew that he was minutes away from solving the problem that plagued all of them. He'd finally taken some action and everything was going to work out in the end. He knew that it would be okay. He could feel it in his gut. Or was that the beer?

Danny opened the door. "Flack," he said. Surprise, fear, relief, and dismay passed over his face in the space of a second. He kept his hand on the doorknob and his body in the opening, not letting Flack pass through. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to be your knight in shining armor, Danny," he said. "I know what's going on and I can't take it anymore. I want you to come stay at my place for a few nights until everything is sorted out. You'll be safe there, I promise. Please, Danny…"

"What are you going on about, Flack? Nothing is going on," Danny denied. "I'm fine where I am. You reek of alcohol. Go home and sleep it off. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Danny tried to close the door but Flack put his foot in the way. "Stop lying, Danny. Stop protecting that piece of shit. He's not a good man. All you have to do is walk away, Danny. Come with me and you'll be fine. I promise. Please."

"Get lost, Flack," Danny said through clenched teeth. "Go home. I'll see you tomorrow." He reached out, putting his hand on Flack's chest and pushed the semi-drunk detective backward. In the next minute he closed the door, slipping the lock into place.

------------------------------------------

"He's two hours late, Mac," Stella said, checking her watch again. "He should have called if he wasn't going to be in today."

"I don't like this," Lindsay said. She was standing to Stella's right, her arms crossed over her chest. Hawkes wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. Flack and Sid were also in the office making the room feel smaller than it really was.

"Look," Mac said from behind his desk, "I'm aware that Danny didn't come or call into work today. I do not need all of you coming in here to tell me that. I'm just as worried as you guys but I don't know what you expect me to do. He won't answer his phone and I have a shit load of work to do. The chief of police is being pressured by the mayor so he's dumping his problems on me."

"So you want us to do nothing?" Stella said. "We're talking about Danny, Mac. I don't know how you expect any of us to just walk away from this. Up until now I've been willing to listen to you and wait things out, wait for Danny to say what he needs to say. But I think it has reached a point where we need to step in and doing something. He's going to end up dead, Mac."

"That's one autopsy I don't want to have to do," Sid said in a hushed voice.

Mac dropped the file he'd been holding on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he convey to them that he cared as much about Danny as they did? He would have made things right if he could, but how would it look? He'd be accusing a cop with a clean record of abusing another member of law enforcement. It was right there in Danny's record that he had ties with the Tanglewood Boys even though he'd never been a member; the investigator's recent behavior would be brought into question. Unless Danny said anything it would be a he said-he said fight with a high probability of Danny coming out looking bad. He sighed. He looked at them, passed them, and saw Danny in the hallway. He got out of his chair and headed for the office door, pushing it open.

"Danny," he called.

Danny stopped in his tracks, his back to Mac.

"Danny, can you come here please."

Slowly Danny turned around to face them.

"Oh my…" Lindsay couldn't think of anything to say. She fought to hold in the tears.

"What happened to you?" Mac asked, managing somehow to keep his voice calm. Danny stood before him sporting yet another black eye, the second in the span of a month. An ugly red mark was visible on the side of his neck where it disappeared under his shirt and there was a brace on his left wrist.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied shortly.

"I think you should talk about it, Danny."

"Fuck that," he raised his voice. "This is what happens when I talk. Hell, I didn't even open my mouth. Someone else did all the talking for me."

"What are you talking about?" This time it was Stella.

"Why don't you ask Flack? He decided to pay me a little visit last night and couldn't keep his damned mouth shut. I didn't say one word to him. He said it all for me. He said it all and this…" Danny trailed, afraid to say what needed to be said. Instead he turned and walked off down the hallway, leaving them standing there.


	22. Light

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Light**

Danny had escaped the lab for lunch, managing to avoid pretty much everybody for the last few hours. He had expected someone to come running after him so that they could make him talk about what was going on. And as much as he wanted to point the finger at Preston and get the officer in trouble, he just couldn't do it. After all, he'd been beat the night before and he hadn't even said a word. What if he _did_ say something that got Preston into a lot of trouble? It could very well cost him his life and he wasn't about to die for a bad mistake he'd made in his life. Hell, his life was full of bad mistakes. But he understood that life was for learning and he learned from his mistakes. If he ever managed to get free of Preston he wouldn't fall into another relationship full of violence and hate. Though he wasn't entirely sure that Preston hated him. Perhaps it just seemed that way. Perhaps Preston just had a problem with showing his affection. Contradicting thoughts like this kept Danny awake at night. Part of him wanted to run from Preston while the other half wanted to wait around for the good that had to be inside the cop.

It had to be there, after all; the guy was a cop.

A good cop.

But a bad lover.

He sighed, easing down onto a bench so as not to aggravate his sore ribs. No one was aware of the bruise that colored the right side of his chest. He'd been debating whether or not to go to the hospital since rolling out of bed to make sure that everything was okay. But as the day had progressed the pain in his side had diminished so he figured that the ribs were intact and that it was the muscle that hurt. He wished that he could ask someone without there being any questions. However, he knew that if he went to Sid or Hawkes they would want to know what happened, how he'd gotten hurt. A doctor he didn't even know might ask the same questions. Questions that he couldn't bring himself to answer. No, he'd just have to wait it out and see what happened. If things got too bad he'd head for a doctor's office and get checked out. Of course, by then it might be too late. At least he wasn't feeling any of the symptoms of internal bleeding and breathing didn't hurt so his lungs had to be fine. He just hurt like hell. He felt like a human punching bag.

"Did he do that to you?" someone asked as they settled on the bench beside him.

Danny looked over, startled, to see Sonny Sassone sitting beside him. He'd come to Central Park for a bit of peace and quiet. The last person he'd expected to see was Sonny. Frantically he looked around the park, checking to make sure that nobody who knew them would seem them together.

"Don't worry," Sonny said. "Police scanner can be a criminal's best friend. They're all busy with a car accident near the bridge."

Danny relaxed a little, but not completely. "Yeah," he replied. "These are my rewards for keeping my mouth shut. Who would have thought?" he scoffed.

"Danny-"

"I won't talk to them about it so don't think I'll do the same with you, Sonny," Danny said, unable to even look at the crook sitting beside him.

"Too late, you already did," Sonny remarked. "That's why I'm here. I spoke with your brother. I didn't tell him anything," Sonny was quick to add when Danny finally did look at him, with panic in his eyes. "I just told him that an old friend asked for a big favor that might fuck up his life. You know what he told me? He told me to leave you alone, Danny. How'd he know I was talking about you?"

"He's my brother," said Danny. "And I know the consequences. Look at what the bastard does to me." He was growing angered. "Just do what we agreed. If the shit hits the fan afterward then I'll deal with it. If it ruins my life, so be it. At least I'll be free of Preston."

"If you wish," Sonny stated, standing. "I just wanted to make sure you were going to go through with this. Oh, and Danny? If they get evidence that I did this, fuck with it. I'm not going to jail for helping you. You got that? Or you'll be the next one on the autopsy table."

Sonny didn't leave time for Danny for to reply as he turned and walked away, putting a great deal of distance between them in only a matter of seconds. Even though the sun was shining brightly, warming his skin, a shiver ran down his spine. He hated the idea of working with Sonny but he really didn't see any other way out his problem without confessing to being weak. And he was not weak. He was a damned law enforcement member. He protected people and he should have been able to protect himself. He failed in that one area but he'd make sure that things were righted before too long. Before too long Preston wouldn't be a problem anymore. It would be keeping the secret of what happened that would eat away at him day and night but at least he could live with that. He'd just keep telling himself, reminding himself of all the horrible things that Preston did to him.

Someone settled on the bench where Sonny had been sitting just minutes ago. "It's nice out here. I could see why you'd want to come here during the day. Nothing like a little peace in the middle of a large city."

"Adam?"

Adam flashed him a smile. "The one and only. I'm not intruding, am I? I mean, 'cause I can leave if that's better…" Adam wasn't sure if Danny was meeting with Preston or something along those lines. The last thing he wanted to do was to get Danny in any more trouble.

"No, it's fine," Danny replied. "I'm just surprised to see you here. You wouldn't be following me, would you?"

"No," Adam laughed. "I come here about once a week to escape the lab and remind myself that not everyone is bad. It's a nice break from testing blood and looking at crime photos. Nothing but green and animals and people having fun. Paradise."

"You have a weird way of looking at things," Danny said. He tried to cross his arms over his chest but ran into two problems. One was the brace on his wrist, which he'd picked up at a drugstore that morning; it wasn't doing his sore wrist any good. Second, his ribs protested and he couldn't help but wince. He immediately prayed that Adam hadn't noticed it, that the lab tech was taken with the nature around them and failed to witness the flash of weakness.

"Something wrong, Danny?" Adam asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I really wish people would stop asking me how I am."

"I understand, Danny. But you looked like you were in some pain; I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay…" Adam sounded understanding but he also sounded really hurt.

"Just some sore ribs," Danny muttered.

"May I see?" Adam asked innocently. "Just to give you a second opinion."

He didn't explain why he'd said that last sentence and Danny didn't ask him too. He carefully pulled up the side of his shirt so that Adam could see the ugly bruise for about a second or two and then covered it up again. He didn't want anyone else to see it. His black eye drew enough attention as it was.

"Have you had that looked at by a doctor yet?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"Do you really think so?" asked Danny, looking at the lab tech, trying to read the expression on his face.

"Yeah," Adam replied. "You know, if you want, I'll take you by the hospital. I'm pretty sure we can come up with a story about what happened and no one but the doctor, yourself and I will ever know you went."

"And what's to keep you from saying something?"

"Because I know, Danny," Adam said softly. "I know because I've been there before and I know what talking can do."


	23. Hero

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Slash, violence, angst, and language.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Hero**

There were people around him with bandages on various parts of their bodies, some of them looked sickly pale or even vaguely green, and yet others were holding limbs that appeared to be broken. Danny felt like he was in the wrong place. He shouldn't have been sitting in the uncomfortable wooden chair with Adam to his left and some woman who smelled like dog on his right. He should have been back to the lab over a half hour ago. And there was no doubt in his mind that by now everyone had noticed he wasn't the only one missing. They'd know that Adam was gone. The question that kept popping up in his mind was whether or not they would confront Adam about their whereabouts or if they'd let if slide. What if it got back to Preston that he'd missed work, gone missing with a male co-worker? He cringed at the mere thought of it. He watched a nurse as she approached a mother who was sitting with her child and spoke to them. They were taken back to see a doctor. Danny watched them, thinking all the while that he should just leave. Just get up from his chair and bolt toward the door before Adam could stop him. He'd head home or track down Preston and apologize for being with a male co-worker and missing work. But he didn't move. He just sat there.

Someone had noticed that he needed help.

He rubbed the back of his neck and immediately regretted the motion, pain racing through his side. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying out but he must have made a little noise because Adam looked at him with worried eyes. Danny tried to shrug it off by offering a smile that even he knew was fake looking. He sighed.

"You know," he said. "Mac is going to throw a fit that we're both late for work. We should have been back some time ago. And I'm not only worried about Mac. There's no telling what Hawkes will do. I've saddled him with all the work."

Adam checked his watch. "There's work I should be doing too. Let me see if I can get us pushed ahead of the others, or at least have a word with the doctor."

"Why don't we just forget about it? Come back later. Like after work or something," Danny suggested, hoping that Adam would agree but he knew that it would never fly with the lab technician.

"Sit tight," Adam said before leaving to talk to the elderly woman behind the nurse's station.

Danny chewed on the inside of his cheek, nervously bouncing his knee. He wanted to get the hell out of the hospital and away from all these sick people. He had no reason to be here. He wasn't hurt bad enough. These people looked like they'd been through a war or something and he just had a couple of nasty bruises. He looked at Adam. This was the best opportunity he'd have of getting away. As the saying goes, when opportunity knocks…He stood, shuffling his feet and looking toward the door and back at Adam. When had he become so indecisive with his life? When had he stopped being able to think in a split second and act? Why did he let stupid things keep him from doing what he knew he needed to do?

With a heavy sigh he plopped back down into the chair.

The woman to his right made a noise of disgust and Danny had half a mind to tell her off, but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't her fault that she was here, as far as he knew anyway, and it wasn't her fault that he'd been dumb enough to end up with Preston in the first place. That was his fault and no one else's. And he wasn't going to blame anyway. A few seconds later Adam turned and headed back toward him. Any chance he had of changing his mind and leaving went right out the window.

Adam took his seat. "Just a minute or two more and the doctor will see you."

Danny didn't have to look to his side to know that the woman was glaring at him. "There are people that need this more than I do, Adam. Look around us. People are bleeding, babying broken bones; I've got a couple of bruises. Nothing to worry about. I've had worse."

He frowned. "Danny, a bruise the extent of the one you have along your side can be more than a bruise. You should know that better than anyone. And as an officer of the law it's your duty to make sure that you can perform your job and help the people like those sitting around us."

"All right, all right," Danny gave-in. He didn't feel like having someone lecture him.

Just as Adam had said it was only another two minutes before a nurse came to gather them and lead them toward an exam room. Danny's nerves were on edge as he followed behind Adam. What if the doctor got word to Mac and Preston found out? He felt like he was going to throw-up or pass out. His life had become one big complicated mess and he didn't know how much longer he could handle it. This wasn't right. He never had second thoughts about his health, never took risks. But now, now he just wanted to hide from the world in his apartment. Forget about his friends, his job, his family. He began to walk slower, the distance between him and Adam growing. Danny stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder as he contemplated turning around and leaving. What would it matter? If he left now he could return to work and explain to Mac that he'd lost track of time and then he could give Preston some excuse that sounded plausible. No one would have to get mad. No one would have to get hurt.

Adam cleared his throat. "Danny-"

"I can't do it," he finally admitted out loud. "I can't do this, Adam. What if…" He shook his head as he trailed off.

"He won't say anything, Danny," Adam assured him. "I've known this guy for a couple of years now. He knows that he's just making sure that your bruise is nothing more than a bruise. That's all. He won't tell Mac or even make a case of it; unless you want him to. This is off the record, Danny. Please."

He couldn't say anything so he let Adam take hold of his wrist and lead him toward the nurse, who was waiting in a doorway. She left them, saying the doctor would only be a moment. Danny sat on the hospital bed and closed his eyes, trying to chase away the panic that felt like it was going to overtake him at any moment. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone. He wished that his life could go back to the way it had been, before things got so complicated and confusing. Before it got so bad.

The doctor came in, made small talk with Adam, and approached Danny. "I understand that we have a relatively nasty looking bruise? May I see it?"

Danny pulled up the side of his shirt, swallowing nervously. When had he last been so nervous? He felt the older man's hands as they explored the extent of the bruise. He flinched when the doctor pressed down gently on the bruise area.

"Hm," the older guy said. He took Danny's wrist and began to register his pulse all the while asking questions. "Do you feel nauseated, dizzy or faint, thirsty?"

Danny shook his head. He'd only been feeling scared.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure but I think you'll be fine," the doctor remarked. "It's a good thing you came in though, things could have been worse. Now if it doesn't show any signs of healing in the next week then I want you to come back. You got that?"

Danny nodded. The doctor finished taking his blood pressure, had a few words with Adam and left, making it clear that they were good to go. Danny felt relieved, happy to finally be on his way back to work, even though that meant coming up with a reason for being late. It had been Adam's idea to come here so maybe he'd lay the blame on the lab tech. No, he decided that wasn't fair. Adam was just looking out for him. They headed back into the waiting room, Danny noticing the dog-smelling woman still sitting there. She glared in their direction. Danny turned away while Adam had a word with the nurse. Something on the edge of his hearing caught his attention. Something that drew his focus. He turned to look at a TV that had been quietly relaying the news since they'd walked in. And his heart leapt into his throat.

"Danny?" he heard Adam.

But Danny didn't look at him, didn't acknowledge him. He was too busy watching the news where a woman in a suit was talking about an accident involving a school bus. She was talking about a man who'd become a hero when he saved the kids by breaking windows to get them out before fire reached the bus's gas tank. Danny felt his legs get weak and his heart nearly stopped as the woman continued to rehash the scene with the heroic man. And Preston smiled for all the world to see.


	24. Unlovable

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer:** Language, slash, angst, and violence.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: Unlovable**

Flack had seen the news and the top story made him just as sick as it did Danny. How could anyone think so highly of such an awful, dishonest man? Officer Preston had become the city's newest hero in such a short time. Everywhere that he went he heard people talking about the heroics, the courage of the so-called brave New York detective. Would their song of praise and admiration change if they knew that their precious hero was an abuser? Would they knock him off the pedestal he now stood on? Would they shun him? Flack felt like yelling out the truth to the world but knew that it was against Danny's best interests. After all, he'd already gotten his friend, his secret love, in trouble with Preston and having to see how Danny paid for it; it made him feel like that night he'd thought about killing himself. He hated to admit it to himself, that he was responsible for Danny's latest injuries but the truth had been shoved in his face by Danny and now he had to live with the consequences.

And work even harder to free Danny from the hell he was currently locked in.

He'd work himself into the grave if it meant setting Danny free. All he cared about anymore was Danny. He thought about the investigator from the minute he woke-up until he crawled into bed at night and fell into fitful sleeps; usually accompanied by dreams of Danny. Some of those dreams showed his deepest desires becoming true while others showed him the other end of the spectrum and he'd wake up with tears coursing down his cheeks. He was suffering right along with Danny. Only his friend didn't see it. He wasn't sure anyone saw it, with the exception of his boss. He'd been letting his work slide because he couldn't concentrate on the cases without wondering how Danny would handle this or that. He was beginning to hate himself.

"Has anyone told you that you look like shit?"

"Thanks, Lindsay," Flack muttered, placing his cardboard cup of coffee on the table.

"Seriously, Flack, you don't look that good." She sat at the table across from him. They were at their usual meeting grounds, the café, waiting for Adam to show-up. Though Lindsay couldn't remember the last time that she had seen the lab technician that day. Maybe it had been some time around lunch. That was the last time Hawkes reported seeing Danny. Mac was furious with both of them for skipping out on work but Lindsay knew that deep down inside he was more worried than anything. They were all worried about Danny. Lindsay found herself praying that the boys had pulled a disappearing act together and that they were okay.

"I haven't been sleeping and I think my boss is about to throw me out onto the street," he told her, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I can't stop thinking about Danny."

She patted his hand. "We'll think of something, Flack. I promise. Even if we have to break the rules, we'll get Danny out before…"

"Don't even say that," Flack said with more anger than he'd meant to but that was happening a lot lately and he knew that Lindsay would let it slide. "Where's Adam? I want to go home and wallow in self pity." Lindsay was quick to fill him in on the status of both Danny and Adam. "Huh, you don't think they….you know…do you?"

Her eyes got wide in surprise. "No, I don't think they're doing that. Adam knows how you feel about Danny, and though I happen to know that Adam likes Danny, I think it's more a respect-thing. He looks up to Danny. I think he's carrying out our plan; helping Danny by being around him. He's the only one that really understands what Danny is going through. I say we just let them do what they gotta do. Maybe it'll all turn out for the best in the end."

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam inquired, sitting in the only empty chair at the table.

"We were talking about you," Lindsay started to explain. But Flack was quick to interrupt her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was helping Danny. And don't worry, he's fine. I took him home," Adam replied. "Actually, I ran him to my place. I told him that I didn't want him going home. Especially after I saw the news this afternoon."

"Danny saw it too, didn't he?" asked Lindsay.

"Yep," confirmed Adam. He ordered his usual drink. "I took him to my place. He should be safe there as Preston has no idea who I am."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Flack asked, his eyes not really focusing on anything.

"Bruised, his ego taking one hell of a beating, his spirit, too. But he's fine. Nothing seriously wrong with him."

---------------------------------

Danny sat alone in Adam's small apartment for only a few hours before the silence of being alone began to drive him nuts. He wanted to get out, to walk through the streets and be surrounded by people. But his trip out into the world had been short lived. He could only go so far without hearing people talking about Preston and at the mere mention of the officer's name his stomach knotted into a mass. He'd been outside less than a half hour before climbing the stairs back to Adam's place and locking himself in. He wasn't even sure what he was doing there to begin with. He'd been pretty adamant about not wanting to be here, about wanting to return to his apartment. But something that Adam said to him made him go along with the lab tech. Now he wondered if it were such a good idea. There was little doubt in his mind that Preston would run by his apartment, looking for him. And Danny could clearly imagine how pissed off the officer would be when he couldn't locate his bunching bag. Danny sighed, falling onto the couch.

He felt his whole world crumbling around him. When he had first met Preston and they had started dating everything went the way it should. They'd been happy like other couples, enjoying each other's company. But then Preston changed when Danny began to talk about Flack and how he reacted to finding out about the relationship. Now nothing was the way it had been. He was terrified of Preston without a way to get away from him and he couldn't even remember the last time that he talked with Flack. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he had looked at his friend the way he used to. He knew that he'd said some rather nasty things, blaming Flack for the last round of bruises but was it really the detective's fault? He wasn't the one that told Danny to date Preston. He wasn't the one beating on him. He wasn't the one refusing the help he knew he desperately needed. He wasn't the one that turned to an old enemy, asking this person to do the unthinkable.

He wasn't the one feeling unlovable. Lower than low.

Something had to change soon or things were going to end in a horrible way. He knew that like he knew the back of his hand. He saw the results of domestic abuse nearly every day of his life. Part of him had thought that it was impossible for it to happen to him. Who knew that domestic abuse could affect men, affect officers of the law? He chewed his bottom lip. How had he let himself fall so far? How had he let it get so bad and how was he going to dig his way out? Purely on impulse he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Flack's number. The phone rang and rang. When the answering machine picked up he heard the strangest message left behind by Flack.

"If you're calling about my heart, it's yours. I should have listened to it more, should have told you how I felt. I love you."

Danny hung-up, unable to believe what he was hearing. Flack was suffering from a broken heart and hadn't even bothered to tell him. Now he understood. Now it all made sense. Their friendship was over. Flack couldn't even share his problems with Danny anymore, and why should he? Danny didn't trust him enough with his own problems. He sighed, placing his phone on the couch cushion beside him. Danny looked at the apartment door. He knew that he was supposed to stay inside and that outside people were singing the praises of Preston, but he couldn't take being boxed in anymore. And now he felt a tightening in his chest at the realization of just what he'd lost. He needed to get out. He made up his mind, leaving the apartment behind.

Leaving his cell phone behind.

Leaving behind his safety.


	25. Void

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Void**

Danny wandered around aimlessly, trying to figure things out. He wanted to understand his life and why he'd gone down the wrong road. But his mind wouldn't give him the answers he so desperately wanted. So he thought maybe he could figure out why Flack no longer wanted to spend time with him or even talk to him. Danny knew that it was his fault their friendship had fallen apart. He'd been mean and he never made time for his friends anymore. He was doing it out of fear, avoiding them like the plague so as not to anger Preston. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was to anger Preston. And he was sure that disappearing for most of the day and then not even heading home had pissed off Preston. What was he going to say or do next time he ran into the officer? He didn't even want to think about but it was the one avenue his mind kept traveling down until he felt like he was going to scream or tear out his hair.

He walked blindly down the busy city sidewalks without a care, not even thinking about the panic that Adam would have when he returned home to find that Danny had left. He wasn't thinking about Mac or Stella, or Lindsay and Hawkes. He was thinking about finding a bridge and taking a dive, ending his suffering and removing the burden he'd become to his friends. They didn't deserve having to deal with him, worry about him hour after hour of every day. They would be better off without him around. The weight of the world had settled on his shoulders and Danny felt like it was crushing him. Constricting pain seized his chest. He fought back the tears. He wondered if this is what it felt like when someone had reached the end of the road. He hated himself, loathing the very essence that was him. He couldn't even bare to look in the mirror anymore. What had become of the strong, confident investigator he had been? What happened to the man that used to laugh and smile, hang out with his friends and do his job with a love of justice? Where had that man gone?

He was a void. A nothing. A blot on the perfection that was life. He no longer belonged on the streets, walking amongst people that he once sought justice for. He no longer belonged as a member of humanity. He was a worthless waste of space and until he was gone no one would be happy. But not for long. Soon he would be nothing more than a memory on the wind, a name whispered in the night. He wouldn't even be worthy of the front page. But at least he'd give his friends the freedom they deserved.

--------------------------

He paced back and forth in his living room, stopping every few minutes to look out the window at the city below. He kept hoping that of all the people passing by he would notice the one person that he so desperately sought. But his dreams and hopes were dashed every time and he resumed his agitated pacing. He thought about going out onto the streets himself and having a look around but the thought that Danny might show up at his apartment, as his door, kept him from leaving. The gnawing indecision was enough to drive any man crazy. That's why he continued to pace like a caged tiger. The night had been going fine until they left the café and Adam called to let him know that Danny was gone. That he'd left the safety of the unknown apartment without his cell phone. Flack was seconds away from chewing his nails off and tearing the hair out of his head. He felt like yelling out in frustration. How was he supposed to wait for Danny to just show up? How was he supposed to search the streets knowing that he might miss his opportunity? Why couldn't he make up his mind? Why weren't the answers ever simple anymore?

There was a knock at his door. The sudden, unexpected sound that he'd been praying to hear all night stopped him dead in his tracks. He was too afraid to move. Too afraid that it was his imagination playing tricks on him. He swallowed nervously, wondering if he'd even heard the sound at all. Then it came again, stronger and louder than the first knock. He walked toward the door all the while trying to think of what to say when he opened it. His hand embraced the cool metal of the doorknob and he let out a haggard breath. Then he yanked the door open, expecting to see Danny standing there. Instead he was met with a teary-eyed Lindsay.

He took her by the wrist and pulled her into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. "What's wrong? What happened? Is Danny okay?"

"I don't know where he is," she said in a hushed voice. "I couldn't sit around my apartment anymore. It was driving me crazy; the not knowing. I had to get out, to talk with someone. Adam is about ready to jump off a cliff he's so on edge. Nobody knows where Danny went. Nobody has seen him. I'm worried…."

"He wouldn't do anything crazy," Flack reassured her. "He may be dealing with a tough time but he wouldn't do something like…" he found that he couldn't speak the words without choking on them. "He's strong inside. He'll find his way out of this. We have to believe that or else…"

"Adam said something about seeing him in the park with someone. Some guy that he said was vaguely familiar. He just couldn't place the guy," rambled Lindsay, sinking into the couch. "He said that even though he couldn't place the man he knew that the guy was bad news and that Danny shouldn't have been talking to him."

"A guy? Why would Danny be talking to…" he let the words die. Bits and pieces of Danny's past filtered through his brain and he remembered something that churned his stomach. "Holy shit," he said slowly as the recognition dawned on him. "Call Adam and have him meet us at the lab. I was talking to Mac a few minutes ago and he said he'd be working late with Stella. We need to get Adam over there to tell Mac what he told you."

Lindsay stood, her brow creased with worry. "Why? What's going on?"

"I think Danny put a hit out on Preston," Flack said as he grabbed his keys.

-------------------------

To say that Mac was surprised when the trio stormed into his office would have been an understatement. He'd been munching on some Chinese take-out and looking over a file that Stella had left him mere moments ago when the door to his office swung open and they barged in. He hadn't been expecting to see anyone this late into the evening. He swallowed his mouthful before asking, "And to what do I owe this honor?"

"I think Danny's been talking to Sonny," Flack blurted out.

That got Mac's full attention. "What makes you think that, Flack?"

Flack quickly explained to the crime lab leader the things that Lindsay had told him and Adam confirmed that he'd seen Danny with someone he knew was bad, but couldn't place a name on the guy. Now that Flack had mentioned the man's name he thought it possible that it indeed had been Sonny. He just couldn't be sure until he saw a picture of the guy. Unbeknown to them Mac kept a picture of Sonny in one of his desk drawers because of the man's link to Danny. It was the one thing about Danny's past that always worried Mac and now he was hearing that his worst fears were coming true. He pulled the picture out of the drawer and handed it to Flack who showed it to Adam. The lab technician confirmed that it was the man he'd seen in the park with Danny.

"Great," Mac mumbled. "So Danny is MIA and you guys believe he's using Sonny to take out Preston. We have no way of confirming it without talking to Danny or Sonny himself. If Preston does end up dead and it's traced back to Danny…"

"A jury might understand, though," Lindsay said.

"True, but his career will be over. He'll never work law enforcement again," Mac replied.

"So we stop Preston from dying," the words tasted bad in Flack's mouth. He'd love to see Preston gone from their lives for good.

"How do you propose we do that without Danny?"


	26. I Forgive You

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-six: I Forgive You**

The sun fell, blanketing the city in darkness's embrace. A chilly wind brought on by a cold front swept through the streets and howled as it wove through the narrow passages between the buildings. He shivered, rubbing the palms of his hands together. The weather had taken an unnatural turn, turning chilly well before it should have. He looked toward the sky expecting to see a thick covering of clouds but instead he saw the faintest glimmer of stars. He read somewhere that in the country there were thousands of stars in the sky but in the city of New York there was too much light pollution; people were ruining the beauty of nature without a care in the world. It was all about the matter of convenience. He made a mental note to get out to the country someday so that he could see the sky stretch for miles and count the millions of stars. Maybe he'd head north and catch the Northern Lights in all their glory. He could experience an Alaskan winter or maybe he'd go to Hawaii and enjoy the beauty of the islands. He sighed.

All he really wanted was to be free of the chain that kept him tethered to the pits of hell.

He wanted to escape the city and the hordes of people. The same people that kept walking around talking about that damned school bus rescue even though it had been hours ago. Maybe it had been longer; he wasn't entirely sure. But he did know that he was tired of hearing about Preston's heroics and wanted the world to just shut the fuck up. Shoving his hands into his pockets he continued to walk down the cracked sidewalk, weaving through the thong of people. He had long since last marvel in the amount of people that stayed up late into the night or even beyond midnight until the first rays of the sun lit the sky, heralding the new day. Just like Las Vegas never slept neither did New York City. There was always somewhere to be, things to be done. People rushing around wasting their lives, not taking the time to notice the simple things. He missed those simple things. Now he truly knew what it felt like to lose himself in a crowd. He felt like a nobody. Once he had been somebody but he felt his identity slipping away from his grasp as quickly as rain falling from the sky. Before too long he'd be another one of those people that seemingly disappeared, vanishing without a trace.

And that left him wondering if anyone would miss him.

The familiar song of sirens pierced the other sounds of the city, rising above the voices and the horns of the clogged streets. He ducked back against a brick building, stepping in the shadows as the police cruiser went whizzing by, for once the destination unknown to him. Was this how he was meant to spend the rest of his life; ducking cop cars? He shook his head. What had become of him? Where was the Danny his mother raised and loved? He wasn't even willing to return home to the comfort of his family because he didn't understand how he'd let things get so bad. He didn't understand how he could be so stupid. How he could be such a coward.

He looked up at the building he was leaning against and realized that it was his apartment building. He wasn't supposed to be returning home any time soon. Adam told him that it wouldn't be in his best interest. But Danny was forming a plan. One that was better than killing himself. That thought he had only entertained for a few hours. His first desire was to jump off a bridge but the nearest bridge was miles away and he wasn't in the mood for taking a taxi. All the other, more normal ways of taking one's life didn't appeal to him. He had no pills, his gun was at his place, and he didn't think he could stomach slashing his wrist. So he entertained the thought of jumping out into traffic for maybe five minutes before realizing that he was entirely hopeless. That's when he started walking and not caring where the sidewalk took him. He just wanted to get away.

And that's exactly what he was going to do.

He was going to pack a few of his mementoes and leave the city far behind him. He would strike out on the road and let it take him wherever it felt he needed to be. Sure, he would miss the lab and his friends but he needed to escape the city. He needed to escape Preston and the hell that the officer was dragging him into. And that meant leaving his life behind and starting new where nobody knew who he was. No one would look at him with questioning eyes, none of them would try to make him talk about a cop with the world's cleanest record. Now that the city saw Preston as a hero there was no way they'd believe Danny's allegations. No, leaving his life behind was the best idea he had and he knew that in the beginning it would be hard but it was for the best in the long run.

He absently nodded at the man in the hallway gathering mail from a box and headed for the elevators. He tried to remember every little detail, tried to fix them in his mind so that some day he could remember with perfect clarity the last place he lived. He was never going to live in this building again. There would be no more worrying about Preston after work. No more worrying about running into him on the street. No more nasty words. No more hitting. He'd be free. As he walked down the hallway he managed to find the gumption to hum a tune from a movie he loved; one that he'd watched numerous times with Flack. The tune of the song made him smile sadly as he hummed, thinking about Flack's complaints as Danny made him watch the same movie over and over again. He'd miss everyone at the crime lab but there was little doubt in his mind that he'd miss Flack the most.

His hand was on the doorknob and he was turning it, thinking about how he should leave a note or something behind to say farewell to those he really cared about. As much as he wanted to get away he didn't think it would be fair to just leave without an explanation. They at least deserved that from him. The door swung open and he stood there, looking at what lay before him. The mementoes of a life he loved and one he didn't want to leave. Pictures of people he cared about were hung on the walls or sitting on tables and shelves. There was the basketball he usually took to the park when playing a game against Adam and Flack, sometimes even Mac would play. He took all of it in, including the last thing that Aidan had given him before she died. It was a little brown teddy bear dressed like a cop, completely with little stuffed gun and phony handcuffs. He wished that he could just package his apartment and take the entire place with him.

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. How strange it would be to never set foot inside his apartment again. How strange to never see the yellowed paint, the aging carpet. Hell, he'd even miss the hole he put in the wall when he'd gotten really mad one night. It was all a part of his life. A life that he no longer felt he could live. He was debating what to take with him when he heard a sound off to his left. He turned to see what it was and his heart stopped, the blood drained from his face and he felt his insides go cold.

"Preston…"

"Evening, Danny," the other man said, strolling casually and somewhat menacingly out of Danny's bedroom. "I missed you earlier today. Did you see the news? Of course you saw the news, and even if you didn't, it's hard to miss the fact that I'm now the talk of the town. Isn't it wonderful, Danny? The city loves me. They believe that I'm the greatest thing on this planet."

"That's….nice, Preston."

"You didn't answer my question, Danny. Where were you?"

"With a friend," Danny blurted out. "I was with a friend and I lost track of time. I'm sorry. I meant to come straight home and congratulate you on what happened."

Preston rested a hand on Danny's shoulder, then let it slide slowly down his arm. "That's sweet of you. At least your intentions were good. And may I ask which friend you just so happen to be hanging out with?"

"Lindsay, one of the investigators. The new girl from Montana," Danny lied.

And Preston knew it. "You're lying, Danny. Why do you feel the need to lie to me? I want us to have an honest, trusting relationship. We can't have that if you lie to me."

"I'm sorry, Preston. Really, I am."

"It's okay, Danny. I forgive you." But he knew from the smile on Preston's face that he was anything but forgiven. And at that moment he wished he had jumped in front of a moving car.


	27. Feel

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer:** Angst, violence, slash and language.

**Author Note: **_Once again I would love to thank the **reviewers** that take the time to leave a review. It really means a lot to me! You people rock! (Sorry...just not a big fan of ghost-readers...)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Feel**

Emotions, deep and troubled, threaded their way through his body and made him tremble, cry out, and he felt like he was drowning slowly, choked by his own depression. He flailed, his hands trying desperately to grasp at things that weren't there, at people that weren't real. He closed his eyes, blocking out the blinding light, letting himself set a drift on an ocean of inky darkness. He felt disconnected, lost in the fog, nothing more than a puff of smoke blown away on the wind. He longed to be free, to run with wild horses or fly with the eagles. He couldn't take the pain anymore, the heartache eats away at his soul and he tried desperately to cling to the last pieces of his mind, what remains of his sanity. But all his efforts are made in vain as the pieces slip between his fingers and shatter on the floor below. His dreams are soon erased, his smile long forgotten; the light in his eyes goes out, extinguished forever. And he finally found a way to cut the puppet strings that keep him tethered to the lonely planet. Before anyone realizes it he lets go, and he's gone.

-------------------

"Hey Mac," Hawkes called, flagging down his boss in the hallway outside the locker room. He'd been trying to find the man for the last ten minutes and was happy to finally stumble across him. He held a piece of paper in his hands.

Mac turned to look at him, the look on his face unreadable. "Tell me that you have something. Anything."

"Well, not really, nothing like a finger pointing directly at Preston," Hawkes explained. "But I started going over the cases that Preston worked, as you requested, and most of it seems clean cut. That was, until I came across this record here. I'm not sure but I think he's taking bribes from certain people, Mac."

"Putting his career on the line for a little extra cash? That doesn't really seem like his style. What makes you think he's taking bribes?"

Hawkes held up the paper. "This is a case that the state tried to build against a man that sexually abused and killed a little girl. They had all kinds of evidence pointing to the guy; by all rights he would have been in jail for years, maybe even gotten the death penalty."

"But?"

"But the evidence was lost. All of it, just like that," Hawkes said, snapping his fingers.

"And you think that Preston had something to do with it? Why? Explain it to me," Mac said, eager to hear how the former medical examiner came to his conclusion. Every day he was amazed at how well Hawkes had adjusted to his new role. It pleased him to see his friend getting out more and talking a different route that challenged his mind.

"Preston was the arresting officer, first off. He was the first one at the scene and the one that read the guy his rights," Hawkes replied, his eyes trained on the sheet of paper. "He was on the list of people to testify against the murderer; something about the guy rambling incoherently while in Preston's custody. And he was in the vehicle that was transporting the evidence to the locker. However, the evidence never made it. There was a car accident and the transport vehicle suffered a lot of damage, the driver barely escaping with his life. And the evidence was gone. No one saw it get taken and no one ever stepped forward. The case against the murderer was dropped and he walked. The family tried to get him put away but without the evidence there was no way to tie the guy to the girl's murder. And Preston refused to testify, saying that he couldn't remember what the guy had said. He had hit his head on the windshield and that can cause people to forget things. But I think he took a bribe and planned the whole thing. He was part of the play from the very start."

"That's a compelling story," said Stella. She had wandered upon their little party with a folder in her hand and a glint in her eyes. "We may have to talk to the family."

"I would prefer not to bother them with this, if possible. I see no reason to reopen old wounds that haven't healed properly," Mac told them. He nodded at Stella's folder, "What do you have there?"

"Bad news." She flipped the folder open and held up a photo. "Meet Louie the Snake. He's a member of Sonny Sassone's gang, the Tanglewood Boys. Or at least, he was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Preston had him arrested and locked away," Stella explained. "Sonny pitched a fit before the judge in an attempt to set things right and get Louie set free. But all his attempts failed. I've been looking over the file and I see absolutely no reason to have locked up Louie. He may have been a snake but he didn't commit the crime he was locked up for. Someone doctored the evidence so that he would be locked up. Preston has already angered Sonny and now Danny has asked him to take the officer out. Things don't bode well for Preston."

Mac chewed over a few thoughts and scenarios in his mind, trying to find the best way to answer the problems and help them help Danny. "Track down Sonny. He can't kill Preston, even as much as he would like. If we can find him and convince him that we can get Louie out of prison we might be able to get him to help us."

"You want us to work with a convicted criminal?" Stella inquired, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Mac-"

"Stella, it's not the best idea in the world, I know that," Mac said. "But bear with me on this one. Sonny hates Preston and now he's been asked to kill the cop. I may hate Preston but I cannot have something like this traced back to Danny. We'll talk to Sonny, get him to work with us and maybe resolve this before someone ends up dead."

"But where do we find Sonny?" Hawkes asked.

-----------------------------------

Flack kept thinking about taking time off from work, maybe going on a trip to Miami or some other warm place. He wanted- no, needed- to get away from the city and Danny. Just seeing the investigator made his heart ache. And though Adam had received a call from him last night Flack had yet to see Danny and see for certain that he was okay. He hated feeling like he was drowning on solid ground. He wanted the balance of the world to shift back, to be what it had been before the whole Preston-era. He missed going out with Danny and laughing over drinks or trying to one up each other as they played game after game of basketball. Now all he did was mope around, going from the precinct to the café or to his apartment. He felt stuck in a rut.

Here it was the middle of the afternoon and he was wandering the streets with no particular goal in mind. He was hoping to hear from Lindsay so that he could set his mind on the case they'd been working but she had yet to call him and it looked less and less likely that she would. He entertained the thought of calling his boss to tell him that he was taking the rest of the day off because he didn't feel good. However, he knew that he couldn't very well do that. His boss had been watching him like a hawk the last few days. Probably because his head had been everywhere but at work. He'd nearly started a fire when he accidentally knocked over his cup of coffee onto his keyboard, creating sparks and a flickering of lights in the precinct. And he didn't even want to think about the mistake he'd made by putting the hooker in the same cell as the drunken drug addict.

No, Flack was anywhere but in his right mind.

And that's probably why he stepped off the curb without looking where he was going. The sound of a horns blaring filled the city followed by a screech of tires. He felt the firm grip of a hand around his left arm and in one swift motion was pulled back onto the sidewalk. He turned to see Adam looking at him. The lab technician, a man he barely understood but was quickly starting to trust, had just saved his life. A driver went by shouting nasty words and threats at Flack; the detective thought about catching the guy's license plate number but realized it was his fault, he hadn't been paying attention.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Adam shrugged. "I don't think walking into traffic is really going to be much help for anyone."

"Help, huh, I'm no help," Flack stated as he began heading down the sidewalk again.

"Would you like to be of help?" Adam called after him.

Flack stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "What are you going on about now?"

"Why don't we go somewhere to have a talk? About Danny."

"Why?"

"Because I think between the two of us we can help him."


	28. Falling At Your Feet

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, language, and slash.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Falling At Your Feet**

Mac sat at his desk feeling dejected. It was like him to give up and he wasn't sure that he had actually given up. But the events were swirling out of control at a fast rate and he had no way of stopping them. He'd spent last night and most of the morning scouring the city for Sonny Sassone. Either the crook was in hiding or Mac was missing the new hang out for the Tanglewood Boys. Even after stumbling across one of the reported members of the gang he hadn't been able to get any answers. He wasn't any closer to locating the man he desperately needed, the man he knew was going to play a pivotal role in Danny's life, whether it was for better or for worse. And what of Danny? He understood that things could get serious in a case of spousal abuse. He knew to what lengths the victims would go to get away from the abuse but never in his wildest dreams did he think for one minute that Danny would go to Sonny for help. He remembered not too long ago how scared Danny had been to find out that Sonny was aware he worked for the law. He had expressed his concerns to Mac and with reassurance Mac had calmed him. Now he felt useless. Danny needed his help before his life became so fucked up that there would be no fixing it. And what was Mac doing? Sitting in his office feeling sorry for himself, hating himself for not being able to help his friend.

He plucked a pen from his desktop and chucked it toward the door, barely missing Stella as she walked through the door. She looked down at the pen as it rolled along the floor, then back at her boss. "Something on your mind, Mac?"

"I'm not used to feeling this so damn useless," he seethed. "I feel like everything is slipping between my fingers. Danny is drowning and I can't help him. I keep trying but my fucking hands are tied!"

"Mac, calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? There is absolutely no concrete evidence that points to Preston being a bad man. And the fact that he's become the city's newest hero only makes matter worse. How am I supposed to mount a case against the man when Danny won't talk and I have nothing else to go on? And there hasn't been any luck in finding Sonny. As far as I know he could be doing something awful to Preston right now, as we speak. Not that I would rightly care. My only concern is that Danny gets out of this in one piece and that's not going to happen."

"Mac, you need to calm down. Being mad is going to cause you to miss things and question your own judgment. You're the one that is always telling us that we need to keep our minds cleared of emotions and focused on the case. I know it's hard but I think you need to stop thinking about Danny and treat this like any other abuse case," Stella said, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from him. She hated to see her boss falling to pieces.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't able to save Aiden…"

Stella felt a stab of pain. Now she understood why this had him so worked up. She missed Aiden too, but it hadn't been their fault. "You know there's nothing you could have done about that, Mac. None of knew that it was going to happen. Aiden was stubborn. She went out of her way to get that man put in jail, and yes, it cost her her life. Danny may be stubborn but I don't think he's going to go out of his way to piss off Preston to the point of getting himself killed. He's changed so much, retreated within himself. As sad as it is to see him that way I believe Adam when he says that it's best. If Danny remains submissive there's less of a chance of things getting violent to the point of…"

"I know…it's just, Danny is one of the best investigators here. He takes risks but they always result in getting the answers we needed. He deserves better than this and I know that even if he isn't willing to talk deep down inside he's praying that we'll help rescue him. And right now we have nothing!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Mac and Stella looked toward the office door. Hawkes was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Lindsay just called me. She has a tail on Sonny."

-------------------------------------------------

He looked down at the towel, once white it was now covered in shades of red. He wondered how much blood had soaked into the fabric. He knew that he should have sought medical attention but he was afraid to move, afraid to draw attention to himself. He tried to focus on the clock to see what time it was but his vision blurred, his head throbbing with pain. He felt tired, lost, drowning in the misery that had become his life. Where was his life raft, his life preserver? How much longer could he fight to stay afloat before he just couldn't fight anymore? How much longer…

-------------------------------------------------

"What if he's not in his apartment?" Flack asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"I would say that there's a high probability of it. There haven't been any calls about bodies or wounded men wandering the streets. We know that Preston is out work, you confirmed it. Danny, however, is currently MIA. That means he's got to be in his apartment," Adam said.

"But what if he isn't?" pressed the detective.

"Then…let's not go there," Adam finished.

That's what Flack had been afraid of. He hadn't really spent a lot of time with the lab tech before but now he felt that Adam was one of his closest friends. He'd learned so much about the man that he finally understood why Lindsay thought he could be a good help. Adam knew the ins and outs of abusive relationships better than most people. He'd seen it, experienced. And though Flack knew that there had been abuse of some sort in Adam's past he still wasn't sure if it had happened to Adam or if he had witnessed it between his parents. He didn't feel right asking. The lab tech had to be dealing with a lot as it was. Flack knew how much Adam looked up to Danny, how much the friendship meant to him. Now if only Adam could understand the pain that had become a constant part of Flack's life since learning about Preston. As far as he could tell Mac was the only one that knew about the truth, that knew his feelings went beyond friendship when it came to Danny.

If only Danny knew.

They stopped outside the door of Danny's apartment. Flack took a deep breath before knocking. He waited a second. There was nothing. No sounds of movement. Nobody telling him to get lost. He looked back over his shoulder at Adam. The fear in the lab tech's eyes was easily readable. Flack tested the doorknob and found the door unlocked. He twisted the metal, hesitant to enter the apartment for fear of what he would find. He closed his eyes momentarily as he gathered his strength and courage, then he let the door swing open.

And for a moment his life stopped.

Danny was alive but for how much longer? He was sitting on the floor under a living room window, a blood soaked towel pressed against his arm. There was a new bruise along the side of his neck and the fear was evident in his wide eyes. Flack felt instantly bad. He never thought that his presence would scare his friend. But then he quickly understood. Danny had heard the door open and thought that Preston was returning. Flack felt like kicking himself for being so stupid. Instead he crossed the room, acting solely on autopilot. He fell to the floor beside Danny, wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders and holding him close. He didn't say anything as Adam called for an ambulance. He remained silent, holding Danny as the injured man dissolved into a fit of tears.


	29. Lift Me Up

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lift Me Up**

Stella looked back at Lindsay and Hawkes as they all followed after Mac into the lab. They had been out trying to get close to Sonny when he was alone, figuring that they'd be able to convince him to help them if none of his friends were around. Mac had been ready to make his move when his cell phone went off. He'd taken the call from Flack and quickly forgotten about Sonny and all attempts to keep the crook from killing Preston. Without saying a word to the others about Danny, he told them that there had been a change of plans and that they were returning to the lab. Five minutes away they had figured out the real reason for the mission being cancelled. They all knew that something had to have happened to Danny. Hawkes held Lindsay's hand the entire ride through the busy streets of New York.

Now they were at the lab and none of them really wanted to go inside but knew that they had to. They had to see Danny and know that he was okay. Hawkes continued to keep a firm hold of Lindsay's hand. Flack was waiting for them in the reception area.

"Where is he?" Mac asked, the worry evident in his voice. Stella couldn't remember the last time she had heard such worry in her boss's voice and it upset her even more.

"He's in your office with Adam," Flack responded. "I left him there because I wanted to talk to you before you actually saw him."

"Is it that bad?" Stella was prompted to ask.

Flack smiled sadly. "He still refuses to point the finger at Preston. I ran him by the hospital and got him checked over. I had a private chat with the doctor before he went into the room and Danny doesn't know this so please don't mention it to him…but…" Flack pulled a picture out of an inner pocket in his jacket. He handed it to Mac. "It's the bruise from around his neck. I noticed that it was pretty telling, made by a hand. Maybe you guys can get something from it."

"Good job," Stella said, having taken the picture from Mac.

"Flack…" Mac's voice clearly expressed that the detective was trying his patience.

"They stitched him up, Mac. Said he didn't lose too much blood, that he might feel a bit light-headed but otherwise he'd be fine."

"Stitched him up?" Lindsay echoed.

Flack nodded. "When we found him he was sitting on the floor with a towel pressed to his arm. He had a nasty gash along the length of his arm. It missed all the vital areas but the doctor did express that the cut was too clean, that it had to have been made by a knife or something along those lines. He stitched up Danny's arm and bandaged him. Told me to keep an eye on him and I plan to do just that."

Mac turned to look over his shoulder. "Hawkes, Lindsay, I want the two of you to run by Danny's apartment. See if you can find whatever was used to hurt him. It may have evidence that we need."

"I…I want to see him first," Lindsay said. "I just…"

"It's okay, Lindsay," Mac smiled. "I understand. But as soon as you're sure he's okay, get to that apartment. We can't risk Preston returning to pick up the weapon if it's still there."

"Gotcha boss."

The little troop followed Flack back to Mac's office where the door was closed. Adam was sitting in the chair next to Danny, looking at the investigator who seemed to be staring off into space. Flack once again told Mac that Danny wasn't up for talking, that he hadn't said a single word since they found him. Mac asked that the rest of them stay outside and he was going to ask Adam to leave when Lindsay told him that Adam needed to stay. Something in her voice told Mac that it was for a reason and he began to speculate over that reason. He assured them that Adam would stay and having seen that Danny was alive and breathing, Lindsay took off for the lab entrance, a purpose in her step. There was work to be done. Mac looked at Stella and Flack one last time before entering his office. He quietly closed the door behind him. As he walked around Danny he felt a wave of numbness wash over him. It was one thing to hear what had happened to his friend and another thing entirely to see the lower half of Danny's arm completely wrapped in white.

He cleared his throat as he perched on his desk. "Danny…I think we need to have a serious talk."

Danny looked at him and Mac felt that same wave of numbness. There was no light in Danny's eyes; it was like looking into the eyes of a dead man.

"We might have the evidence we need to catch Preston, Danny. We know what he's been doing to you and we haven't been able to help. How are we going to build a case against a dirty cop with a clean record if we don't have any evidence? You've been too afraid to ask for help and without your testimony, there's no way to build a case. You need to talk, Danny. You need to tell at least two of us what happened, what he's been doing," Mac said. "I want to help you, Danny. I hate seeing you in such pain. You don't deserve to be treated this way. Please, just say something. Anything."

Danny looked down at the floor.

"He's afraid that Preston will still be able to hurt him," Adam spoke up. "How can you guarantee he's safe? I know how this works. You press charges against Preston but because of his record and recent heroic deed, the judge will let him out on bail. He'll know that Danny was the one that pointed the finger and he'll go after him. There won't be any reason for him not to kill Danny."

Mac knew that Adam was right. "I can stay with him…" Mac spoke softly as an idea began to form in his mind. "We can pull shifts. You, Flack, Hawkes, and I can all stay with him twenty-four-seven. We'll switch off, of course, but that way someone is watching him all the time. Preston is less likely to make a move if Danny has someone with him. And we'll each make sure that we have a loaded gun. You do know how to fire a gun, don't you Adam?" The lab tech nodded. "Then that's how we'll keep Danny safe. He just has to say something."

Danny remained silent, his eyes still trained on the floor.

Mac had one last card to play and he hated the idea of taking it out of the deck but Danny was leaving him with no other choice. "I know about Sonny, Danny. I know how you talked to him about taking a hit out on Preston. Do you realize that if Preston dies your career, and possibly your life, are over? I know that it took a lot of courage for you to face Sonny, to ask this favor of him, and he probably told you that you'd owe him one. What you don't realize is that Sonny has been gunning for Preston for some time now. Preston locked up one of his crew members on what we believe to be false charges. Sonny is going to kill Preston and it's going to be traced back to you. Sonny doesn't care about you, Danny. But we do. Please, let us help you."

Danny finally looked up at Mac. There were no emotions on his face, just the faintest glimmer of life in his eyes. Mac could tell that one more day and Danny would be gone, lost forever in the fear of Preston and the abuse that he brought. If they couldn't get through to him today they'd never reach him. He didn't know what else to say to get Danny to speak up. He was all out of cards, his deck was empty. He was chewing over what to say when the door opened. Flack stood there, a look of determination on his face. He walked around Danny and stood before him, a grim expression on his face.

In a quiet voice he said, "Aidan wouldn't want this, Danny. She'd never want this for you. I don't want this for you. Mac doesn't, none of us do."

Danny's eyes locked onto Mac's and that glimmer of life seemed to be trying to swim free of all the pain and misery. Finally Danny spoke and all he had to say was "Help me."


	30. Love and Attraction

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash, and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty: Love and Attraction**

Flack closed his apartment door behind him, making sure that the lock was in place. He had never felt so happy, never felt so light. He knew that a troubled and rocky road lay before them but he could see the light at the end of it, the light that meant there was hope for him and Danny yet. He kept hearing that phrase muttered over and over again; "help me". He knew that that was what Mac was waiting to hear, what they all wanted to hear. Danny finally asked for them to rescue him. What could be better than that? Easy. Not having to fight Preston, not having to put Danny in danger to build a solid case against the cop. He half wished that Sonny Sassone would get to Preston before charges could be filed. He could care less if Preston got hurt, even if he was a cop. Preston was scum and didn't deserve to breathe any longer. If he didn't value his job so much he would have taken care of Preston long ago. The road would be tough to travel but once they reached the end it would all have been worth it. Danny would be free.

And he'd be right there waiting for that moment, for that second when Danny saw him as more than a friend.

He sighed as he chucked his clothes into the laundry basket. There was a likely chance that Danny wouldn't be dating for a long time after Preston. He'd have to wait longer, bide his time until the moment was right. He was tired of waiting to show Danny how he felt but if waiting was what Danny needed then he would wait until the end of time. He'd waited this long, what was a few more months? It would be worth the wait, he just had to keep telling himself that. And there was a bright side; he'd be spending time with Danny again. Even if it was only to make sure that Preston didn't get near him. Time with Danny was always well spent as far as Flack was considered.

As he hopped in the shower he felt a tinge of guilt. He was partially responsible for one of the beatings that Danny had received. Would his friend ever forgive him for that? The bruises would heal and become things of the past but the memories would linger and memories, good or bad, could ruin a relationship. If Danny couldn't get past the mistake that Flack had made when he was a bit drunk then there was really no hope for them and he would live with the love in his heart for the rest of his life, damning himself to hell all the while because of his own stupidity.

Everything had changed. The pieces to the picture were scattered and this was their chance to put them back in order. It was time to bring Danny back to himself, back to them.

He shut off the water and dried off with a towel. He wandered into his bedroom and fell into the comfort of his bed, not bothering to put any clothing on. He knew that eventually he would drift off into dreams of Danny but he was hoping tonight's dream was pleasant and not a nightmare.

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this okay?" Danny asked. It was the first thing he'd said in the last few hours, ever since he'd asked for their help. He was standing by the bed, looking down at the object like it was foreign.

"Yes, Danny, it's okay," Mac replied. He had opted to take the first shift for watching over Danny. Now, as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom, he studied his friend and realized that Danny had changed so much. No longer was he the confident New Yorker that had escaped a bad past to make a good future for himself. Missing from him was the fire burning in his eyes, the desire to make right what was wrong with the world. All that stood before him was a shell of the man that he'd spent the last few years working with. He missed Danny, even if he could be a bit reckless at times. Danny was a good man and Mac wanted to see him return to his former self.

Danny sank onto the bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You'll be fine, Danny," Mac tried to assure him. "He doesn't know that you're here and I'll be sleeping in the living room. If he tries to get in I'll be between him and you. He won't get to you, Danny. I promise. You're safe."

Danny turned his eyes on Mac, eyes that had lost their burning desire, their very life. It pained Mac to see him this way. And he hated what he had to do more than anything. But he needed to know the degree of violence that Preston was capable. He had to make sure that they were able to keep Danny safe from Preston as they promised they would.

"Danny, I need you to talk to me," Mac said softly. He had a digital recorder in his hand. "I need to know the basis of what Preston did to you so that I can be better able to keep you safe."

The younger man turned his gaze toward the wall. At first Mac thought he was tying to collect his thoughts, trying to find the strength to say what he kept inside but then he saw that Danny's shoulders were shaking and he realized that Danny was falling apart. He placed the recorder on the dresser before crossing the room and settling on the bed beside Danny. He placed an arm around Danny's shoulders, recalling how he'd done the same for Flack. That night seemed so long ago, a distant memory.

"It's going to get better, Danny. I promise. Everything will get better."

--------------------------------------------------------

Flack sat up in bed, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. His heart was racing as the dream lingered on in his mind. He threw aside the covers and headed for the bathroom. He placed his hands on the sink and leaned forward, trying to rid his brain of the images that were still too fresh for his comfort. They wouldn't let him go, wouldn't set him free. He felt a shiver run down his spine. What had they done in pulling Danny away from his life? What dark sequence of events had they set in motion? He walked back into his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table. His mind still refused to rest as he hit the speed-dial for Mac's phone. It rang three times before Mac picked up on the other end. Flack was relieved more than he realized he would be to hear the crime lab leader's voice.

"Is something wrong, Flack?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," he apologized.

"Who says I was sleeping? I've been too worried to close my eyes so instead I've been sitting here in the living room with my gun on the table," Mac confessed. "There's this part of me that keeps thinking the minute I close my eyes Danny is going to sneak out of here and return to his apartment."

"You can't let him do that," Flack said, his chest tightening as the terror washed over him again.

"Why are you calling, Flack? You don't sound so great. Did something happen?"

"A bad dream. A really awful nightmare that's left me wondering what we've done," Flack confessed. He found it easier and easier to share his thoughts with Mac. "I can't shake this feeling that even though we're trying to help him all we have done is gone and make things worse."

"Danny will be fine," Mac assured the detective. "He has good friends who are willing to spend as much time as they can keeping an eye on him. If you don't think you're up for it, I can have Hawkes or Adam switch shifts with you, let one of them watch him tomorrow."

"No, I'll stay by his side tomorrow…" Flack said, thinking of how he was going to spend the entire day with Danny. An entire day to find that man he'd fallen so madly in love with, an entire day to unearth the treasure that had been buried by a bully. "I didn't mean to bother you…"

"There's nothing to apologize for, Flack. Just get some rest. You need to be in top form tomorrow. Something tells me that things might get nasty quickly," Mac said, letting out a bit of his own fears.

"I'll keep him safe, Mac. You can count on me."

"I know I can. Now get some sleep."

"I love him, Mac."

"I know."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"One step at a time, Flack. Let's take it one step at a time," Mac said


	31. Ego

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, slash, angst, and language.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Ego**

Flack walked across the precinct with two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Danny. So far things hadn't been that bad, but it was only a few hours into the morning so there was plenty of time for something horrible to happen. He'd picked up Danny from the lab a little while ago with instructions from Mac to keep a very close eye on Danny. For some reason the former Marine seemed to believe that Danny would attempt to make a get away at every chance he could. Nothing of the sort had happened. Flack had brought him to the precinct and for the last two hours they had been sitting at his desk. Danny absentmindedly flipped through the newspaper while Flack did a bit of paperwork. There wasn't much conversation between the two of them since Danny hadn't said much beyond 'hello'. It was hard for him to sit there across from Danny and not be talking to him. He loved listening to Danny talk because he never knew what would come out of the investigator's mouth next. It could have been a story about Sonny or a simple comment on something he'd been reading in the paper. He longed for the Danny of days gone past. He wanted nothing more than to see Danny smile, to see that sparkle in his eyes. But right now he would just settle for hearing Danny say something. Anything.

He placed the coffee in front of Danny and took his seat. Danny sipped at the warm beverage but offered no thanks, his eyes never straying from the paper sprawled out in front of him. Flack wasn't entirely bothered by the silent treatment, though he did wonder why Danny was reluctant to speak and act like himself. Had Preston really done that much damage? Then he wondered how Danny could spend two hours reading through the news. It was full of depressing shit and really the last thing someone in an abusive relationship should read. Unless of course he was looking for someone that seemed to be having a worse streak of bad luck.

Another hour passed. Flack got a lot of his work done and answered a few questions for the patrol officers and other detectives. Business as usual. Still, Danny was reading the newspaper. The New York Times was a thick paper and if someone wanted to ready every story…Flack got up to go get more coffee when he noticed that Danny had emptied his cup. A few of the other officers gave him wondering glances, probably dying to know why a crime scene investigator was hanging out on their turf. None of them had the balls to ask him up-front what was going on; either that or they knew that it was the wrong thing to do. Coffee cups once again filled he headed back toward his desk. As he got closer he realized that Danny was no longer sitting in the chair across from him. The desk that shared a space with Flack's had been empty for quiet some time and that's why he'd parked Danny there. But now Danny was gone. The paper was still spread out over the desk-top, the chair pushed in. Had Danny chosen that moment to race from the precinct? Flack's heart sunk as he realized that he might have just failed his best friend.

Setting the cups down beside the paper he noticed a grainy black and white photo staring back at him. Then he realized what had happened. How could he have been so stupid as to let Danny read the news? The photo accompanied an article about Preston and the children he'd saved in that damned school bus. The school was planning to name their gymnasium after him. Danny must have seen the story. Flack looked around the precinct hoping to see the investigator but he was nowhere in sight. He was pulling his cell phone from his pocket and hit the speed-dial for Mac when someone touched his arm. He whirled around to find a uniformed officer behind him.

"If you're looking for him, he's in the bathroom. You might want to check on him because I don't think he's feeling so hot."

"Thanks," Flack said and took off for the bathroom. Duh, why hadn't he thought of that? Two cups of coffee, of course Danny would have to pee. Flack worked his way down the hall and pushed in the men's room door just as he heard the sound of shattering glass. The sound brought with it the memory of another time he'd heard that sound. Rushing into the bathroom he found Danny leaning on one of the sinks, his head hanging down, blood running down the white porcelain as glass cut into his palms. The mirror above the sinks was shattered, the trashcan lying in the middle of the bathroom. At the sound a few other officers came to see what the commotion was.

Flack ignored them and walked over to Danny, pulling him away from the sink. When Danny looked at him Flack's heart stopped; there was no recognition in Danny's eyes. It was like a stranger was gazing back at him. "Would someone get me a paramedic," he called over his shoulder as he looked down at the cuts on Danny's hands. "Why?" he asked Danny. "Why did you do this?"

Danny looked at him, but Flack could tell that Danny wasn't seeing him.

-------------------------------------

"Is he okay?" Stella asked, settling into a chair across from her boss.

"Hawkes and Sid are seeing to him. Just a few minor cuts to his hands, nothing major," Mac assured her.

"Did Flack tell you…?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, and that only makes me worry more. I thought we had him in time. I saw that flicker of life in his eyes, what happened to it? He finally got up the courage to ask for our help and we're helping him but he seems to be sliding farther into the darkness, not coming back toward the light."

"What if Preston did something really awful to him, Mac?"

"Like hitting him in the head?" Hawkes voiced quietly as he strolled into the room.

Stella turned to look at the former medical examiner. "Preston hit him in the head?"

Hawkes took the chair beside her. "Yeah," he confirmed. "At first, I wasn't sure. I noticed something while cleaning the cuts on his hand. Sid started talking to Danny, maybe having seen the look on my face. It gave me a chance to better examine what I'd seen without bothering Danny."

"And?" Mac inquired.

"He has a healing cut on the back of his head, rather hard to see, but it's there and it's not that old," Hawkes told them. "I think he may have had a concussion at some point. Some long lasting effects of a concussion include irritability, problems remembering, and depression; all of which Danny seems to be exhibiting."

"Should we be worried?"

"I'd be worried if his memory doesn't eventually return," Hawkes stated. "I don't honestly believe this will be long term and he's only forgotten a few things that I can tell. It's sad news, but we really should count ourselves lucky."

Stella scowled. "Lucky? Danny gets a concussion and you think he's lucky?"

"Stella-"

"Have you ever heard of 'second impact syndrome'?" Hawkes asked. Mac and Stella both shook their heads. "When Preston got a hold of him with that knife he could have caused more trauma to Danny's brain. If the bruising wasn't healed a second impact could have caused brain swelling or even death. So like I said, Danny is pretty lucky."

"Can you say whether or not the bruise has healed?" Stella asked.

"Until all the symptoms go away it's too hard to tell," Hawkes replied.


	32. So Bad

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, violence, slash and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-two: So Bad**

Adam was nervous, and rightly so. They were poking around Danny's apartment looking to gather a few things. Mac and Flack had both given the okay because it was the middle of the day, the middle of Preston's work shift. Still, it didn't make Adam feel any safer. He wanted to get Danny as far away from the building as he possibly could. He knew that by now Preston would know Danny told someone what was going on. Preston would be pissed and that was the last person that Adam wanted to run into. But Danny needed things from his place. Adam had a gun concealed under his shirt but even that didn't make him feel safe. Danny usually carried one but they had decided that in his current state it was best for him to go unarmed. Adam caught himself wishing that Flack were here instead. It was the detective's day to watch out for Danny but he'd been called away to an emergency and Mac hadn't wanted Danny present at the scene; especially after his episode in the bathroom. And even now, as the lab tech watched his friend searching through the apartment and placing things in a bag, he couldn't believe that Danny had suffered so horribly. Hawkes had explained it to him. Adam knew from his past that such things were plausible but he never suspected that it would have happened to Danny. The white bandages on his friend's hands were a grim reminder of what kind of person Preston really was. A cop with a hatred that ran so deep he took it out on other people.

Danny grabbed a few things from his bathroom and shoved them in the bag. Adam kept looking around the apartment waiting for something to jump out of the shadows at him. It was unnerving to be in this place, Danny's blood still here and there from when they found him. The day outside was bright with sunlight but there were places in Danny's apartment that remained dark despite the light pouring in through the windows. Adam thought of making small talk with Danny to occupy his mind. The only problem was that Danny hadn't really been speaking to anyone since he confessed that he needed help. They had been in each other's company for a good hour and a half without a word from Danny. Adam understood. He always understood situations like this.

He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. He watched as Danny disappeared into the bedroom again and prayed that he'd soon be finished gathering up his things. It wasn't like he needed to pack his whole apartment. Adam stretched and yawned, raising his arms above his head. There was work waiting for him back at the lab that he really wanted to get out of the way before the night was over but his responsibility was for Danny's safety. And as boring as it was to spend hours with someone that wasn't talking, at least he knew that they were one step closer to regaining the Danny they all knew and loved. The Danny that they missed.

And then he heard it. The sound was hard to hear at first, almost like it had been created by his mind. But then he heard it again. He looked back over his shoulder, there was nothing there. "Danny," he called out. "We should really get going. The longer we stick around here the riskier it gets." Adam waited for Danny to reply but that was a reply that never came because before he could say another thing he felt something solid connect with the side of his head.

-------------------------------------------------

The paramedics worked feverishly in the small confines of the ambulance, yelling out things that he should have understood but his brain wasn't functioning properly and everything sound muffled. He watched them with observant eyes wishing he could understand why this was happening. No matter how many times he saw the results of domestic violence he never understood why someone felt the need to hurt another person. Especially someone they claimed to love. And the friends that stepped into the help? They weren't free from the anger of the violence. They were at just as much risk because they stood to take away the one thing that made the offender feel macho, that made the offender feel like they weren't in control.

His hearing began to come and go in waves. One minute he could hear things perfectly and the next it was all muffled again. He closed his eyes in hopes that his brain would be able to concentrate solely on the sounds around him. He wanted- no, needed- to hear what the paramedics were saying. After a minute the sounds came rushing at him and they caused the pain in his head to intensify. But he could hear what was being said.

"Call the hospital," one of the paramedics shouted to the driver. "Tell them that we have a heavy bleeder."

-----------------------------------------------------

Flack rushed into the hospital like someone had lit a fire under his feet. He'd been at the scene of a murder-suicide when he received the call from Mac. He wasted no time in explaining to the officers at the scene where he was going. They would find out soon enough. Everyone would soon know what was going on and he didn't care. All he wanted was to get to the hospital as quickly as he could. He had to get there before his world fell apart. As he sped through the streets of New York he heard Mac's voice echoing over and over again in his head; "Get to the hospital, Danny's been hurt." Nothing more needed to be said, the tone of Mac's voice had said everything. Now he was at the hospital and rushing through the emergency room, his eyes scanning the crowd as he looked for Mac and the others. They would all be present, he knew that.

And there they were. He slowed his pace as he neared them. Mac was standing there with a dazed look on his face while Hawkes held Lindsay who was in tears. Even Sid was there, creepy medical examiner Sid; busy trying to comfort Stella by holding her hand and being there. Flack knew that it had to have been bad but he never imagined just how bad it could be. Seeing them all so…lost and hurt made him go numb inside. It took all the strength he had just to remain standing. He stood in front of Mac and looked his friend right in the eye and asked for the truth. He wanted to know everything. He told Mac not to lie, that he would go to a doctor if he felt Mac was holding anything back.

The leader of the crime lab, the strong man that had spent time in the military, looked broken but he sighed and gave Flack what he requested. "The call was placed by Adam. He's a bit foggy but thanks to the paramedics and the doctor we were able to piece together what happened. It seems that they were at Danny's apartment getting some of his things. Danny was in his bedroom and Adam was in the living room. Someone, we assume it was Preston, hit Adam over the head with a heavy object and once he was out Preston went for Danny."

"How bad is it?" Flack pushed. He needed to know.

Mac took hold of Flack's arm and led him away from the others. Once they were as alone as they could be in an emergency room, Mac spoke. "I don't want the others to hear this again. They've already been through enough, as you can tell. And you wanted me to blunt with you, so I will. First off, only Stella and I know the full aspect of Danny's injuries. If I tell you, you must promise not to mention it to any of the others. Do you understand me?"

"Mac, please," Flack pleaded.

"It's not good, Flack. Preston…he really did a number on Danny. He has a hairline fracture in his right cheek and his eye is swollen shut. The wrist of the arm that was cut is broken, probably from Danny's attempts to fight back, and yes, he tried to fight back," Mac said. "It's possible that he has a few broken ribs, the doctors won't know until he's more stable and they can treat him without fear of him…"

Flack looked at his friend, his world slowly falling apart and yet one thing stood at the forefront of his mind. "That doesn't sound that bad…you said it wasn't good."

"Before Preston left, he shot Danny," Mac said, eyeing Flack to make sure the detective wasn't going to collapse on him.

"He…he…shot…oh god," Flack uttered, falling into a chair.

"He was bleeding really badly and they preformed emergency surgery," Mac explained. "But when I told the doctor that Danny had previously sustained a head injury they got worried. Right now he's not allowed to have visitors because the doctors are afraid that someone might jostle him. They're keeping his head elevated and his neck straight."

"Why?"

"They're worried about brain swelling."

"Where did Preston shoot him?"

"It's probably best that you don't know, Flack."

"Mac…you promised to tell me everything."

Mac sat in the chair next to him. "Flack, this is one thing I can't tell you. Let the rest of it sink in and let's wait until the doctors give us a report, then we'll decided if it even matters."

Flack sat with his head in his hands. Danny had been shot and they were worried about brain swelling and… "Oh god…" Flack exhaled, his heart skipping a beat. He raised his eyes until the met Mac's. "He was shot in the head…?" Mac looked away and Flack was happy that he was already sitting because he lost all his strength at that point. "Oh god no…"

Mac crouched down in front of him, close so that only Flack could hear what he was saying. By now the others had noticed Flack's reaction to the news and were getting curious. "Listen to me, Don. Yes, Preston shot him in the head but the bullet only grazed the skull. It did not pierce the bone. Do you understand me?" Flack nodded. "Good," sighed Mac. "I guess I should tell you the rest. Preston shot him a second time; in the chest. The bullet missed his heart and his lungs but he lost a lot of blood, Flack. Now you can't tell anyone any of this. They know that he got shot in the chest but that's it. They don't know about the shot to the head or the doctor's worry of possible brain swelling. I don't want them to know…not just yet. Not until I know that Danny's making an improvement."

"He's going to be okay, isn't he, Mac?"

"He is a fighter," Mac responded. "Despite everything that he's been through, he's a fighter. I believe he'll pull through. He just has to know that we still want him here."

"I'll always want him here."


	33. Touch

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Abuse, language, angst, and slash.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Touch**

"You should go home," Mac said, closing the door softly behind him.

"I can't leave him," Flack said. He was watching the rise and fall of Danny's chest as the machine helped him breathe. Every time the nurse came to check on Danny he would ask her about the tube and the wires. Every time she would tell him the same thing; that it was just a safety precaution, that Danny was breathing on his own but they wanted to give him some support in case the brain…when she got to that point he just stopped listening. They had kept Danny in the same position, careful not to move him even the slightest bit and after two days they allowed his friends to see him. Since then Flack had been sitting in the only chair in the room, afraid that if he left Danny would slip away.

"Flack, you've been sitting there for four days."

"I get up and walk around."

Mac sighed. "You need to go home and get some sleep, maybe shower and have something to eat that's not hospital food. You aren't doing him, or yourself, any good by sitting here. Go, Flack."

"But I can't leave," Flack protested. Then he switched gears. "Why hasn't he woken up yet, Mac? Why won't he open his eyes or let us know that he's still in there? They keep telling me that it's a good sign he can breathe on his own but he won't wake up. Why won't he wake the fuck up?"

"The brain needs time to heal," Mac spoke softly. "I want you to go home. I'll sit here with him until you get back. Stella is in charge of the lab so don't think you can run home, take a five-minute shower, eat a sandwich and come back. You need to take care of yourself."

Flack gave in, standing from the chair. The thought of falling into the comfortable bed back at his apartment did appeal to his aching muscles. But what if he fell asleep and Danny let go, leaving the world behind? He'd never forgive himself for not being there to say goodbye. He'd go home and shower and eat and then sleep for maybe one or two hours in his bed. After that he was coming back to the hospital whether Mac wanted him there or not. Before leaving he turned to look at the former Marine who was standing by Danny's bedside. "How's Adam?"

"He's doing better. The doctor's released him late last night and he's staying home for the next few days. Hawkes said that it would be best if he didn't risk re-injury. He took a nasty hit to the head," Mac said, looking at the detective.

"And Preston?"

"In the wind. But we have all the evidence we need to prove that he did it," Mac smiled, finally happy to share good news. "The bullets matched those previously fired from Preston's service revolver. And there are at least three people in the building that are willing to testify to seeing him there. They can't believe that a cop would do such a thing to another officer of the law. They've all expressed to me how strongly they want to see Preston off the streets."

"Too bad it came to this before anyone could make a move," Flack muttered. He still couldn't get over the sight of Danny lying in the hospital bed, tubes and wires going from his body to various machines.

"Unfortunately this did happen but now he's going to be safe," Mac assured his friend. "When he wakes up there won't be any fear of Preston hurting him. Count your lucky stars, things could have been worse."

"I know." And with that Flack left. He didn't want to think about how it could be worse. He didn't want to think of a world without Danny. A world without Danny was a world he didn't want to live in. He loved the man lying in that hospital bed and he wanted the chance to show Danny what it meant to really love someone. He wanted to fix all the things that Preston had broken and put the pieces back where they belonged. He would go home and take care of himself so that he could be strong when Danny awoke.

----------------------------------------

He felt the warmth pouring off of Danny's skin as the wounded man fell into his embrace. He could feel the beat of Danny's heart, a pleasant sensation that sent electric shocks racing through his body. He let his hands explore the smooth skin beneath his fingertips, ignoring the scar that marred the flesh. They all had scars; even he had one on his chest. He smiled as he thought of them as a matching set. He shivered as Danny ran his hands along the length of his back, stopping only when he cupped a cheek in each hand. Flack slide a finger under Danny's china and brought their lips together in a heated kiss, a kiss that he'd been waiting years to feel. And he was anything but let down. It was all that he imagined it would be. They fell onto the bed in a heap of kisses and caresses, hearts beating together, gasps of breath here and there. The slightest brush of fingertips across the right area brought waves of pleasure with it. They kissed as hands explored. Flack was the first one to venture below the belt, slipping a hand under the waistband of Danny's boxers and taking a firm hold of the treasure he found inside. The moan that escaped from between Danny's lips was almost enough to send Flack over the edge.

"I love you," Flack breathed.

"I love you, too," Danny said before giving himself over to Flack.

Flack shuddered as his eyes focused on the bare ceiling in the dark. The city around him had changed as the sun set and a whole new crowd of people took to wandering the streets. He rolled onto his side as the images from the dream lingered fresh in his mind. Dreams; only in his dreams could he have what he really wanted. Only his dreams could make him ache in ways he'd never thought possible. He thought of reaching out into the darkness but there was never any comfort in the dark. He closed his eyes and yearned for the images he saw in his mind to be true. He wanted to feel the warmth of Danny's skin as they embraced and kissed, as they fell onto his bed and made love.

His cell phone went off, forcing him to open his eyes once again. He grasped the little object and looked at the caller ID. The number was Mac's. A jolt of pain went racing through his gut and the images became faded. A few hours away from the hospital, more than he had meant to spend. All of his fears came rushing back to him as he flipped open the phone. When he spoke his voice came out choked and he wasn't entirely sure that Mac could hear him. What Mac said caused a wave of sensations to race through Flack's body as he hung up the phone. He let the small device fall to the floor as the tears broke free.


	34. This Side of Me

**Title:** Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, angst, language and slash.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-four: This Side of Me**

He stood outside, the breeze of the night wrapping around him. He looked up to the sky but couldn't see any of the stars because of the layer of clouds that blocked their eternal light. He felt empty inside, numb, an ache in his chest. He kept his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he remained rooted to the spot. He'd left his apartment behind soon after getting the call from Mac but now that he stood outside the hospital he couldn't bring himself to go inside. He didn't want to cross the threshold into a building where people went to die. He closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the city engulf him. He didn't want to walk through the doors and see all those people in their white coats and smell the familiar medicinal scent that permeated the place. He didn't want to see the victims of crimes and hate sitting on uncomfortable chairs while they waited for the medical attention they so desperately needed to make them better. Opening his eyes he looked back over his shoulder, looking out at the street. He could grab a cab and head back home, leave this place behind.

But he remained rooted to the ground, unable to move forward or backward. The two halves that made him whole having divided. He sighed in defeat and frustration, letting his head hang down. Wasn't everything supposed to be getting better, not worse? He brought his hands to his head and forced his eyes shut.

"Flack?"

The detective opened his eyes and met the familiar gaze of Mac, a man that had saved his life not once but twice. Every time he saw the former Marine he thanked the heavens above that Mac was in his life because if it had not been for the older man's quick thinking Flack probably would have died in that explosion last year. He had the scar to remind him of that day for the rest of his life. And now he had Mac to think for keeping him afloat throughout this rough patch. Why had he done to deserve such a good friend? And what could he do to repay the kindness?

"Why are you standing out here?"

"I can't go inside," he confessed. There was no reason to hide things from Mac. He already knew all of the detective's secrets. "I'm torn between moving forward and moving backward."

"There's no future in the past, Flack," stated Mac. "Move forward. He's awake and you should pay him a visit. He'll be happy to see you."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Flack asked, his hands falling to his sides. "Why would he ever be happy to see me? I seemed to have fucked up more than I care to count. For someone that's in love I only made matters worse. Preston beat him because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and then I went and left him with Adam…look what happened to him…"

"None of that was your fault," Mac said in an attempt to sooth the detective. "How could you have known that Preston was in the apartment that night? And if you recall, I was the one that called you to the scene and told you to leave Danny with Adam."

"Still…"

"Standing out here blaming yourself for things that can't be fixed won't make them go away," Mac said. "Go inside and see him. If it makes you feel better I'll stand outside the door. It's time that Danny started to heal and I think you should be there to show him the way. We can each only do so much for him."

Flack let his eyes roam over the large building once again, thinking back over the years to all the times he'd been within the walls. He hated the hospital, hated that it was such a big part of his life but that came with the job and he knew that when he signed on. Finally he nodded his head, giving in. As much as he hated himself for allowing it to get this far he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault, and he wanted to see Danny. He wanted to look into those eyes and feel like he was falling all over again. He wanted to get lost in their depth, swept away in their very essence. He trailed after Mac, keeping his thoughts to himself. The closer they drew to Danny's hospital room the more he began to doubt himself. Maybe he should have turned around and headed back home. He was the last person that Danny was going to want to see. But before he could chicken out Mac was pushing him through the door into Danny's room.

He stood there somewhat uncomfortably, massaging the back of his neck. The light was low to keep from hurting Danny's eyes but even in the dusk-like lighting Flack could tell that the injured man was awake and watching him. He tried to smile and knew instantly that he had failed. Seeing Danny in that bed, it always brought a rush of emotions cascading over Flack. The burning hatred for Preston and the desire to see him dead. The self-pity that he could have done more to keep this from happening. The fear that Danny would once again send him away. But stronger than all the rest was this deep, burning passion that he had to see Danny smile and know that he was the reason behind the smile. He wanted to be the one that put the light back in Danny's eyes, the one that made him laugh, and showed him the world wasn't a horrible place. He wanted to show Danny what love really was.

Walking over to the side of the bed he took Danny's hand in his. He was happy when Danny didn't pull away. Looking into those eyes he saw so many fears and emotions locked deep within but there was the slightest flicker of something else. Could it be hope? He ran through his conversation with Mac, the warning that had been shared before he went through the door; Danny still wasn't talking. Though a fractured cheek bone probably had something to do with it.

"Hey," he said and then realized how stupid that sound. "I'm happy to see you awake. You have no idea what it's been like sitting by your bed praying for you to wake up." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Danny. I never meant for any of this to happen; I just wanted you to be safe…" While he talked he kept his eyes on Danny's face and saw his eyelids droop. Another warning from Mac; the pain medication kept him pretty tired so he was always in and out. "I hope you can forgive me, Danny." As the secret love of his life drifted off he felt a slight squeeze around his hand and he knew that Danny was trying to give him an answer. For the first time in weeks he smiled and began to feel that there was hope.


	35. Love Can Move You

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, angst, language, and slash.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Love Can Move You**

"I can't believe he's getting out of the hospital already," Stella said as she sat before Mac's desk. "It seems like just yesterday that he woke up."

"That was nearly a month ago," stated Mac, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"I know…"

It was amazing how quickly the time had passed since Danny awoke. He still wasn't talking much to anyone and that worried Mac but the doctor kept reassuring him that there was nothing wrong with Danny's brain. His reluctance to talk ran far deeper than any scar; it was the emotional trauma that made him keep his mouth shut. The former Marine was hoping that a few days out of the hospital spent with people that loved and cared for him would show him that he still mattered to them and maybe get him talking again. Mac never thought he would miss Danny's wise-ass remarks or the dogged-determination. He wished that he was sitting across from Danny right now giving the younger man a stern talking to instead of waiting for Stella to say whatever it was that she had on her mind.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

Mac finally looked up at her. "How can I? He's just now getting out of the hospital and he thinks the nightmare is over. Part of me says I should tell him everything but I can't bring myself to do it."

"The hard thing and the right thing are usually the same thing," stated Stella somewhat philosophically.

"That may be true but I have to take into account Danny's mental state," Mac answered. "What if I told him that we still hadn't found Preston, that the maniac that nearly killed him is still at large? Do you know what that could do to him?"

She stood. "I'm aware of what could happen, Mac. But you can't live a lie. It could end up causing more pain in the long run. I'm not saying that you have to tell him right this moment but maybe in a day or two. He needs to be cautious."

-----------------------------------------------------

Flack couldn't believe how nervous he felt driving Danny to his apartment. They had decided that it would be best for the recovering investigator to stay with him since his place wasn't that far from the precinct. And the lab was finally swamped with work so they couldn't spare Hawkes or Adam or even Stella or Lindsay. He knew that Mac was working overtime in the pursuit of Preston. The damned officer had slipped through their fingers one too many times but they refused to give up while he was still running loose. Every free minute in the lab not spent on another case was spent trying to locate and capture Preston. And they still hadn't been able to get a hold of Sonny. Whenever a call for a body came in they half expected to find Preston dead, murdered by a member of the Tanglewood Boys. Flack knew that such an outcome would cause problems for Danny but he found that with each passing day he wanted it more and more. At least then Preston would be dead and out of Danny's life for good.

He looked over at his silent passenger. Danny still hadn't said much to anyone but his doctor, and even then he'd been unusually tight-lipped. It worried Flack to see that his friend, the man he secretly loved, was nothing more than a shell of the man he'd once been. He couldn't help feeling slightly responsible for the events going as far as they did. He should have sent another detective in his place that day Mac called. He should have been watching Danny, not overseeing that murder-suicide. And Adam, he wondered how the lab tech was coping. There was little doubt in Flack's mind that the tech felt extremely responsible for what had happened. After all, he'd been with Danny and had been armed. He was supposed to help keep Danny safe. Flack thought about giving Adam a call to check up on the young guy. He hadn't been around the hospital and the one time that he had stopped in, he wouldn't set foot inside Danny's room.

There was too much blame going around and the one person that deserved to be blamed was missing.

As Flack parked along the curb he wondered if Danny would be able to get up to the apartment okay. The nurse had wheeled him to the car in a wheelchair and helped him into the car. Flack remembered how much pain he'd been in after coming home from the hospital. Even now, on random days, his chest would hurt. He knew what Danny was in-store for the next couple of weeks but all that mattered was getting him through today. Flack went around to the other side of the car and helped Danny climb out. The silent man seemed able to stand on his own and he even started for the door to the apartment building. Flack was content to let Danny walk on his own but made sure that he was close by in case Danny stumbled. They were able to make it to the elevator and up to the apartment without a problem. Danny settled on the couch as Flack's cell phone began to ring.

After a few minutes he hung-up. "That was Mac. He's going to stop by after lunch, says that he wants to talk to you about something," Flack said, relaying the message. He knew exactly what it was that Mac wanted to say to Danny and it sent a chill running down the detective's spine. It was too early to tell Danny about Preston. Hell, it was actually way too late. They should have told him that first day, but like fools they had chosen to wait. Now the news would have an even bigger impact.

Flack was feeling a bit uncomfortable since Danny didn't seem to have anything to say in return. He cleared his throat. "If you're tired you can crash in my bedroom. Or if you're hungry I'm sure I could find something in the kitchen…"

Danny looked at him and something familiar dulled his eyes.

Smiling reassuringly, Flack settled onto the couch beside him. "Don't worry; I'm not due back at the precinct for the rest of the week. It's going to be just you and me, hanging out like the old times. Watch some sports, eat lots of junk food, make fun of those daytime talk shows…"

"Thank you," Danny said, the sound of his voice making Flack jump. The detective had gotten used to the one-sided conversations but at the sound of those two words a warmth spread through his body. Those were the first words that Danny had said to him in…he couldn't remember how long. He didn't care that it was just a simple 'thank you'. To him it didn't matter. Danny had finally broken his seal of silence.


	36. Mine

Title: Laying Down With Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, slash, language, and angst.

I love my readers! You guys rule!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-six: Mine**

Flack watched with slight apprehension as Hawkes lead Danny away into the bowels of the lab. It was only the silent investigator's second day out of the hospital and already Flack had to ditch him. He hated that he had to do this, especially after the promise he'd made just yesterday. But when duty called there was little that Flack could do. He knew that Danny wouldn't be at risk of getting into trouble since Hawkes wasn't planning to leave the lab until his shift was over. Sid and Adam promised to keep an eye on things while Flack was away. Lindsay and Stella were already out in the field when Mac rang the detective. As Danny followed Hawkes into one of the rooms further down the hallway Flack found himself praying and hoping that being around the lab would help bring back bits and pieces of the old Danny.

"He'll be fine," Mac assured as he walked up behind the detective. "I have a few officers watching the entryways. This place is locked up pretty tight so I wouldn't worry about Danny. The only person that will be able to harm him while he's here will be himself."

"And that's not a very comforting thought," Flack remarked.

"Well, no, but with people watching him every minute that he's here the chances of him doing any harm to himself are slim to none. I've already alerted Stella and Lindsay to his presence so that when they return they can also help keep an eye on him," explained Mac. "And I think being back at work surrounded by friends will do him some good."

"I hope so," Flack asked. He turned his back on the hallway so that he would stop thinking about Danny long enough to concentrate on what Mac had to say to him. The lab leader had called him down here for a reason and he was intrigued to find out what it was. "So why am I here?"

"I believe I know where Sonny is hiding," Mac said in a hushed voice. "I'm still worried that his gang will track down Preston and get rid of him before we even know what's happening. I don't want this coming back on Danny. He has suffered enough. None of the others know this and I'm not dumb enough to go into this by myself. So I figured you'd want to come along, maybe knock some sense into Sonny if he won't listen to reason."

"From what I understand the man never listens to reason."

"He has his own fucked up idea about what reason is," Mac said. The two of them headed toward the entrance.

The dark clouds in the sky outside threatened them with nasty weather. Flack hoped that it would come after they were done doing whatever it was that Mac planned to do. He wasn't really in the mood for being caught outside when Mother Nature decided to exact revenge on people. They climbed into one of the company cars and Mac eased into the flow of traffic. Even though Flack was sitting in the car his mind was back at the lab with Danny. He wondered how long it was going to take before glimmers of the old Danny started to break through. He knew that it would be some time before they started to play basketball again or worked their next case together. The wounds needed time to heal and who would understand that better than him? He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about ways to make it known to Danny that he loved him without making it too obvious. There had to be some way he could convey his feelings without causing a sense of panic.

"Something on your mind, Flack?"

"He spoke last night," answered the detective. "It was just to say thank you but he actually spoke to me."

"That's good to hear, a step in the right direction," Mac smiled, turning down a side street.

"That was what I figured but he hasn't said a thing all morning," Flack worried. "Maybe it was just a passing glimmer, the last piece of him falling away."

Mac pulled along the curb. "I wouldn't worry about it. Let things take their course. He's been through a lot and he needs time to process. Once he realizes that Preston is out of the picture he should start acting more like his old self."

"But that's just the problem," grumbled Flack. "Preston isn't out of the picture. He's at large. He could be keeping tabs on Danny as we speak, waiting for the right moment to finish what he started."

"He's never going to get that moment," Mac said, his eyes trained on a house a few doors down that looked like it had been abandoned a few years ago. Surprisingly someone walked out the door and headed in their general direction. The person didn't notice them since he was more intent at looking at the thing in his hands. Mac climbed out of the car and Flack was quick to follow. The two of them waited until the man was within distance and Mac made his move, lunging out and grabbing Sonny by the arm.

Well, well, well, if it ain't Mac Taylor," Sonny said, a cocky smile on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We want to know where Preston is," Mac replied. There was no need for last names, not when it came to Preston.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, Sonny," stated Mac. "I know for a fact that you were set on his trail by Danny and I know that you have your own reasons for hunting him. But I'm asking you now to let us handle the problem."

Sonny crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "Why should I?"

Flack finally stepped forward. "Didn't you hear what he did to Danny? Didn't you hear how he placed him the hospital with a bullet in his chest? I want to see Preston go away for the rest of his life. Hell, I want to see his life taken from him but I want it done the right way; by law. Danny doesn't need to owe you anything."

"You want him for yourself," Sonny smiled, an evil glint in his eyes. "You want to be the one that removes that dirty cop from this world. Well, I'll bargain with you. You get my guy out of jail and I'll tell you all I know about Preston's whereabouts."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," said Mac with a small nod of his head. He knew people that would help make things swift. Every single case that Preston had ever worked was already undergoing reinvestigation. Getting the member of the Tanglewood Boys out of jail would be a piece of cake, especially since none of the evidence could rightfully put him behind bars.

"Then it's a deal. A man for a man," Sonny said before parting ways with the two law enforcement personal.

Mac turned to Flack with a disapproving look on his face. "What was that all about, if I may ask?"

"He's mine, Mac," the detective said. "You heard what Sonny said, I want to be the one that removes him from this world."


	37. Fear of Falling Under

**Title:** Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, slash, angst, and language.

**Check my profile for some fun news!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-seven: Fear of Falling Under 

Danny sat there playing with the pen, tapping it on the table to a rhythm that made no sense to anyone, not even him. He looked at the door wondering when Hawkes would be coming back. It's not that he really wanted to see the other man. He was tired of having a babysitter. Throughout the whole ordeal he'd wanted them to care and to help him. Now they finally were and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom by himself. There was caring and then there was over-caring. Or was it that they were being over-cautious? Danny frowned. He didn't really understand the situation. What he did understand was their fear at almost losing him. That was something that they all made very clear to him with the soft way that they spoke and the look in their eyes. He was happy to know that they cared. But he couldn't quite figure out why they felt the need to watch him every second of the day. It made him nervous.

Then a thought popped into his head.

What if Preston wasn't in custody?

That would explain everything. He closed his eyes, taking measured breaths. No, that wasn't possible. After everything that had happened Preston had to be behind bars somewhere. The bullets from the gun…there was evidence…but the more he tried to convince himself that Preston was locked away he felt the sinking feeling that said otherwise. He needed confirmation. He could always place a call to the local jails and see what they had to say. He could even cruise the newspaper websites for articles about the hero cop being arrested on charges of domestic violence and attempted murder. But none of that would be good enough. He looked around the empty room again. Hawkes had said something about going down to see Sid about an autopsy report. For some reason he hadn't wanted Danny to go along. Maybe Preston was dead. But the minute that thought crossed his mind he knew it wasn't true. The body probably had something to do with the case that Flack had been called to the day he'd been…

He stood. There was no one here to watch him. He had seen Flack go off with Mac and hadn't seen Lindsay or Stella all day. Adam had stopped by a while ago to gather a few things from Hawkes that needed to be tested but aside from that he was alone. He strolled toward the door. He'd been in the hospital for a few weeks while his body healed but he could still feel the residual pain in his chest and moving too fast made him dizzy. He closed his eyes, letting out a slow, deep sigh. When he opened his eyes everything was better and Hawkes was still gone. This was probably the only chance he would have all day to get the information he felt he needed. Once in the hallway he headed for Mac's office. If there was one place in the entire lab that would have information on the case of Preston it would be his boss's office. Mac would think it was safe there, stowed away behind the glass door. And usually it would be; none of them went snooping in his office. But this was different. This was a quest for peace of mind, something that he needed. Without knowing the truth the questions would keep him up at night, jumping at every little sound.

The walk was quick and nobody stopped him. He was able to slip into Mac's office without a problem. There was no telling how much time he would have before they returned so he wasted as little time as possible looking for the answers he sought. There was nothing sitting atop the desk that screamed out the truth to what had happened to Preston, but there was a thin stack of case folders set off to one side. Danny wasn't really surprised to see that since they were almost always there. This time, though, something told him that he had to look at that small stack. And he did. He moved each of the individual folders as he read the numbers. Each one went aside until he reached the bottom of the pile. He stopped, his fingers brushing the last folder in the stack. It bore his name next to the case number. Without hesitation, fearing that he would be caught snooping, he flipped over the folder and stepped back.

In big bold lettering he read that Preston was still unaccounted for. They didn't have him.

He closed the folder and returned the rest of the files to the pile, his thoughts a jumbled mix of panic and fear. He was operating on autopilot. Once the office looked normal he headed for the door, hoping to get back before Hawkes realized he was missing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hawkes got back from the morgue he found Danny pacing back and forth. He could tell instantly that something had changed in the short time he was gone. He just wasn't sure what it was. Unsure of what to do, he quickly got a hold of Adam and left the lab tech to keep an eye on Danny. As Hawkes hit the speed-dial for Mac he glanced at his agitated friend. Danny didn't even seem to notice that Adam was in the room. Something had clearly changed. He spoke to Mac, explaining that he needed his boss to return to the lab as quickly as possible. He figured it would be hard to convey his worry to Mac but there must have been something in his voice because Mac assured him that he'd be right there. Hawkes left Adam talking to Danny as he headed for the lab entrance. He wanted a chance to talk with Mac before his boss actually set eyes on the other man.

Something was wrong. But what?

Mac arrived at the lab in less than ten minutes, Flack right on his heels. Hawkes had almost given in to the temptation of pacing.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"Something's wrong with Danny," he replied. He quickly explained how he'd left him for a few minutes and then told them what he'd found upon returning. Flack looked more and more upset with each passing second; which sparked a curiosity within the former coroner.

They started for the room where Danny was. "Could there be a medical explanation for this?"

Hawkes mulled that over. "It's possible that it could be a result of the head trauma but it's an extremely delayed reaction and somewhat unlikely. No, I think something happened to set him off. Something had to have happened to make him unease."

They heard the sound of glass shattering and picked up their pace, getting to the room in time to see Danny throw another vial across the room. He'd stopped pacing and it looked like he'd gone from being agitated to being angry. Adam was waving his hands in front of him, talking a mile a minute. He looked scared but clearly refused to leave his distressed friend. Mac, Flack, and Hawkes entered the room and Danny glared at them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

Flack stepped forward on some deeply buried impulse. "Tell you what?" he asked as he walked slowly toward Danny. Hawkes was even more curious now to see that his boss was letting the detective have the upper hand.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Danny, we weren't here. Why don't you tell us why you're upset," Flack said.

"Fuck you," Danny yelled, picking up another vial. Flack made his move, grabbing hold of Danny's arm and bringing it behind his back. He quickly grabbed the other, forcing Danny to drop the glass object which shattered on the floor at Danny's feet. Standing behind the man he loved, Flack tried to hold him back and waited for the anger in the CSI to die, which it didn't. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled again, fighting against Flack's hold. "Why couldn't you just have told me?"

Flack tightened his grip. "Stop it, Danny. You're going to reopen your wound."

"I don't care," Danny snapped. "I want to know why none of you had the balls to tell me that Preston was still loose."

Flack didn't know what to do. He'd never seen someone fight so hard to be free and a part of him wanted to let Danny go. But an even bigger part of him told him that it would only result in someone getting hurt. There had to be something he could do to end this before it got any worse. He chewed over an idea in his mind wondering if it would do the trick. He didn't really have time to waste in thinking up something else so he put his plan in motion. He once again tightened his grip on Danny, pulling him closer. He leaned forward, making sure his lips were close to Danny's ear. Then he closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the others. In a voice that only Danny could hear he said, "Stop. Please, Danny. Just stop this. I love you. Please."


	38. Who Would Have Thought

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, slash, angst, and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Who Would Have Thought**

Flack looked through the pane of glass at Danny who was finally sitting in a chair. Sid was sitting across from him, talking. He couldn't believe that things had gone so bad. After letting Danny in on his secret the investigator had calmed down and Flack had let him go, thinking that all would be okay. But it hadn't taken long for Danny to get mad and agitated again. Mac was left with ordering to have Danny sedated; which was done by Hawkes. That had been the time that Lindsay and Stella returned. Now they were holding yet another impromptu meeting in the hallway while Sid kept an eye on the sedated man. Flack felt like the floor had fallen from beneath his feet. There had been no real reaction to what he'd said. No flicker of returned feelings in Danny's troubled eyes, no attempt to apologize for what he'd done. With a sad sigh Flack was beginning to think that there would never be anything between him and Danny. Preston had come along into their lives and ruined everything.

Hawkes slipped the needle into his pocket to dispose of later. "I…."

Mac looked at him. "Yes?"

"Well, with my medical training and all, I just feel…." Hawkes couldn't get the words out. Flack could tell that the former coroner was nervous about speaking his mind. He was still trying to find his place in the team and didn't want to make enemies, something that Flack understood.

"What are you suggesting, Sheldon?" Mac pushed. He wasn't one to give up on things.

"I think Danny would benefit from a few days in a psychiatric ward," Hawkes finally managed to say. Stella remained quiet but Lindsay's jaw dropped open and she made a gasping sound. Flack crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the floor, feeling completely and utterly miserable.

Mac didn't seem in the least bit surprised by what Hawkes said. He studied the coroner. "Explain."

"After everything that Danny has been put through, his mind is in a fragile place. Now that he knows that Preston is running loose…let's just say I think he's starting to show signs of a nervous breakdown. He needs to be put on constant watch for suicide and I know you think we can handle that, Mac, but truth be told, we can't," replied Hawkes, shaking his head and looking at Danny through the glass.

Flack looked up. "Danny doesn't seem like the type to have a nervous breakdown."

"It can happen to anyone. He's experiencing a lot of stress, not to mention that he's recently survived a near-death experience. His nerves were already on edge and I think he deluded himself for a while about Preston being gone for good. We only helped to make that delusion more real."

"How bad is it?" Stella managed to ask. Usually a strong woman she sounded frail and it made Flack hurt even more. His world was slowly falling apart around him.

"If he doesn't get help, a break from the world, he's at risk of developing symptoms of schizophrenia and psychosis."

Something inside Flack bubbled to the surface. "Danny is not a schizophrenic or a psychopath."

Hawkes frowned. "I never said he was. Schizophrenia means that he's losing touch with reality. He's going to have delusions and hallucinations. Psychosis is pretty much the same thing. He's going to have disorganized thinking and I'm afraid that mixed with his delusions and the actual memories of what Preston did, he might try to hurt himself. I'm just looking out for Danny. And psychosis has nothing to do with being a psychopath."

"How long do you think he'd need?" Mac asked.

"I'm not suggesting months, just a week. Putting him in a psychiatric ward where there is relative peace and quiet, and removing the problems of day to day life will give his brain time to heal and put things right," Hawkes said. "I'm pretty sure that this is only temporary. Just like the wound in chest, his mind needs down time. The less he has to worry about the better off he'll be."

"Fine," Mac said. "We'll see about having him admitted before the end of the day."

Flack's eyes got wide with surprise. "You can't do that…not without his consent. Danny-"

"Gave me power of attorney a few years ago," Mac interrupted. "I think he'd benefit from time away where people that know what they're doing can help him. He'll be better off, Flack."

Flack looked back through the window at Danny. Better off, but how would they swing getting him into a psych ward without losing his job? And even if he was only gone a week the way people saw him was going to change; Danny would be forever known as the crazy one. He didn't want that but once again he found that his hands were tied. He sighed and turned his tired eyes on Mac, knowing that the older man was the only one that understood his pain.

----------------------------------------------

He sat in the chair with his elbows resting on his legs, leaning forward and not saying a word. Four days had already gone by and he had been by the hospital every single day. He couldn't stand to be away from Danny. He gazed at the man that still held the key to his heart. Danny was sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes looking out the window at the blue sky. Flack still couldn't believe that it had come this far, that things had gotten so bad. At least he was secure in the knowledge that Danny still had a job waiting for him. Turned out that Mac had a bit of pull and managed to convince the people that ran things that Danny would still be good at his job. All they requested was that he took a psych evaluation test upon returning. That didn't seem like too much to ask for.

He studied Danny. For four days he'd been coming here and he would stay hours, talking about everything and anything that popped into his head. Danny never said anything in turn but sometimes Flack could tell he was listening. That's the only reason he kept talking. If Danny was willing to listen he would talk until the end of the world. He made sure to steer clear of topics that might make Danny think of Preston and even though it was at the forefront of his mind, he didn't once mention his feelings. He wasn't entirely sure if that would be a good idea. He loved to talk, just him and Danny. But today he didn't know where to start, wasn't sure what he should say. He just sat there looking at his friend, wondering if things would ever return to normal. Would Danny ever become the person he had once been?

"I miss you, Danny," he started, the words coming from a place he did not know. "You're sitting right here in front of me and I miss you. Hawkes keeps assuring me that this is temporary and I'm trying to stay positive about this but…I wish you'd come back to us Danny. I want to see you smile and I want to hear you laugh…"

Danny looked in his direction. He could not recall having Danny look at him in the last four days. This had to be a breakthrough of some sort. He got up and walked across the room to settle on the floor beside his friend.

"You're probably wondering why the others don't visit," Flack said. "They're afraid to, Danny. They don't know what to say and quite frankly, neither do I. Every day I come here and I talk but nothing I say is really relevant. Part of me is beginning to think that things are never going to return to normal…" As Flack talked he looked at his hands, afraid to look at Danny. He smiled fleetingly. "Hawkes says this is good for you. I go home and I lay in bed thinking about the people here, what with their pacing and their screaming. Then I come visit you and you're always sitting here in the coroner, never saying a word. Perhaps we're afraid to admit to ourselves that maybe you're beyond help. Maybe…"

Something prompted him to look up and over at Danny. His heart broke. Danny was resting his head against the wall, his eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him close. This was the most responsive Danny had been. As he held onto him he ached to pick up all the pieces and put them back where they belonged. He still dreamt of Danny at night and he still wanted to have a future with him. He watched his friend go through hell and he hadn't been able to do a damned thing. He wanted to help him…

"I want to go home," Danny's voice cracked. "Please…"


	39. Waking the Monster

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, angst, slash and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Waking the Monster**

Flack left Danny at the hospital, wishing all the while that he could whisk him away. He wanted to give Danny the only thing he'd asked for. And that was exactly what he was going to try and do. He'd head over to the lab and talk with Mac, see if maybe he could convince the lab boss to check Danny out sooner. He hated to see his friend locked away from the rest of the world, even if it was supposed to be helping him. How was keeping him from his friends helpful? Danny had nothing to do to occupy his days. No crimes to solve, no bad guys to chase down, nobody but Flack to talk to him. He had to be suffering. Flack knew that if it were him that was locked away from friends and family and his job, he'd be stir-crazy. His job had become a big part of his life. And now Danny was a fairly big part of his life.

He walked into the lab with a purpose in his step. He was going to have a pleasant chat with Mac, maybe get the other guy to see things from his point of view. It made his heart feel a little lighter; the idea of helping Danny. Maybe this gesture of kindness would get some response from the other man. Even though it felt weird knowing that Danny was now privy to his secret, he kept seeking out the investigator. He didn't even know if Danny felt the same way. And he was beginning to think he would never know. As he walked down the hallway something in the back of his mind began to chip away his good mood, driving a nail of doubt and impending doom into his nerves. He drew closer to Mac's office to find the room empty. By now the feeling that something bad lay around the next corner had taken away any cheer he might have had.

Stella was coming down the hallway, her eyes a bit shifty. It made Flack feel even more uneasy. Something wasn't right. When her gaze settled on him she stopped. His first thought was for Danny and his safety, but in the psych ward he should be pretty safe. The building was equipped to keep people from getting out; which would hamper anyone trying to break-in. Still…he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Stella…"

"He knows," she said, finally coming up to him. "He knows where Danny is and…"

Flack noticed that she looked close to crying and giving into panic. He didn't blame her in the least. They'd all been through so much in the last few months. "What are you talking about? Preston, is that who knows where Danny is?"

Stella nodded. By now the tears were starting to fall. "He…he called me. He said that he knew where Danny was and that we couldn't stop him…"

"Where's Mac?"

"Went to see Danny," she said. "I can't reach him, Flack. I've tried calling him and his cell just goes to voice mail. I tried reaching Adam because he went too, but it's the same thing. Neither one of them will answer."

Flack felt the panic washing through his body. "I was just there. I didn't see either Mac or Adam. What about Hawkes and Lindsay, can you reach them?"

"They're too far away. They wouldn't make it…"

"I'm going back. I want you to stay here and keep trying Mac or Adam. One of them has got to answer. I'll keep you informed."

-----------------------------------------------

Back at the mental institute everything seemed oddly calm. Nobody was walking the grounds and even the birds were quite. Flack was instantly on guard. Something was wrong. He looked around the parking lot and spotted the company vehicle. So Mac and Adam were here to visit Danny. A small part of him was happy to know that Danny got the chance to talk with someone else. But where was everyone? Where were the orderlies and the patients? What happened to the visitors? The chatter of nature? He closed his eyes and let out a ragged sigh. If this was a movie the silence of the world would betray the horror. Pulling his gun, but keeping it to his side and pointed at the ground, he headed toward the building. He was set to go inside when someone appeared at the door. On instinct he pointed his gun, but did not shoot. A pale face went even whiter as the orderly behind the door looked down the barrel of the gun. Flack lowered his gun and the man relaxed. He motioned with his hand and it took Flack a second or two to realize that the guy was telling him to go around back.

That's where the picnic tables and flower gardens were. He'd always wanted to take Danny outside to walk the grounds but after that first day he hadn't been able to convince Danny to go. He knew it was because Danny was afraid, afraid that Preston would find him. And now it looked like his worst nightmares were coming true. He braced himself as he headed toward the back of the building. Every step was calm and measured, meanwhile his body kept telling him to bolt, to run. He finally got a look around the corner and saw that his worst fears had also come true.

Preston stood by one of the tables, his clothes dirty and his hair wild. He had a gun in his hand and he was pointing it in the direction of the table. Flack could make out Danny but he was unable to see Mac or Adam. That sent off alarm bells. He looked to his left and spotted a grove of trees. Before he could let doubt settle in he raced toward them, ducking behind the biggest tree. When he peaked around the bark-covered sentinel he was able to see everything.

Flack drew in a sharp breath.

Adam was lying on his back on the ground. Flack couldn't tell if he was alive. Judging by the blood on Mac's hands the lab tech had been hit somewhere. Mac was kneeling by his side and saying something to Preston. The words didn't reach Flack's ears. Had this been a normal situation Mac would have taken out Preston, but Flack knew by experience that his friend's gun was locked in a safe inside the building. It was policy that helped keep staff and patients safe. Things like this weren't supposed to happen.

He watched, hoping to hear the whine of sirens in the distance, as Preston made some sort of gesture at Danny and said something. Mac must not have liked what he heard because he made a move. Preston swung in his direction and the gun went off. Flack flinched. He couldn't tell if Mac had been hit or not but he realized that he couldn't just sit around. He was to the side of Preston, toward his back. One wrong move and the crazy officer would see him. Flack didn't care. He had to risk it. There was no way he could hit Preston from where he was hiding. He crept out of his hiding place, watching as Preston demanded something of Danny. Mac once again began to protest but made no attempt to move. Flack crept closer, sirens piercing the air some distance away. Would they be in time?

Preston, angered by the fact that Danny was disobeying him, started yelling. He said something, pointing the gun at Mac. Flack still didn't have a good shot. He wanted to make sure his bullet put Preston out of commission. Danny, visibly shaking, stood and walked toward Preston, where he was made to kneel before the gun-toting officer. Flack knew instantly what was going to happen if he couldn't stop it. Preston was going to finish what he'd start and Flack's step faltered as an image of Danny dying right before his eyes flashed through his mind. By now Mac had seen him and was trying to buy more time by protesting loudly.

Flack drew closer.

Preston pressed the barrel of the gun to Danny's forehead.

And the air filled with the report of a gun.

Preston fell to the ground, the bullet having pierced his skull behind the right ear. The sirens screamed louder, closer than before but Flack ignored them as he holstered his weapon and headed for Danny. The investigator was still on his knees. Flack fell before him and drew him into an embrace, closing his eyes as people started shouting and Danny started crying. He felt the man he loved trembling in his arms but he knew that everything would be okay. Preston was gone. The nightmare was over.


	40. Step Into the Light

Title: Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Violence, slash, language, and angst.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Step into the Light**

Neither Hawkes nor Sid handled the autopsy of Officer Preston. Mac called it a precaution, explaining that it would be better to have someone who wasn't aware of Danny's situation to perform the autopsy. Neither Hawkes nor Sid had a problem with it. Neither one of them wanted to see Preston or have anything to do with him. The investigation into an officer shot by a detective was started almost immediately. The city wanted to know why a cop would shoot another uniformed protector. At least Mac had been there and was a credible witness. Plus, with Danny's confessions of how Preston treated him, the ADA was convinced that all would go smoothly. Adam recovered from what turned out to be a minor wound. The bullet that Preston had shot at Mac grazed the crime lab leader's arm. Stella had been able to treat it without a visit to the hospital. Everything was finally falling into place.

By all rights Flack should have been happy.

Preston would never endanger Danny again. Danny didn't have to live his life in fear, looking around every corner, sleeping with the lights on. He'd finally gotten the chance to do something for the man he loved. He'd been the knight in shining armor that rid the world of a nasty person. He didn't care if his job was on the line; the chief of police having temporarily suspended him until the investigation was over. He didn't care what people thought of him; though there were a few nasty write-ups in the newspaper. He knew that he would come out sparkling clean once the world heard what a monster their hero had been. Flack should have been the happiest man around. Now no one stood between him and Danny.

Except for Danny.

After the shooting it had been to everyone's agreement that Danny spend another few days within the psych ward for observation. The doctors were afraid of the consequences the shooting would have on the already troubled man. But they were all surprised in such a short while. Danny began to act like a different person, a better person. In fact, he was starting to show signs of the old Danny. When the others visited him he actually looked at them, listened to what they had to say. Sure, most of the time he didn't say much himself but there was a light in his eyes that had gone out for a while. That same light grew brighter each time Danny smiled. And with each smile he stepped closer to solid ground.

The problem was that he never mentioned the little bombshell that Flack had dropped. That worried the detective and kept him awake at night. Either Danny just wasn't interested in him that way or maybe in the confusion of the events he'd forgotten what Flack had said to him. Or he didn't know what to say. He knew that he would wait until the end of time for Danny but he hoped it wouldn't take that long. He'd always thought they had something between them, something that went beyond friendship. After countless nights of little sleep and days of nothing to do he decided it was time to confront Danny. He didn't ask anyone if it was an okay idea or not; only Mac knew how he felt and he wasn't sure he wanted to speak the lab leader. He just wanted this to be between him and Danny, that way if things went south they were the only two privy to the event.

He got up off his couch and left his apartment behind before he could have second thoughts. Now was the time to act. He wasn't going to chicken out. He drove to the mental institute and parked in the first empty spot he could find. The news of the shooting hadn't turned out bad for the hospital and it was still fully functioning. Flack was happy for that; the place seemed like it did its job well. He went through the procedures of seeing Danny; leaving his gun in a safe, getting checked with a metal-detecting wand, being patted down. Before he knew it he was standing in the open doorway of Danny's room. There was a small suitcase on the bed and Flack did a mental calculation. Today was the day that Danny was to check out. His stay was officially over.

Flack cleared his throat to catch Danny's attention. Danny looked up from where he was packing his stuff and smiled. Flack took that to be a good sign. "Danny, I want to talk to you."

Danny gestured with his hand for Flack to continue as he placed a neatly folded shirt in the suitcase.

"I wanted to know….I just…do you remember what I said to you a few days back? Before you came here?"

Danny stopped what he was doing but didn't look at Flack.

"Those words weren't a lie, Danny. They were the truth. I've felt that way…this way for a long time now. That's why I was so…weird when I found out…" Flack stopped himself before he said that name that he'd decided he'd never speak again. Well, unless they were at the trial. "Anyway. I know that it's too early to ask anything of you and that you're probably still healing, but I had to get it out. Over the last couple of days I couldn't help but wonder if you'd remembered what I said or not….I just…."

Finally, Danny looked up at him. Flack noticed a flicker of trouble in the other man's eyes and he instantly regretted having said anything. But the trouble passed and the light shone once again. "One thing at a time," Danny said. He closed the suitcase. "Walk me out?"

"I'd be happy to," Flack responded, trying to figure out the meaning to Danny's words.

They walked down the hallway side by side in silence. Despite everything that had gone on Flack found that he was still more comfortable around Danny than he'd ever been around anyone else. Something about the investigator put him at peace, made him feel at ease. It didn't matter to him that they were walking down the hall of a mental facility or that they hadn't really spoken in weeks. He was happy to have Danny at his side. Danny waited quietly while Flack retrieved his back-up revolver; the one that the police chief wasn't aware he was carrying around. Then together they stepped out into the bright shine of the sun, the blue sky welcoming them.

Flack smiled. "Back into the real world."

Danny looked at him with what Flack realized was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Where anything can happen."


	41. Great Big Disconnect

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Angst, language, and slash.

**Just a reminder that I have a MySpace page where short stories can be requested. Details in profile. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-One: Great Big Disconnect**

The trail was set to start in a matter of days and Mac wanted Danny to be at his best. He'd called his friend into the lab for the first time since he'd been sent to the psych ward. He decided that it was time for Danny to take his evaluation test and get back to work. If he could prove to the jury that he was still capable of doing his job and not a complete lunatic then that would swing votes their way. The Assistant District Attorney agreed that it was a good idea. One that had to be undertaken right away. People in the city were still pretty unhappy about the shooting and they were demanding answers. Some people had even gone so far as to target cops. Nothing major was happening; just a few bad April fool's jokes that were no laughing matter.

Mac sat behind his desk waiting for Danny to arrive. When he'd called the younger man he'd been unsure of what to expect, but after hearing Danny's voice he knew that he was doing the right thing. There would be bad memories at the lab, possibly strained relationships. Mac had high hopes for everything return to normal. After all, the threat of Preston was gone and they all knew what he'd gone through. There were no more secrets, no more unspoken questions. He stood as he motioned for Danny to enter his office. He walked around his desk and perched on the other side as Danny sat in one of the chairs. Waves of apprehension were coming off the younger man.

"Danny, we need to have a serious talk," Mac started. "I know that the last few weeks have been very eventful and that you're probably still processing, but we need to think about the future. You're future. The trial over the shooting is going to start in a just a matter of days. And I want you to return to work."

"Return to work?" echoed Danny, his voice unsure.

"Yes, I think you can return. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll pass the evaluation and get your badge back. There's nothing holding you back, Danny, but yourself. You can do this. It'll be good for you. The best way to forget about a painful event is to look at something positive. Don't you want to return to work? Don't you want to help the people that have been in your situation, amongst other things?"

Danny nodded his head slowly. "But I'm not sure I am ready."

"You're ready, Danny. Trust me."

----------------------------------------

Hawkes through the ball at the hoop and watched as it bounced off the backboard before going astray. It was his first day off in a long while and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Mac wanted each of them to have a day off after all the stuff that had been going on. He said something about it keeping their spirits up and not wanting them to burnout. Hawkes loved his job but he was happy to have a day away from everything. He was happy that Danny was finally getting things sorted out. He looked forward to working with his friend again. But at the present moment he was more intent on beating Flack at basketball. Adam sat on the sidelines, out of work for at least three more days while he healed.

Flack called a time out to get a drink of water, his shirt drenched with sweat. They'd been at it for an hour or more and he needed to take a break if he was going to win. He sat on the bench beside Adam as Hawkes retrieved the ball before joining them. After taking a sip of his refreshing water he dumped some over his head, splashing Adam who protested with a smile on his face. Flack couldn't resist himself and sprayed water from the sports bottle, hitting Adam and leaving a dark streak down the lab techs red shirt. Hawkes was his next victim and before any of them knew it they were running around the basketball court trying to dodge streams of water while attempting to score hits. They eventually collapsed on the bench.

"Did you guys know that Danny was going on for his test today?" Hawkes said as he drained the last of the water out of his bottle.

"No," Flack replied. That had been news to him. "When do you think we'll find out if he passed?"

Hawkes shrugged. "Mac will tell Stella and I have a feeling that it will find its way back to me, either straight from her or from Lindsay."

"You two have gotten pretty close, haven't you?" Adam asked. He had a hand resting over the spot where he'd been shot. All the action had aggravated the healing sight and it was sore once again. But he'd needed the laughs. They all did.

Hawkes just smiled.

"It's good to see some love that's right," Flack said before throwing the ball at the former coroner. "Come on, let's finish. I want to go home and shower so we can celebrate with Danny tonight."

---------------------------------------

Mac held up his glass. "I would like to propose a toast. To Danny, for conquering the rocky path set before him and finding his way back to us. I told you that you'd pass the test."

They clinked glasses and sipped their various drinks. They were at a bar they frequented often sitting at a table with a happy cloud over them that hadn't been there for so long. Danny had passed his psych evaluation, much to the surprise of the man giving the test. Once again Danny was a member of law enforcement, his badge and gun having been returned to him. Every one of his friends took the time to congratulate him and he did his best to smile and thank them, but deep down inside he knew that something was still wrong. He wasn't sure if it was a problem with himself or if there was still one more thing looming on the horizon. He tried to be positive, tried to act like his old self. Easier said than done. He could tell that he wasn't fooling Flack. The detective kept looking across the table at him with curiosity in his eyes. Then it hit him. He wondered if what was bothering him was the fact that his friend had feelings for him.

How was he supposed to deal with that?

The night wound down and they said their goodbyes, promising to see each other work the next day. Danny stumbled out into the night, the city sidewalks still busy. He had walked to the bar and planned to walk home. It wasn't that far. But his mind went back to weeks before when he'd walked the same city sidewalks in the dark, his mind in a troubled and darkened place. He looked around and shivered, wondering if he should ask to catch a ride with someone. Then someone touched him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"I'll walk with you," Flack said.

Danny looked back over his shoulder as the rest of his friends headed in the opposite direction. Then he looked at the detective. "Alright."

They started walking. Flack kept his hands in his pockets. "So, how does it feel to be part of the real world again, where anything can happen?"

"Wonderful," Danny replied, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Flack frowned. "Something wrong?"

It was a while before Danny found the courage to answer him. "He's gone and I have my job back. My friends are all right here for me and yet….I feel like I stepped into someone else's life. Like I don't belong here. Nothing feels like it used to."

"Probably never will," Flack answered quietly. "A lot happened, Danny. There are a lot of scars still healing but they'll fade and before you know it, things will return to a semblance of normal."

Danny shook his head. "I feel disconnected…"

"Then get reconnected. Throw yourself into work and hanging out with your friends. Get passed him, Danny. Don't let him drag you to the grave. He no longer has control over you."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each one wanting to say something but not having the courage to get the words out. Finally, they stopped before the entrance to Danny's apartment building. He hadn't told anyone that the first few nights back home had been hell, all those memories…but he'd thoroughly cleaned the place and rearranged the furniture to give it a new, happier vibe. Now he looked up at the daunting building, his concentrating on nothing. He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at Flack as the detective fiddled with his cell phone.

"Thank you," Danny said.

"Don't mention it. I needed to stretch my legs…"

"No, thank you for everything," Danny stated. Then, much to his own surprise he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Flack's cheek. He realized how cliché it was to kiss him after the walk home but he didn't care. He wasn't even sure why he did it. Before Flack could react Danny beat a hasty retreat into the building. The detective stood there, his hand on his cheek.


	42. On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Disclaimer: **Slash, angst, and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Two: On the Verge of Something Wonderful**

Flack stood by the window watching the world pass by outside. The rain had returned and was slowly washing away the filth of the world, cleansing it for a new day. He watched a businessman dash across the busy street with nothing but a newspaper over is head. The cardboard coffee cup in his hand was empty and he shook his head to rid the feeling of déjà vu. He'd been here once before, days ago, months gone past. He thought about that day when he'd gone down to the lab and learned about Danny's boyfriend. That seemed like years ago and yet like it had been just yesterday. As he crumbled the cup and tossed it into the closest wastebasket he thought it a fitting day for a funeral. Today Preston was being buried. The man that nearly took away his best friend was going into the ground for good. He couldn't have written the end better himself. He sighed, happily, content. He didn't have to attend the funeral, didn't have to get dressed up for that piece of trash that called himself an officer of the law.

He grabbed his coat and headed out into the rain, much the way he had all those weeks ago. Only this time, instead of brooding about his deep, secret love for Danny he was thinking about the events of the last week. He was given back his badge and gun, given back his job and his reputation was intact. What more could he want? The story had made the news about how Preston was a serial abuser, thankfully protecting the identities of those abused. From the sounds of things Danny wasn't the first victim but Flack made sure that he was the last. And though he hadn't seen Danny since that kiss on the cheek he was happy. He knew that the lack of contact with his friend was because he was busy at work, not because he was hiding from the world. Mac had seen to it that Danny be put to work as soon as humanly possible. Most of his time was spent working in the lab but the investigator didn't seem to mind. As Lindsay was quick to tell him the old Danny was gradually resurfacing and before long he'd be allowed back out into the field. Flack eagerly awaited their first job together.

For now he was content to pay Danny a visit and talk trash about the other man's favorite basketball team losing their last game. Life was slowly returning to a form of normal. He knew that a cloud would always be present in the sky but with each passing year it would grow smaller and smaller. Before long most of them wouldn't even think about the events that brought them closer together. However, there was no telling how much Danny would remember. Memories could be haunting.

He pushed open the door to the lab and stepped inside, happy to be out of the rain and knowing that he was mere yards away from people that he considered his family. Taking off his coat he hung it on a coat rack, smiled at the receptionist and headed back into the labyrinth of the lab. He tried not to think about what the place would be like without Danny. He tried not to think about the nasty words and the accusations that had been spouted here not that long ago. Instead he whistled a tune and walked with no particular destination in mind. Years ago he'd been like any other officer on the force; he'd seen the forensic scientists as nothing more than geeks. But that had changed. Now he couldn't imagine his life without any of them.

He waved to Mac as he passed by the older man's office. Mac returned the gesture before returning his attention to the TV, a stream of news on the screen. He passed Stella who was standing in a corner conversing with Sid. They all smiled and waved. The air was definitely lighter in the lab than it had been days ago. Everything was finally okay. He didn't see Hawkes or Lindsay but figured they had to be out a scene. Despite what happened in their personal lives the world went on around them. After walking aimlessly for a good twenty minutes he stumbled across Adam. The lab tech stood in the hallway with his arms over his chest, studying something in one of the rooms. Flack came to a stop beside him and followed his gaze.

Danny.

"Something wrong?" Flack asked.

"He's been well since I got back two days ago but I'm not so sure…" answered Adam. "Can't you feel the change in the air?" He gestured with his hand.

And Flack realized that Adam was right. The pleasant feeling he had gathered while walking through the lab had disappeared. This feeling, the air, it felt like a storm might be brewing. He found it unsettling. He frowned and headed for the door, pushing it open and walking into the room. Within the four glass walls the air was even more…gloomy sounded right to him.

"Danny?"

The brooding scientist looked at him. There was confliction on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"The funeral is in an hour," he said, his voice a hush. Flack barely heard him. "They bury him today…"

"Danny…"

"I want to be there."

That surprised Flack. "What? Why?"

"I have to be there…I….closure," Danny shrugged, looking away.

Flack understood him perfectly. "Is it okay if I go with you?" He was happy to see that Danny nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------

They stood by the grave, the ceremony having already ended. Neither one of them had spoken since leaving the lab. The rain had stopped and the few other patrons that had turned out for the funeral were all ready gone. Flack felt a little weird standing by the grave of the man he'd killed. He hated visiting cemeteries. He found them creepy and he dealt with enough death in his day job. But he remained for the sake of Danny. If this was something that Danny needed to do then he was going to stand by his side and offer any support that he could. Even if he did feel uncomfortable. That might have had something to do with the dirty looks thrown their way by the members of Preston's family. Flack figured they would never understand the reason for the son's passing. Some people were blind.

He chased away the thoughts to look at Danny. The scientist stood there looking down at the recently disturbed ground. There were so many emotions expressed on his face but for once, Flack was happy to note, fear was not one of them. Anger seemed to be the guiding light followed by something that Flack could only guess was an inner peace, closure. He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as the pager on his hip went off.

Danny didn't turn to look at him, his eyes riveted on the muddy patch of land. "It's over. It's finally over. I'm…free."


	43. Neverland

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Caution: **Angst, slash, and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Neverland**

For the next two days it was like Danny was on a mission to remove all the bad memories from his time with Preston by replacing them with better memories. That was the only reason Flack could find for them to be sitting at the restaurant they usually ate at; a restaurant that they had not visited or even thought about in the last couple of months. He smiled as Danny picked up the menu to look over the contents even though he knew the menu by heart. It was a glimpse of the old Danny, a Danny that was coming back more and more with each passing day. Flack couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy. It was almost like Preston had never stepped into their lives. Almost.

Danny placed the menu on the table. "Did you hear the news?" he asked. He pulled the straw out of his drink and started chewing on one of the end.

"What news?"

"That case you're working, the one with the murdered doctor," Danny said. "Mac okayed me to work it. He's says he's ready to let me back into the field. Looks like we'll be working together again."

"I don't know," Flack mused. "Lindsay might not like you buttin' in on our case…"

Danny scoffed, shoving his straw into his drink. "Oh please, I vaguely remember a time when you couldn't stand her." He smiled. "Flack has a crush on Lindsay. Better watch out, Hawkes won't like hearing any of that."

Flack couldn't help but laugh at the glint in Danny's eyes. "You know full well that I'm not interested in Lindsay. We just had a bonding experience, that's all."

"Is that what people are calling it nowadays? Bonding experiences?"

The waitress arrived to take their order and, not so surprisingly to Flack, they ordered the same meals they got every time they ate here. The waitress was new, Flack was sure of that. He hadn't seen her here before and that didn't bother him. Life was full of changes. He'd seen that firsthand. Danny started talking about the plans Adam had for them to get together and play a rousing game of basketball with another one of the lab techs. He'd already invited Hawkes to join in the fun and Danny extended the invitation to Flack, who was happy to accept. That left them with an odd number so they spent the better portion of their lunch hour trying to figure out who should be the last player. They debated over asking Stella or Lindsay and even thought about asking Sid. By the time lunch was over they were still unsure of who to ask but were all smiles. Flack had to place this day up at the top of his week. Things couldn't get any better. And he wasn't going to allow them to get worse.

---------------------------------------------------

Feeling better than he had in…well, he couldn't estimate how long, Danny whistled as he put the slide under the microscope. Lindsay decided that if he was going to help with their case he could start with the grunt work. Not that he minded. He hadn't admitted it to anyone but he was still a little afraid to set foot in the field. He was feeling better now that Preston was gone but the simple death of the officer had done little to restore his self-esteem. Working in the lab helped him build his confidence. He felt safe confined within the walls of the lab with its familiar machines and the smells of the chemicals. This was where the real work was done anyway. So he busied himself doing the so called grunt work, happy to be working. Happy to be alive. He tried hard every day to put the past behind him and though he felt he was getting somewhere, the pain in his chest would often rear its ugly head to remind him that he'd nearly died. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

He wasn't going to be fooled by love.

Not a second time.

What is that people said? Once bitten, twice shy?

He was writing down his findings when the door opened. Before he could even turn to see who it was he smelled the familiar aroma of coffee and Break-Free. Flack had been cleaning his gun again. He felt the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and turned to welcome the detective. His mood quickly deflated when he saw the look on Flack's face. The detective was anything but happy.

"Someone rain on your parade?"

Flack held up a piece of paper. "Mac just delivered this to me."

"And this would be what?"

"I'm being taken to court for a wrongful death," the detective grumbled. "Preston's family is pissed that I'm still on the force. They want my badge for taking the life of their son. Can you believe this bullshit?"

Danny closed his eyes, mad at himself for thinking that things were going to be okay. He wasn't living a fairytale. This wasn't Neverland. There was never a simple solution to all the problems and this was merely the proof. Even though Preston was dead he continued to ruin Danny's life. He sighed, wishing that the officer had never come into his life. All those feelings that he'd thought were long gone came rushing back over him; the fear, the self-loathing, the pain, the misery. It was one thing for him to have to deal with Preston's problem. His friends shouldn't have to deal with fallout because of his bad choices. Danny felt the better part of himself slipping away once again as he began to curse under his breath. This was never going to end. The only way it _would_ end was if he ended it. And that's exactly what he was going to do.


	44. Walk Away

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Caution: **Language, slash, and angst.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Walk Away**

He stood outside the two-story white-sided house with the green trim and manicured lawn. The clouds overhead were heavy with the threat of rain, or even the possibility of snow. He had been unable to sleep for most of the night, thinking about the consequences of his mistake. Now it looked like Flack was going to lose his job or at least end up with a bad mark on his record. He couldn't let that happen. Not only because Flack was his friend but because the detective just didn't deserve it. Flack had been justified in shooting Preston. That's how Danny saw it, anyway. He knew that Mac and Adam would be quick to agree with him. But still, the family would play the sad and depressed they-killed-our-beloved-son card and no doubt the lawyer would pick out every minor fault in Flack's career and make a big stink over it. Danny could not let that happen.

Though he wasn't sure he wanted to do this either.

He ran a hand through his hair and checked the piece of paper in his hand for the umpteenth time. The address was the same. This was the home of Preston's parents. People that he'd never met before. Maybe back when things were good, back at the beginning of the relationship, he let himself think ahead to such a time as dinner with the parents. On both sides. Now he was afraid to go home, afraid to look into the eyes of his family for fear of what he'd see there. He still had to meet with Preston's family. He had to get them to drop the charges. He had to prove to them that it was a justified killing and not a mistake.

But was he strong enough to do this?

Letting out a deep sigh he started up the path to the front door. What would the say when they saw him standing there? Would they slam the door in his face or would they let him say what he needed and then ask him to leave? Would they call the cops? Get mad? Break down and cry? He'd been to many homes were victims had left behind people that loved them. He'd been far removed from those cases, there to only gather evidence. This time it was personal and he wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Everybody grieved in a different manner. Everybody reacted with different instincts and emotions. He glanced back over is shoulder at the company vehicle. He should have called for back-up or brought someone along in case things got ugly. But a little voice inside said that he had to do this on his own.

Tentatively he rang the doorbell. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he waited for someone to answer. There had to be someone home. There was a car in the driveway. He rubbed the back of his neck knowing that if he chickened out now he'd never be able to put Preston behind him. He needed to do this for himself as much as for Flack. Finally someone opened the door. Before him stood a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, with long auburn hair and pale green eyes. She looked at him for a moment before recognition dawned on her.

She frowned, but raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about the wrongful death suit filed against Detective Flack," he stated, proud to hear that his voice was calm.

"Then talk," she said, her arms crossed over his chest. She leaned on the doorframe, not bothering to invite him in; which he was completely fine with.

"I know that people don't want to believe the worst in their loved ones. They never want to believe that someone they care about could be….cruel to another human being. But in my line of work I see it all the time. I see what anger and depression and sometimes even curiosity can do to a human," Danny said, realizing that he was sort of rambling. "But the truth is, Preston was not a nice person. Sure, when we started dating things seemed okay but before long he was getting mad because I didn't spend time with him or call him. He took his frustrations out on me, making me afraid and making me ultimately hate myself. Now I'm not saying that he was a completely awful person, he had his good qualities. He just rarely shared them with me."

She said nothing but Danny was happy to note that she was at least listening to him.

"The day he died…I was put in a mental institute by recommendation of a friend, someone who wanted to look out for me. That day two of my friends came to visit me. One of them is my boss, a former Marine and the other iss a man that had witnessed domestic abuse first hand," Danny explained. He was unsure why he felt the need to explain Mac and Adam. "Preston came upon us with a gun. My friend put himself in the way and got shot. He lived but will always have a scar. My boss was also shot at, the bullet only grazing his arm. The need for Detective Flack to shoot Preston arose when Preston had me kneel in front of him and held a gun to my head…" Even now the memory was still too fresh in his mind.

"But what did he do to you…?" she asked, her voice quiet, hushed.

Danny wasn't sure what she meant at first but then understood her question. "He made me hate myself. He drove me to a place where I was afraid to come out of my apartment, afraid to talk to my friends. His hatred filled me with a burning desire to run away. I kept thinking it was my fault when I knew it wasn't. Things got so bad that I even thought of jumping off a bridge just to end everything. He cut me. He hit me. He shot at me. He put me in the hospital, nearly took my life. He nearly took my sanity…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab he was talking to Stella and Mac, telling them about the evidence for the case he was working on and what it pointed to. He was about to give them a theory when the door to the lab flew open and Flack ran in, a smile on his face, a sparkle in his blue eyes. There was an air around him that made it seem like he was walking on cloud nine.

"You look happy today," Stella said.

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel," Flack responded. "I feel vindicated, wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"May I inquire as to what has made you feel so happy?" she asked. Flack's good mood proved to be contagious and she was smiling.

"They dropped the charges," Flack proclaimed. "They dropped them, said they were just going to walk away. I'm free."

Mac looked at Danny as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I wonder what made them change their minds…"

Danny looked away. Somehow his boss knew. But then again, Mac always knew. Danny turned his eyes on Flack, the detective saying that they needed to go out to celebrate, that this called for drinks and a good time. And Danny smiled. Finally he had done the right thing. He'd made the right move. Maybe now everything would be okay.


	45. Maybe

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Caution: **Angst, slash and language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Maybe**

The next day they had free. So they busied themselves playing a basketball game, the one that they'd been talking about. Stella and Lindsay opted to sit on the sidelines to watch. Sid had turned down any and all offers to join in the fun so that he could spend time with his family. That left an uneven playing field of five. Danny and Flack made one team and Hawkes and Adam made another. Mac decided he'd do well on his own and thus the game began. There was laughing and playful name-calling. Jokes were made and at one point the girls even got up to cheer them on, doing a little improvised dance. But in the end it was Mac that won, beating out the other four guys without much of a problem. And even though each of them congratulated Mac, Flack joked that it had to be the man's military training that made him hard to beat. Mac said it was because he was smarter than the rest of them; a big smile on his face. It was Stella that suggested they cap-off the evening with dinner, after the boys showered, of course. Danny declined, feeling that he wasn't quite ready for it. He'd been taking baby steps, so to speak. Playing a rousing game of basketball all day had pretty much done him in. Now he wanted to go home. He wanted to spend a little time by himself. He had been trying to prove to himself that he was okay in being alone, that he didn't need someone with him every hour of every day.

There was nothing left to fear.

Flack also declined in going out with them. He opted to walk with Danny. It wasn't because he was hoping for a repeat of the last time he'd walked the scientist home. No, he just wanted to spend time with Danny. He enjoyed the other man's company.

And he wanted to talk.

The ball went home with Hawkes, since it was his to begin with so all that Danny and Flack had to carry were the bags that contained a change of clothes and some other items. The sun was low in the sky, hidden almost entirely by the tall buildings. Though he'd never really dwelled on it before it now hit Flack hard that night fell much sooner in the city than it did anywhere else. The tall buildings created shadows over the sidewalks and road, driving away the last rays of the sun. He missed many an opportunity to watch the sun set, actually watching it fall below the horizon. He loved the city of New York but sometimes he wanted to escape. He wondered if Danny ever felt the same way.

"I need to go on vacation," he muttered, stepping around a woman who was busily talking to herself.

Danny looked at him. "Why?"

"Get out of the city for a day or two," Flack shrugged. "Maybe spend some time surrounded by tall trees instead of towering buildings. Have dirt beneath the soles of my shoes. Breathe in fresh air, not car fumes."

"I thought about going to Alaska," Danny said, his eyes gazing down at the sidewalk.

"Alaska? What, New York winters aren't cold enough?"

Danny smiled for a second. "No, I was just thinking that it might be nice to see the stars in all their glory. It's a beautiful state…and far away from here."

"Danny…" Flack was worried by that last statement.

But his friend only smiled. "I'm not ready for a vacation. Not yet. I need to make peace with the city before I go traipsing through the wilderness. Maybe in a few months."

"I'll save up my vacation days and go with you," he said. Then he quickly added, "If that's okay."

"Fine with me."

They walked along in silence for the next few minutes. All the while Flack was trying to bring up the one thing he really wanted to talk about. Them. He was no longer content with his feelings of standing idly by. He wanted to know if Danny remembered what he'd say that day before they shipped him off to the mental institute. And there was the kiss on the cheek. What did that mean? Part of him was afraid that he would be pushing Danny too hard if he brought it up. It had only been a few weeks since Preston left their lives. The last thing he wanted was to push Danny away now that he finally had him within arms length once again. But there was this other voice, a much louder voice, that kept reminding him that he'd missed his chance once before and it nearly killed both him and the man he loved. There was no way he could let that happen again.

He took it as a good sign when Danny extended an invitation to him. It was only for some soda and pizza but Flack was more than happy to accept. The elevator ride to Danny's apartment was hell. He didn't like being in such a closed, confined space with Danny mere inches away. He lagged behind on the walk down the hallway, trying to think of a way to back out without sounding like a jerk. But instead he walked through the apartment door, closing it softly behind him. He put his bag on the floor.

It was now or never. He was going to crack if he didn't do this.

"Danny….we need to talk."

"About?" the scientist asked as he threw his bag into the closet.

"Us," Flack stated. "I…this is hard but I'm going to say it anyway because I'm going crazy. Being around you…all I can dwell on is whether or not you remember what I said that day….and that kiss…" This wasn't exactly going how he'd hoped. He was babbling and hardly making sense. He could already feel the blush creeping across his cheeks as he made a fool of himself.

Danny stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes gazing intently at the detective. "Flack, what are you trying to say?"

The detective sighed. "Will you ever love me, Danny?"

Flack watched in surprise as Danny smiled and walked toward him. He put a hand on Flack's cheek. "Maybe."


	46. Me Myself and I

**Title: **Laying Down with Dogs

**Note: **My year hasn't been that great and continues to suffer. Your reviews have helped put a smile on my face today. Thank you so much!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Me Myself and I**

Danny awoke the next day feeling better than he had in days. Today he was finally going back out into the field. He was finally taking the last step toward what he considered his rehabilitation. He would have to face uniformed officers that no doubt knew what happened to him. He would have to deal with blood and death and violent endings. There was a small part of him that wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but there really was only one way to find out and that was to do it. He rolled out of bed and started his usual morning routine; showering, eating a quick breakfast, downing a cup of coffee, making sure he had his personal affects before leaving the apartment. Locking the door behind him he started out for work. Today would prove to everyone, including himself, whether or not he'd gotten over his past. During the day he barely thought of Preston, mainly because he was trying to concentrate on his work. But there were times at night when he could think of nothing but Preston.

What if the officer hadn't turned out to be so violent? Would they still be together? Would he be happy? And what about Flack? That was another thing that would randomly pop up when he was home relaxing after work. He wasn't entirely sure what to do about his friend. Having already heard those three little words from the detective made him feel funny inside. He would be lying if he told anyone he didn't feel a little attracted to the black-haired and blue-eyed detective. But he knew that he wasn't ready to fall in love again. Not so soon after…It wasn't the right time for him. He hoped Flack would understand and give him the space he needed to figure things out.

He lost himself deep in thought while he road the subway to work and before he knew it his stop came up. He left the train behind, walking the block to the lab. In those few minutes he thought about the walk he'd shared with Flack and what they had talked about. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get out of the city for a while. The two of them could go on a vacation, no jobs to interfere in their time together. Maybe he could use that time to make sense of the way he felt inside. But before he could do anything like that he needed to prove to himself that he was capable of handling every aspect of his job. He needed to make peace with the city he loved, the city that hurt him.

And he was going to do just that. Starting today.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Do you feel okay, Danny? You look a little green around the gills," Lindsay observed, holding the camera in one hand. She'd been busily snapping numerous pictures at various angles of the crime scene. Mainly of the body that was splayed across the floor with a small hatchet stuck in the head. Was he a little green around the gills? Maybe, but the sight before him was pretty gruesome, one of the worst things he'd seen.

"I'm fine," he lied, looking anywhere but at the body. That didn't help. Blood had been sprayed and drained all over the room during the fight.

"You don't look fine," she responded.

He looked at her, frowning. "And you're telling me that you see nothing wrong with this? You expect me to believe that you're handling this like a murder by gunshot or something?"

"Well…when you put it that way…"

"I think I'll leave you with this mess. I'm going to go poke around the rest of the place, see what I can come up with," Danny said. He wasn't wussing out…was he? "Maybe this guy kept a personal planner or something."

"Good luck with that," Lindsay called as he walked toward a closed bedroom door. He was a bit hesitant about opening the door even though the place had already been cleared by the cops. He questioned a uniformed officer about the door upon arriving at the scene and having his first initial look around. The officer told him that the door swung shut on its own, something about the hinges not working right and the door being loose. It was believable but that didn't make the closed door any less spooky and he put his hand on the butt of his pistol. Just in case.

With a toe he pushed the door open and the bedroom lay before him. He looked around to find something he could use to keep the door open but there wasn't anything immediately available. Then he had an idea. He went back for his kit, stuck it in front of the door, and walked into the bedroom. Now that the door was wide open and he could hear Lindsay in the other room he didn't feel so spooked. It was time to start doing his job. He walked around the room with a little flashlight, running it over the surface of an old dresser, peeking into the corners of the room, checking under the bed, and lastly he checked the closet. On the shelf was a shoebox that seemed oddly out of place with everything else that had been crammed on the small surface. He frowned, wondering if he should bother…

After photographing the box he freed it from the pile of junk. It was hefty, the weight that of a small dog. Definitely not shoes. He popped off the top and whistled. "Damn…Lindsay, you might want to see what I found."

"What is it?" she asked a minute later as she walked through the door.

He showed her the shoebox.

"Well I'll be, guess we found our motive."

"But why leave this behind if you've already killed the guy?" Danny asked. The shoebox continued a black gun much like his own, the rest of the space taken up by bags of marijuana and cocaine.

Lindsay shrugged. "Maybe they were in a hurry and forgot it. Could have been the sound of sirens. Guess we won't know until we find the perp."

Danny shook his head. "I think this needs to get back to the lab. Mac is going to love this…"

------------------------------------------------

He took a sip of the cold water and turned the page of the forensic journal he was reading. In five more minutes his break would be up and he'd have to see what Adam had learned about the shoebox. He'd been right; Mac was all over the drugs. This was now an important case. The gun was being tested and hopefully tracked by the serial number. The drugs were being tested for purity. Somewhere in the basement Sid was performing an autopsy on Hatchet Man, gathering any evidence that he and Lindsay might have missed. For his first case back in the field this one was proving to be interesting. He liked it that way. And he was proud that he'd been able to handle it. He'd even helped Lindsay with the body after the little discovery of drugs and a further scouring of the room by both of them that found nothing.

All in all it had been a good day. He smiled.

"What's that for?" Mac asked, walking into the room and retrieving his own bottle of water from the fridge. They went through a lot of water in the lab, Danny realized. Probably because it was the best hydrator out there. People were made mostly of water. And even though drinking way too much water too quickly could have terrible consequences- like death- he liked nothing more than a chilly bottle of water to wet his whistle.

"I was just thinking about the case…"

"And?"

"I think…" he started but stopped to gather his thoughts. "I think that I'm finally happy with myself. All that residual self-hate left over…it's finally gone. I'm at peace with who I am. I can finally start moving on, Mac."

Mac smiled, his eyes twinkling. "That's good to hear, Danny. That's really good to hear."


	47. Future Holds a Lion's Heart

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty-Seven: Future Holds a Lion's Heart 

"Do you really think that we might have missed something?" Lindsay asked as they stood at the entrance of the apartment. "I mean, we went over this place thoroughly."

"And yet we still missed something…" Danny said. "Okay. We have a guy that's dealing drugs. He keeps them in a shoebox with a gun on the shelf in his closest."

"Not exactly the best hiding place," commented Lindsay.

"No, it's not. So either he wasn't all that good at hiding things or…"

"He had something worse to hide."

"Let's start looking."

The testing had been finished. And they had been left with more questions than answers. The gun belonged to an officer shot in the line of duty a few months back. Danny vaguely remembered hearing about the incident and knew that although the officer had survived he'd been removed from his job; the injury career ending. The drugs proved to be grade A stuff. The most damning evidence had come from the autopsy, though. Sid had found multiple drugs in the deceased's system. Including marijuana and cocaine, along with ecstasy and a few other things. That alone would have been enough to kill the guy. But someone still felt the need to take a hatchet to the guy. The reason they were back in the apartment was because of the trace Sid had found under the man's nails and evidence found in the guy's nose. It all pointed back to chemicals. Chemicals commonly used to make a bomb. But who would a drug dealer want to blow up?

This time they went through every room with a fine-toothed comb, checking everything that seemed like a good, and even bad, hiding place. It took them hours to do just the bedroom. They found nothing. Not even the slightest clue as to where the bomb components might be or what the guy had been planning to blow up. Danny couldn't stop thinking about it. The case seemed somewhat odd to him. The guy is found murdered in his apartment with drugs stashed poorly in a closet and chemicals on his hands. He began to think they weren't going to find a bomb…unless the guy actually was that stupid. He would have been wearing gloves while building a bomb, if only to protect his hands from the chemicals.

Danny shook his head. He opened his mouth to share his theory with Lindsay when there was a loud bang from the next room. They stopped what they were doing, freezing. They looked at one another. There had been a uniformed officer posted at the front door like in most cases. He would have yelled out or made some sound if something had happened…wouldn't he? Danny pulled his gun from the holster, readying for anything. This time they had not bothered to prop open the bedroom door since they were both working together in the room. Now he'd wished they'd left it open.

He motioned for Lindsay to open the door while he provided cover for her.

---------------------------------------------------

Flack walked into the lab having been called by Stella. She wanted to know if he was free to accompany her and Hawkes on an interview with a criminal, someone already locked up in prison. And while he was not a fan of actually setting foot inside a jail he figured that he could offer them a hand. He had nothing else to do with his time. As of right now the case that Danny was working was a stand-still. Well, it was for him. Tracking down bombs was not his department and he actually tried to avoid getting near them. Being blown-up once was enough to last him a lifetime. He still had the scar to remind him of that trying time, and every once in a while he would have nightmares about it. At least they had almost completely gone away.

He was strolling past Mac's office when the lab leader came racing out the door, throwing on his coat. Flack frowned. That wasn't normal behavior.

"What's going on?"

"There were reports of gunfire," Mac said, not bothering to stop and chat. Flack followed him, forgetting about the promise he'd made Stella.

"Where?" Flack asked. Mac glanced over his shoulder at the detective while he recited the address. Flack felt all the blood drain from his face. He knew the address. He knew it because that was the apartment where Danny said they were going to search for a bomb. And now someone was reporting shots fired. "Has anyone been hurt?"

"I don't know," Mac said as he headed out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"I'm coming with you," Flack called, jogging around the SUV to the other side. He knew that he was supposed to be going to the prison with Stella and Hawkes but he would call them and they would understand. This was Danny. He had to see for himself that Danny was okay. They'd come so far…

--------------------------------------------

Flack ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. There were already officers on the scene, the place swarming with cops when he and Mac arrived. He didn't care. They'd pulled up along the curb in time to see an ambulance pull away. He had been too afraid to ask any of the officers on the sidewalk who had been in the back of the emergency vehicle. All he cared about was getting up to the second floor and checking on Danny. That was all that mattered. Until he knew that Danny was okay the world around him didn't matter. He threw open the door and stepped into the hallway. A pair of officers was to one side talking in hushed voices while another one talked to a woman who had curlers in her hair. He did not see Danny or Lindsay as he drew closer to the apartment. He did notice that the door was wide open and there was fresh blood staining the carpet. He gingerly stepped over it into the main crime scene.

The first thing he heard was Lindsay's voice trailing out of some other room. He figured it to be the bedroom with the shitty door. She was saying something about crazy people and never dealing with things like this back in Montana. Normally Flack would have smiled but he still wasn't sure if Danny was okay. He walked further into the place, now hearing the voice of Mac somewhere behind him. The older man was talking to someone out in the hallway. Flack tuned them out, looking for Danny.

He got to the bedroom door, looked in and instantly relaxed. Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the foot of the bed. In one piece. No blood, no bruises.

"Hey…did you have a fun time without me?" Flack asked, managing to hide his worry about Danny. Now that he was sure Danny hadn't been injured physically he was worried about the mental affects the shooting might have had.

Danny actually smiled when he looked at Flack. "Just like Lindsay said, crazy people."

"Are the two of you okay?"

"Just fine," Danny said. "Nothing like a bit of excitement on the first day back in the field. Really gets the blood pumping and reminds me why I love this job. You never know what's going to happen." He looked at Lindsay. "I can't wait to hear the explanation that man gives…"

"Why do I feel like I'm missing out on something?" Flack asked, walking further into the room. With each step the trepidation and worry he felt for Danny faded away. His friend didn't seem to be suffering from the shooting and that was good. That meant that he was one step closer. He'd faced down a guy with a gun intent on killing him and he wasn't cowering in the corner. This was the Danny that he loved.

"Oh, well let's start from the beginning…you're going to love this…" Danny promised. And he began to tell Flack everything that happened.


	48. Words

**Title: **Laying Down With Dogs**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Words**

He still couldn't believe it. He was sitting at his desk reading over the report and the confession but he still could not believe it. The story that Danny had told him rang true but it sounded like some bad made for TV movie. Even now, as he once again read the report he sat there shaking his head. Turned out that Hatchet guy had not been making a bomb. The drugs and the gun didn't even belong to him. He'd stolen them from some guy that had been trying to sell the drugs to kids on the street and at playgrounds. Hatchet Guy put his life on the line for a good cause. Maybe he figured that the guy wouldn't ever be able to track him down. Maybe he thought that he was safe. How wrong he had been. The drug dealer had the guy tailed and waited for days before making his move. What Flack didn't understand was why Hatchet Guy waited so long to turn in the drugs. Why keep them? The drug dealer made his move. He broke into the guy's apartment…Flack didn't understand the murder. Why kill the guy but leave the paraphernalia behind? Where was the brains in that? He sighed. Stupid criminals. After killing the man the drug dealer began to inject syringes fool of drugs into the dead man's system. Sid, at first, had not noticed. When questioned by Mac the coroner came cleaning, expressing that he had not slept very well the night before because his wife had been ill.

And the chemicals on the man's hands? They weren't from building a bomb. Turned out that the victim was a science teacher. That was how he'd found the drug dealer in the first place. He was outside with a class when he saw the man lurking near the fence.

This man, this science teacher, was a true hero. He had gone out of his way to protect the children in his school. He should have called the cops but he made a snap decision that ended up costing him his life. Flack knew that once the story hit the newspapers all thoughts of Preston would be gone. The city would have a new hero. He secretly hoped that kids everywhere would become a bit more drug conscientious. And the last he'd heard the school was going to honor the fallen teacher.

Flack put the report down on his desk, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was a little ironic to him. He'd taken the life of someone the city had thought was a great man. And now here he was helping to show the city what a true hero was. Deep down, though, he knew the real hero was Danny. He was the one that had found strength within himself to ask for help. He was the one that fought the hard battle to stay sane and return to a world of friends that loved him. He was the only hero Flack needed.

The only man he could ever love.

------------------------------------------------------------------

At that exact moment Danny was sitting on a bench in the park. His shift had ended a few hours ago and he should have headed home. However, he couldn't quite bring himself to actually go home. And he knew that it was because of the silence. Every night after work he did the same thing. He would find something to eat for dinner and then spend hours flipping channels as the night wore on. Even with the sounds of the television his apartment seemed too quiet. Eventually he would get tired and collapse into bed. That had been his routine for roughly three weeks now. He did not want to go home and deal with it again. So instead he sat in the park listening as the birds sang their last songs before calling it a night. He listened as the owls woke up and began their nightly tunes. Around him the city kept marching on, seemingly unaware of the night that was fast approaching. There were even people in the park around him. Some were playing late games of Frisbee and football. A small group of children being watched by parents played the last round of a game of soccer. A couple road by on bikes.

It was nice.

There was no silence.

And he thoroughly enjoyed it.

That was until someone sat down beside him. He turned to see Sonny, oddly wearing a suit, sitting on the bench next to him, his hands clasped in his lap. Sonny did not look at Danny, did not say anything. Danny thought of getting up and walking away. Maybe going to the park had not been a good idea. Maybe hanging out where he'd previously made a deal with a bad man to kill someone was a stupid idea. He chewed his bottom lip, wondering what would happen if he just got up and walked away. He moved, leaning forward, no longer reclining against the back of the wooden bench.

"I have read the news, Danny," Sonny spoke. "And I have friends that have shared with me your little trip to the hospital…"

"Leave it alone, Sonny," responded Danny, his voice hushed. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted. There's no deal between us now. I do not owe you anything."

"I never said you did," Sonny stated, finally looking at Danny.

Danny wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything. When it came to Sonny he was never sure what he was supposed to do. And Sonny was the only part that he had not come to terms with. He could not get passed the idea of asking a man he hated and feared to murder someone. He may have hated Preston but that didn't give him the right to end the man's life, but that's what he wanted Sonny to do. Now he wondered if Sonny expected something of him, something like leniency when caught for his next crime. And Danny knew there would be more crime. Sonny lived for breaking the law.

Sonny stood when Danny did not talk. "I'm happy with how things turned out. But I can't help wondering if you are happy, Danny. Are you happy?" he asked, not even bothering to wait for a reply before he walked away.


	49. I Just Want you To Love Me

**Title:** Laying Down With Dogs

**Note: **Fans of CSI please check out my newest story, _Take Me There._ Thank you!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: I Just Want You To Love Me**

He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what Sonny had said to him. Was he happy? Preston was officially out of his life and he still had a job. There were things in his past that he wanted to forget permanently, like trying to make a deal with someone like Sonny. He had every right to be happy with the way things were going. His life had returned to normal, well, as normal as it had been to begin with since his job kept things from being too normal. But the more he dwelled on that word 'happy' the more he realized that he didn't feel it. Definitely not happy, more like content with the way things were going. But what was missing? He rolled onto his side and let his eyes gaze out the window at the city beyond. All around him people were sleeping or getting up for work and here he was trying to understand why he wasn't happy.

Then it dawned on him.

Flack was the missing piece of the puzzle.

The silence of being alone. The eating alone. He did everything by himself and that was why he wasn't happy. He didn't like doing things by himself. But was he ready for another relationship? He opened his heart once before and it nearly killed him. The scars of his mistake would forever be there to remind him and he did not want to risk falling again. This was Flack, though. A man that he knew for years, a damn fine detective. How many times had Flack been there when things got bad? He was always following Danny when he took off after the bad guys, always keeping an eye on him. Throughout the ordeal of Preston he tried to help out, sometimes that help went a little wrong but his heart had been in the right place. And Flack did visit him every day during his state at the mental hospital. They talked about going away on vacation and…He sighed. Flack would wait for him forever; Danny knew that, he'd seen it in the detective's eyes. But was he ready for love? Was he ready to make that jump again?

"Dammit," he mumbled under his breath, throwing back the blanket. He was going to get any sleep so why bother trying?

He grabbed his wallet and his keys, slipped on some shoes and left his apartment behind. The cool night air caressed his skin as he joined the throng of people on the sidewalk. Where he was going and what he was doing he did not know. He just knew that he needed to do something to make his body tired, to shut up his mind. He had work the next day and a sleepy mind could cost lives in his line of work. He stepped off the curb and continued onto the next block. Though the sidewalks were less crowded they were still pretty busy. It was sometime after midnight, his busy mind wandering. Would he pass by someone this evening only to see them lying in a pool of blood tomorrow? It was a thought that crossed his mind often. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He kept walking, no real destination in mind. His mind continued to bounce from one place to another, words and phrases from the last few days echoing around inside his head. He heard Sonny and Adam and Mac and Flack. He mentally recited the entire conversation he'd had with his mother the day before. He thought about calling his brother, trying out the new restaurant that was opening next week, and wondered if he should change the decoration of his apartment.

A homeless man snoozed at the mouth of an alley, a dark bruise around his eye. Danny stopped and looked at the poor man. Could that have been him? Would he have fallen that far, to the point that he was living on the streets? He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. When the homeless guy woke-up he'd find himself twenty bucks richer. Danny knew that most of them used the money to buy alcohol or drugs, but he didn't care. If that was how the man dealt with his pain who was he to judge? He'd done many stupid things in his life.

He crossed the street again, stopping in front of a building that he knew by heart. Without wasting any time he strolled through the entrance. Taking the elevator to the third floor he headed down the hallway. It was late at night and the wrong time to be calling on people but he knew this was why he'd left his apartment behind. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he did this. A second later he was knocking on a closed door, waiting anxiously for the person beyond to answer.

And they did.

"Danny, it's after midnight," Flack murmured. He stood back nonetheless so that Danny could enter the apartment.

Danny looked at Flack who was wearing nothing but boxers. This was why he couldn't sleep. This was why he wasn't happy. "I want you to love me," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Flack asked, unsure that he'd heard the scientist right. Maybe his mind was still sleep clogged. He could have sworn…

"I want you to love me," he said, his voice having gotten stronger. "I'm ready to move on with my life…"

Flack smiled. "Danny, there's one problem…"

"What?"

"You keep saying that you _want_ me to love you," Flack said as he closed the distance between them. "But you must have forgotten, I've _always_ loved you." He drew Danny close to him. "And I'm always going to love you." He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss Danny. He had thought about doing just that for so many days, months even, and now he had gotten his chance. His mother always used to tell him that the best things in life were worth waiting for, and in his eyes, Danny was more than worth the wait. He pressed his lips to Danny's as they shared their first kiss. A tingle ran down his spine as he felt Danny's hands, hot to the touch, on his bare back. Some would say that it was just a kiss but to Flack it would always be more.


	50. Setting Sun

**Title**: Laying Down with Dogs

**Note: **And so the ride finally comes to an end. I want to thank each and every one of you who have taken time in reading and reviewing this story. You helped me enjoy posting a story I wasn't even going to share. Thanks heaps!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: Setting Sun**

"I think it was worth it," Danny said, leaning on the wooden railing. He shivered, dressed only in a sweater and a pair of jeans.

Flack came up behind him and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "I have to agree with you on that one."

Danny smiled. It had been a good three weeks for them. Though they had been taking it one day at a time. Neither one of them wanted to push too hard. He was still trying to find his footing and would have bad days, usually because of the nightmares, but he spent more and more of his days smiling. He had returned to his old self. Everyone noticed it. He felt closer to his friends, somehow. They were more than the family they had been before. Maybe it was because they stuck by him even when he hit bottom. That was something he would never be able to thank them for. Words were never enough. The only way he figured he could possibly thank them was to live every day of his life like it were his last…but without doing it crazily. The year had been bad enough on all of them. Things were finally starting to look up.

"It's beautiful," Danny said. "Just like I imagined it would be."

Flack smiled. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to go back to the city? I don't think your job qualifications would get you far out here."

"Nah, this is a vacation, a break from the fast pace of city life," Danny remarked. "It's a nice change, for a while. I don't think I could handle it all the time, though. I'd get bored."

"You could learn to herd cows," Flack suggested.

Danny playfully shoved him. "Hell no."

Flack laughed. "You'll traipse through a bloody crime scene but cow manure, forget about it. You always have a way of making me smile, Danny. That's one of the many things I love about you."

"Many? There are more?" he asked, looking at the detective over the lip of his mug as he sipped the hot liquid. "Like what?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," replied Flack, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "You'll just have to find out."

"Hm," Danny said, turning his gaze back toward the field.

They'd finally taken that vacation they talked about, getting out of the city. How Flack managed to find the little cabin was beyond Danny but he loved the place. It was the only house for a few miles around with a large field behind it. A river, its edges frozen while the water in the center continued to flow, cut through the field like a gash and disappeared into the woods beyond. Danny liked getting up each morning to hear the sounds of the birds as they warmed themselves in the sun, playing as much as they could before the cold night returned. The blanket of snow that covered everything only added to the beauty. The sun would shine down upon it and the field twinkled with millions of little diamonds. The snow remained almost completely untouched, the only disturbances coming from the passing of animals. He marveled as he and Flack watched a deer walk into the field. He smiled. He loved the city, it was his home, but he liked to get away and see another part of the world.

Flack slipped his hand into one of the back pockets in Danny's jeans. "Have I told you lately how much I love that smile?"

"Twenty minutes ago, in fact, before I came out here," Danny said.

"Why did you come out here? Aren't you cold?"

Danny shrugged. "I couldn't stand it anymore….in there," he gestured back to the cabin.

"I know what you mean," Flack smiled. "But you said it was worth it."

"And it is." Danny put his mug on the railing and leaned into Flack. For a while he thought he'd never be able to fall in love but Flack proved him wrong day after day. And now he knew that Preston never once loved him. Love didn't involve getting hit and being beaten. Sure they were bound to have their disagreements but he knew that there was nothing to fear from Flack. He was safe to fall in love and he found himself falling fast. He stood there, listening to Flack's heart beat as they watched the sun sink below the tree line instead of watching it hide behind buildings of steel and glass. It was beautiful.

There was the sound of footsteps behind them, the wood of the porch creaking. "You guys are missing all the fun," Adam said. "The girls have challenged Mac and Hawkes to a game of Charades." He dashed back inside, not wanting to miss any of the fun.

Danny smiled, picking up his mug. He took Flack by the hand and led him toward the door. "Yeah," he said. "It was worth it to share our vacation with family. And there's no way in hell I'm going to miss this…"

**FIN**


End file.
